My Family!
by Riki - sama
Summary: The GazettE & Miyavi ! Les membres d'une famille recomposée tentent de s'entendre et Miyavi alias Oresama va les aider ! Plusieurs histoires liée à leur passé et leurs présent...bref, un série américaine avec nos j-rockers préféré! Venez lire! réécrit!
1. Bienvenu dans la maison!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**__**C'est notre nouvelle maison**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ L'idée m'est venu un soir lorsque je me faisait chier sans ordi…mais je pense que c'est une vrai perle !_

_En tous cas Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Ils étaient tous les trois à l'arrière de la voiture…ils se rendaient dans leur nouveau « chez eux », ils allaient avoir une nouvelle « maison » et une nouvelle « famille »…une « famille » recomposée comme la plupart des couples d'en ce moment, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas leur futur belle-mère et ses fils…Leur père ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, il voulait être sûr que les sentiments de sa futur compagne étaient sincères, il était toujours très prévenant envers ses fils…_

_Leur mère est morte quand elle avait accouché du petit dernier : Ruki…il s'en sentait toujours coupable…sa mort le hantait…_

_Sinon dans cette famille, uniquement masculine, il y avait trois enfants, trois frères. _

_Uruha était très grand, le plus grand des trois, avait des cheveux châtains avec des reflets caramels qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses. Des fois il se les bouclait, ça lui faisait réellement passer pour une fille. (Un jour il a même jouait le rôle de la petite amie de Kai comme ça.) Une peau mate, un peu bronzé qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux, des beau yeux marron souvent maquillés avec un eye liner, un nez très mignon et une bouche à en couper le souffle, un visage parfait ! Des vêtements élégants et très classe, il aimait beaucoup dénuder ses cuisses, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de tout le monde. Il avait son caractère, un peu orgueilleux et égoïste sur les bords mais vraiment gentil, sympa et sincère. Ses frères l'appelaient : Ruwa – chan ! Et il faisait de la guitare._

_Le deuxième s'appelait Kai, lui avait le sourire éblouissant, oui oui c'est le mot, de son père. Et le regard de sa mère. Un très beau mélange. Il avait les cheveux bruns, avec des piques derrière, une frange et quelques mèches dégradé qui entouraient son visage. C'était une personne tout à fait gentille et très charmante qui se préoccupait beaucoup des autres, il était un vrai as en cuisine, il aimait déconner mais savait rester calme quand il le fallait. Il se maquillait lui aussi de temps en temps, ça le rendait très beau et lui instaurait un charme bien à lui. Il s'habillait simplement, privilégiant les t-shirt, débardeur et short. Lui il était batteur, et se défoulait comme un dingue sur sa petite batterie noir chérie ! En somme, cette personne était un ange ! ! !_

_Ruki, le petit dernier, celui dont la mort de sa mère lui pesait sur la conscience…il s'en est beaucoup voulu pour cet « accident »…enfin bref, lui, ressemblait très peu à ses frères, il avait juste le même regard que Uruha, allez savoir pourquoi. Il était de très petite taille, presque nain dirons nous. Ses cheveux été décolorés en blond claire, sa coupe était à la fois coiffé et décoiffée. Il avait une bouillie de gamin vraiment trop mignonne et une belle voix aussi, il se mettait des lentilles de contacte de couleur bleu claire, ce qui lui donnait ce petit quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Son style vestimentaire était particulier, très classe, dans des tons sombres, quelques touches gothique mais le tout rendait si bien. Ce petit personnage était vraiment spécial…son caractère était un peu lunatique sur les bords mais il restait un « grand » gamin._

_Aucun d'eux n'étaient super enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle famille et ce malgré la gentillesse de leurs père…les deux ainées, Uruha et Kai était chacun à coté d'une fenêtre en regardant le paysage et Ruki, le cadet, était sur leurs genoux à somnoler. _

_Mais vint un moment où la voiture s'arrêta car ils étaient arrivé à destination…_

« **Père : **ça y est on est arrivé ! Réveillez Ruki s'il vous plait *super smile*

**Kai :** oki*super smile (on voit de qui il tient)*Ruki réveille toi *en le secouant*

**Ruki : **mhh…pourquoi…que ce qui se passe ?*en se frottant les yeux du style kawaii*

**Uruha : **on est arrivé blondinet *jolie sourire ornant ses lèvres*

**Ruki : **hm…*baisse les yeux*…on y va… »

_Ils sortirent de leurs voitures et aperçurent que devant la maison il n'y avait aucun autres véhicule, ça voulait donc dire qu'ils sont arrivé avant leurs « frères » ouf !...enfin…pourquoi réellement se réjouir ? Ils allaient les rencontrer un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…Ils sortirent les bagages du coffre et leur père s'adressa à eux avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres._

« **Père** : …Bon, vous savez qu'on a qu'il y a 3 chambres pour vous tous, du coup Ruwa et Ruki vont partager la leur avec les nouveaux « frères »…j'espère que ça vous dérange pas les gars.

**Uruha : **…Nan…tant qu'ils ne sont pas con et chiant !

**Kai :** Ruwa !

**Uruha : **Bah, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas envie de me coltiner des gens pas sympa et pas cool ! C'est normal je pense !

**Ruki : **Je suis d'accord mais…je pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment tomber sur des cons, de toute façon faudra trouver un terrain d'entente vu qu'on vivra sous le même toit…

**Père : ***l'embrasse sur le front* bien dit fiston !

**Kai : **Ouais, au moins Ruki il est enthousiaste !

**Uruha : **Hey, ho, Kai, je ne suis peut être pas super enthousiaste mais je tire pas la tronche non plus !

**Kai : **Bon, ça va, gomen mais, me fait pas la gueule, j'aime pas ça...

**Uruha : **bu*tire la langue* que ce que tu crois ? Personne n'est capable de te faire la gueule !

**Kai : **ha ha ha !*le prend dans ses bras* merci Uru, j't'adore !

**Ruki : **hmf*boude*

**Kai : **Rooh Ru', toi aussi, on t'adore !

**Ruki : ***sourit* vous avez intérêt ! »

_Après ceci ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison avec leurs valises, leur père leur indiqua les chambres qu'ils allaient prendre pour les quelques années à venir._

_Ruki déballait ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre en installant tout le petit confort dont il aura besoin …puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie et à quel point ce serait différent ici …Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Ruki sursauta, et si c'était celui qui devait partager sa chambre ? Et si c'était un détraqué psycopatate ce type? Et si c'était une fille ?_

« **Kai : **On peut rentrer Ruki ?

**Ruki : ***soulagé*Ah c'est que vous, oui bien sur !*sourire*

**Uruha : ***en entrant et s'installant à coté de lui* tu pensais que c'était qui ?

**Ruki : **Mon coloc' de chambre qui était un détraqué psycopatate

**Uruha : **…ha ha ha !*il explose de rire*mais t'es pas possible toi ha ha ha !

**Ruki : **comment ça pas possible ? ! *boude*

**Kai : ***rigole* en même temps avoir une imagination aussi débordante c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

**Ruki : **Zetes qu'une bande de méchants !

**Kai : ***les prend dans ses bras comme si c'était une peluche* gomeeen mon nain blond cherie !

**Uruha : **Et moi alors ? Si c'est comme ça …! ! ! »

_Et Ruwa se jeta sur ses deux frères et commença une bataille de chatouilles entre eux, entre crise de fou rires et des coussins balancés n'importe où, on entendit des bruits dans le hall…ça y est…ILS étaient là ! Un sentiment mêlé à de l'angoisse et de l'appréhension les envahi mais… _

« -TA GUEULE !

-Ne me touche pas… »

_Ces deux phrases résonnèrent dans la maison…la première était agressive, surement un ado perturbé qui voulait qu'on lui lâche les baskets. L'autre ton été plutôt neutre, sans avoir une envie particulaire d'écouter ou parler à des gens. Les trois frères sortirent de la chambre de Ru' pour aller voir les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient tous les trois devant un escalier qui menait dans le hall._

_Le premier les…choqua ! C'était le mot. Il regardait en direction d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années avec fureur dans le regard, prêt à la tuer. Il était assez grand, bon pas autant qu'Uru mais quand même, ses cheveux étaient blonds, avec une mèche noir, ils étaient mi-long, au sommet de son cran il avait des piques et une mèche recouvrerait son œil droit, ses yeux étaient marron foncé, ce qui s'accentuait quand il s'énervait comme maintenant… Le plus étrange c'était cette espèce de … bandeau qui lui couvrait une partie de ses joues. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas ordinaires, un large buggy blanc qui moulait ses fesses et un débardeur noir avec des dessins de taches de sangs dessus avec « __**Death**__ » en italiques, il avait beaucoup de bracelets, avec des piques dessus et bien sur une touche finale, une bague avec une tête de mort. De plus sur son dos il y avait une housse de guitare. En un seul mot : la classe !_

_Le deuxième avait un regard désintéressé et fixait son portable comme si c'était la plus belle et merveilleuse chose au monde. Il était presqu'aussi grand que le blond, ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau, très long, entourant parfaitement son corps, avec quelques pointes dégradé qui entouraient son visage, le rendant encore plus sexy par la même occasion. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi, d'un noir magnifique, on aurait dit un océan en pleine nuit. Ses lèvres étaient terriblement pulpeuse, on aurait qu'une seule envie : se jeter dessus, et il y avait une chose qui accentuait cet effet, un piercing noir sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait une peau aussi pâle que la neige, rendant tout cet ensemble mystérieux et énigmatique. Il portait un haut noir moulant avec un slim de la même couleur et des espèces de mini botes blanches. Comme le blond, il avait beaucoup d'accessoires sur lui, des nombreuses chaines qui pendouillaient sur ses hanches, un collier tête de mort au cou et une multitude de bagues avec beaucoup de motif dessus aussi. Lui avait deux housses de guitare. Une beauté ténébreuse !_

_Lorsque les trois frères eurent fini de fixer les nouveaux arrivants, deux paires d'yeux noirs se posèrent sur eux, les détaillants également…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Yes, il est fini ! Ce truc je pense qu'il est bien fait ! Si ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop intéressé je vous en pris ne lâchez pas cette fic ! _

_**SI VOUS VOUS ETES UN PEU ENNUIYER ALLEZ VOIR LE CHAP.2 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_Dans le deuxième chap. tout ce précise et je n'en dirais pas plus !^^_


	2. Les présentations!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 2 :**__**Les présentations !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic ! J'étais si préssé de la faire, elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Lorsque les trois frères eurent fini de fixer les nouveaux arrivants, deux paires de yeux noirs se posèrent sur eux, les détaillants également… _

_La femme partie dehors chercher on ne sait quoi, mais passons._

…_Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça à se contempler mutuellement…Uruha et Kai étaient devant, tant dis que Ruki s'était un peu caché derrière eux._

« (le bandé) : *regardant sa mère* tss…*en regardant les frères* c'est qui Ruki ?

**Ruki : ***s'avançant* c-c'est moi *rougit* »

_Le bandé le dévisagea un moment, de haut en bas, ce qui devenait un peu trop gênant … mais finalement ce punk décida de parler._

« (le bandé) : … à ce qu'il parait je vais partager ma chambre avec toi alors enchanté, Reita. *rougit un peu mais comme il a sa « bandera » on ne verra rien ^^*

**Ruki : **e-enchanté…

**Kai : **Bonjour ! *super smile* moi je suis Kai ! et voici notre autre frère Uruha.

**Uruha : **Salut Reita ! *sourit aussi* »

_Uruha et Kai se détendirent un peu, il n'était pas aussi désagréable comme il paraissait l'être il y a quelques instants. Ils descendirent en bas en compagnie de Ruki, qui lui était moins rassuré, enfin il était plutôt super intimidé par ce Reita. Le beau ténébreux restait dans son coin à admirer son portable, ce qui agaça légèrement Reita. Kai s'approcha alors du brun gothique._

« **Kai : **Bonjour je m'appelle Kai ! *super sourire comme d'habitude*

**Le brun** : Je sais comment tu t'appelle, maman nous a prévenu, un brun qui fait son sourire colgate à tout bout de champ. »

_Uruha fronça les sourcils, personne ne s'en prenait à sa famille !_

« **Kai : **Oui je pense que c'est un peu vrai *sourire* mais je suis content de faire ta connaissance !

**Le brun : **hm hm *il acquiesça sans lâcher du regard son portable*

**Reita : **'Tain Aoi tu peux pas être plus enthousiaste que ça merde ! Je sais pas moi t'as peut être quelques années à vivre sous ce toit alors fait un effort et arrête d'attendre l'appelle de cet imbécile !

**Aoi : **Oh ça va je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais enfaite, tu vois, je m'en fou ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

**Reita : **ça tombe bien ça me regarde !

**Aoi : **Et en quoi ? !

**Reita : **Bah de un, t'es mon frère de deux, ce mec c'est qu'une enflure vivante qui ne fait que profiter de toi et de trois, c'est notre nouvelle baraque, alors fait un effort avec ceux qui y habite, MERDE!

**Aoi : **Parle moi autrement s'il te plait ! Et je te permets pas d'insulter mon mec, d'abord et ensuite je fais des efforts que si je n'en ai envie ! ! !

**Kai : **euh…ha ha *rire nerveux* bon, c'est pas grave, on peut reprendre depuis le début, ne ?

**Aoi** : On t'as pas sonné toi !

**Uruha : **Mais tu vas calmer tes humeurs de chiasse, oui ? ! ! Un peu de respect ! En plus lui il t'a rien fait, lui !

**Aoi : **Mais t'es qui pour me dire ça, blondasse ? ! ! ! »

_Ce fit la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, pour Uru, il serra ses poings et commença à se diriger vers le brun. La chose surprenante, celui-ci avait à peine regardé ses nouveaux frères, son attention été rivé sur son portable. Alors Uru lui arracha violement son téléphone des mains._

« **Aoi : **hé mais … ! »

_Aoi avait protesté mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard noisette d'Uruha, cet beauté divine, il se tut et le fixa les yeux dans les yeux sans bouger…Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était aussi beau et puis il y avait un truc qui dégageait de lui, quelque chose de spécial, qui te forçait à l'admirer sous tous les angles sans broncher. Uruha de son coté avait ancré son regard dans celui de Aoi et se noya dans cet océan immense…Ils restèrent comme ça un bon bout de temps. Jusqu'à ce que la femme revienne en brisant cet instant magique. Elle était d'une 40 année, peut être un peu plus jeune, des cheveux châtains foncés, avec de grands yeux noir, semblable à ceux de Aoi, légèrement maquillé. Elle avait un certain charme il fallait l'avouer et était assez grande pour une femme japonaise (1m70 environs)._

« **La mère : **Bonjour *s'inclinant* Vous devez être Kai, Uruha et Ruki ? Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, je pense que mes fils se sont déjà présentés.

**Kai : **Oui madame *s'inclinant* nous aussi on est très contents de vous rencontrer *sourie*

**La mère : ***rigole légèrement* je vous d'où vient ton sourire jeune homme. Et ne m'appeler pas madame, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli ! Appelez-moi Sakura !

**Kai : **Eh bien d'accord Sakura-san. »

_Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils partirent s'installer dans leurs nouvelles chambres, et commencer une nouvelle vie._

_**OoOoO**_

_Fini, je sais mes chapitres sont un peu trop court mais ce n'est pas grave !_

_**ATTENTION ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**Dans le chapitre suivant – Le début du YAOI !**_

_**Chapitr 3 : My first night with you**_

_N'abandonnez pas ma fic!__!_


	3. My first night with you

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** My first night with you…**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Tadaaam : le chapitre 3, hé hé ! Après seulement 2 chapitres et déjà un views, que c'est émouvant _(T.T)_ *snif*_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, non…enfaite je suis sûr qu'il plaira presqu'à tout le monde !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Kai et Sakura faisaient connaissance et semblaient s'apprécier beaucoup, pareil pour Uruha qui a participé à la conversation même si elle concernait que les petits plats, Ruki par contre s'était contenté d'un simple bonjour et de répondre que quand on lui avait adressé la parole…Quand aux deux frères, ils sont allés déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, puis sont redescendu rejoindre leur mère. Reita jetait des regards mauvais à Sakura et Aoi s'était encore renfermé, il était entrain d'admirer son portable. A cet instant le père des trois frères fit son entré avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, bizarrement, tout le monde se sentit tout de suite à l'aise._

« **le père : **Bonjour, jeunes gens !

**Reita : **…Bonjour monsieur.

**Aoi : **Bonjour *froidement*

**Le père : **Pas de monsieur voyons, Appelez moi Sora ! Je suis content de vous rencontrer !*sourire (made in kai)*Alors toi, le blondinet aux allures rebelle-punk t'es Reita ? A ce qu'il parait tu joue de la basse, mais c'est génial ça !

**REita : **euh oui, c'est moi. Je suis débutant, ça ne fait que deux ans que j'en pratique, mais personnellement, sans me vanter, je me trouve assez doué !

**Sora : **Ha ha ha ! Je comprends, à l'époque de ma jeunesse, oui je sais, ça remonte à longtemps, j'étais bassiste dans un groupe de rock-punk ! Ouais, j'avais une de ses coupes bizarre et j'arrêtais pas de me faire des mèches de toutes les couleurs possible !*rires* J'ai transmis ça à Ruki on dirait !

**Reita : **Ruki ? T'es pas blond de nature ?

**Ruki : **euh nan…je

**Uruha **: Il change de couleur comme de chemise ! Y a pas longtemps il était brun aux mèches rouges, il foutait la trouille !

**Ruki : **RUWA !

**Uruha : **Bah quoi, c'est vrai Ru', tu vas nous faire croire le contraire ?

**Ruki : **Oh ça va !...Z'étiez pas obligé de me foutre la honte non plus *marmonne dans son coin*

**Sora : **Ha ha ha ! Mais t'inquiète Ru' ! Par contre tu devrais pas le faire tout le temps non plus, ça favorise les cheveux blancs !

**Ruki : **J'ai déjà essayé blond platine et ça m'allait très bien ! »

_Tout le monde piqua un fou rire, sauf peut être Aoi, qui s'est contenté d'un rictus._

…

_A l'heure du diner, l'ambiance à été assez détendu, mais un peu maladroite, du fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore tout à fait bien. Malgré cela ils restèrent toute la soirée à se parler, à se découvrir, Kai s'entendait déjà bien avec Sakura, la trouvant très gentille, de plus cette femme aimait beaucoup la cuisine, ce que Kai appréciait également. Reita et Sora parlaient surtout de basses, et l'expérience de Sora lui a beaucoup aidé à tisser des liens avec ce blond impulsif. Aoi appréciait lui aussi ce Sora, enfin, on aurait dit que c'était du respect. Mais le père des trois fils avait plus d'un tour d'u son sac, il savait jouer de la guitare acoustique, ayant échangé seulement quelques mots avec lui Aoi se sente plus à l'aise. Il arrivait même à sourire ! Chose rare selon Reita._

_Kai alla se coucher dans sa chambre mais…quelque chose de bizarre l'interpella. Il y avait un autre lit dans sa chambre, pourquoi ? Reita était bien avec Ruki et malheureusement pour nos oreilles, Aoi avec Ruwa...ça devait être à l'ancien proprio, pensa t il, de toute façon il était impossible d'avoir un nouveau venu, n'est ce pas ? _

_Du coté de Reita et Ruki, ils étaient déjà dans leurs lits respectifs, quand la question qui brulait les lèvres de Ruki sortit._

« **Ruki : **Reita-kun, pourquoi tu parles comme ça à ta mère ?

**Reita : **Hein ?

**Ruki : **Je veux dire, tu fais comme si c'était ton pire ennemi…alors que c'est ta mère et elle ne me parait pas être une cinglé sado.

**Reita : **HA ha ha ! Où est ce que tu vas chercher ça *explose de rire*

**Ruki : ***croise les bras sur sa poitrine et boude* ché pa drole…

**REita : HA HA HA***explose encore plus de rire* quand tu fais cette tête ça a l'air encore plus drôle ! ! ! ! …*se calmant* je ne l'aime pas….c'est qu'une trainé…C'est pour ça que Aoi est mon **Demi** frère… »

_Sa réponse choqua Ruki… déjà Aoi et lui n'étaient que des demi-frères, mais ce qui le marqua le plus c'était le mot « trainée » pour désigner cette femme, sa mère. N'avait il pas honte de dire ça ? Elle avait peut être son passé mais c'était quelqu'un de bien, la preuve elle a Sora comme petit copain. La mère de Ruki, à ce qu'il parait fut une jeune femme très heureuse, la tête sur les épaules, très joli et très petite…Une larme dévala la joue de Ruki…sa mère…cette femme merveilleuse qu'il avait tué, alors qu'elle était si jeune…_

« **Reita : **Oé, Ru' que ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

**Ruki : **t-tu…n'a pas l-le droit de dire que…*entre ses sanglots* que c'est une trainé !...t-tu devrais en profiter le plus possible de sa personne tu le comprends ça ? !...et puis j-je… »

_Il n'eu pas la force de continuer de parler, ses remords avaient prit le dessus, il pleura comme beaucoup de soirs dans le passé. Reita ne perdit pas une seconde et vint le prendre dans ses bras, à cette instant il se sentie fautif, il avait peut être allé aussi fort pour ses insultes, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ruki et les autres n'avait pas de mère mais…c'était vraiment le moment de le demander, non ?_

« **Reita : **Ruki…dis moi, pourquoi tu pleure exactement…onegai…je voudrai savoir *lui caressant la tête de ses mains*

**Ruki : **d-d'acord…c'était arrivé dès ma naissance…mes parents étaient heureux, ils allaient avoir un autre enfant, Uru et Kai avaient un an à cette époque, ils vivaient tous heureux et sans problèmes m-maman était en bonne santé…Et c'est là que je suis arrivé, pendant l'accouchement tout s'est bien passé mais juste après m'avoir mis au monde elle a chopé une espèce de maladie, elle a souffert pendant plusieurs jours…h-huit je crois et puis elle est morte. Les médecins ont dit que c'était à cause de ma naissance, son corps ne l'a pas supporté et a commencé à avoir des réactions bizarre et puis…elle morte et c'était de ma faute ! »

_Ruki fondit encore plus en larmes…cette histoire, il ne l'avait pas raconté depuis un moment, ces souvenirs…ces nuits qu'il a passé a pleurer dans son coin la mort d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas connu mais dont il était responsable …Ruki-chan était vraiment persuadé que ce n'était que de sa faute, son père a été malheureux durant beaucoup d'années après. Et n'a retrouvé son sourire qu'il y a quelques années de cela. _

_Reita lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre entourait sa taille. Ce petit être tout nouveau dans son existence lui réchauffait le cœur, il était si petit et si fragile. A ce moment là, ils ne se rendirent pas compte, mais des liens puissants venaient de se tisser…Ruki se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras si grands et fort, et mis sa tête dans le cou de Reita lui soufflant dessus, provoquant des chatouilles chez ce dernier…au bout d'un moment de silence attendrissant Reita prit la parole._

« **REita : **Ru' tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

**Ruki : **Je veux pas te dérang/

**Reita : **Tu vas pas me déranger ! En plus c'est moi qui me propose ! ! !...allez Ruki, tu veux bien ? j'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser seul.

**Ruki : **D-d'accord Reita-kun.

**Reita: **Pourquoi –kun? Appelle moi Rei comme Aoi!

**Ruki : **ok….bonne nuit Rei

**Reita : **Toi aussi Ru'. »

_Ils se couchèrent sur le lit de Ruki, qui se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Reita, qui lui, le serrait fort pour que Ru' oublie ses mauvais souvenirs…_

_**Du coté de Uruha et Aoi : **_

_Uruha était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il fulminait de rage, Aoi, cet espèce de crétin partageait sa chambre ! Depuis l'accident ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole. Et tant mieux ! pensaient-ils tout les deux ! _

_Aoi – *de toute façon c'est qu'un crétin, oh on a touché à son frère quel malheur !* _

_Uruha - * crétin ! Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de regarder ton putain de téléphone quand on te parle !*_

_Aoi tournait en rond dans leur chambre en titillant très nerveusement son portable, comme si il appréhendait quelque chose. Une sonnerie retentie alors dans la chambre, Aoi décrocha._

« **Aoi : **allo ?...m-mais… tu peux pas me faire ça ! ! ! !...oé ! Réponds ! Réponds putain ! ! ! !... »

_Son teint devint alors blanc comme neige, ses yeux s'exorbitaient, tellement qu'il avait été choqué par cette nouvelle, son portable tomba à terre mais cela ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé. Il était figé…c'en était presqu'effrayant…_

« **Uruha : **Que ce que t'as la pinope?*dit il fière de son coup*

**Aoi : …**Mais non attendsje…je voulais pas !…je suis désolé pardonne moi !...quoi ?... »

_Aoi quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain de celle-ci (bah oui, dans cette maison y a une salle de bain pour chaque pièce, plutôt pas mal hein ?) et claqua la porte. Uruha s'inquiéta, que s'était il passé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Il s'approcha de lq porte et entendit des bruits bizarres…comme si quelqu'un vomissait…Non c'était pas vrai ? !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Mouahahahaha !_

_Je sais je me suis arrêté en plein élan mais ça ajoute du piment, ne ?_

Maintenant on va passer au questions du chapitre ^^ :

_Kai qui se pose des questions ? _

_Aura-t-il un nouveau « colocataire » ?_

_Un rapprochement entre Ruki et Reita ?_

_Le passé de Ruki ? (snif !)_

_Le coup de fil de Aoi ?_

_Uruha qui s'inquiète ?_

_Aoi nauséeux ?_

_Tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

_**Chapitre 4 : Miyavi fait son entré !**_

_(PS : Je pense que c'est inutile de vous résumer le prochain chap !)_


	4. Miyavi fait son entré!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Miyavi fait son entré!**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Et voici donc le chapitre 4, malheureusement vous ne verrai pas beaucoup Miya ici mais le prochain chapitre ça devrait aller !^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_La nuit…cette douce nuit qui nous enveloppe tard le soir…elle a dut être vraiment spécial pour tout les habitants de cette maison. D'un coté, deux amants, enfin ensemble avec leurs enfants dans une nouvelle et belle demeure. D'un autre coté un beau-frère serrant l'autre contre lui, une vision tellement attendrissante, je dirais même angélique (snif ému). Dans une autre chambre un adolescents bouleversé et malheureux suite à un appelle de la veille et dans la même chambre un autre ado, qui commence à se préoccuper de son colocataire. Et dans la dernière chambre une personne adorable qui est obsédé par le lit qui est juste à coté du sien…Une belle nuit quoi !_

_Ce matin là, le couple était parti pour acheter quelques meubles et tout ce qui va avec, enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, mais bon, passons. Kai étant bien matinal, s'était débrouillé pour réveiller tout le monde, s'habilla et alla à la cuisine préparer le petit déj. Uruha était toujours préoccupé par le comportement d'Aoi, et se dit qu'il devrait en parler avec Ruki et surtout Reita. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Et en ouvrant la porte._

« **Uruha : **Yo les blondinet j'ai un truc à vous di… »

_Un spectacle…plus au moins étrange…un petit Rukiki blottit comme un enfant de 5ans,dans les bras de Reita, qui le serrai fort comme s'il allait s'échapper et tout les deux souriaient. Ruwa ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, mais un peu bizarre, son petit frère chéri avait toujours un peu de mal pour faire confiance au gens habituellement…Reita devait vraiment être encore plus gentil et sympa que ce qu'il avait montré hier… Très joueur Uru prit son portable et fit quelques photos sous tout les angles possible et puis finalement ne voulant pas être trop mesquin les laissa dormir…_

_Quelque temps après les blondes se réveillèrent…Reita le premier, mais ne voulant pas briser ce moment, ne réveilla pas Ruki et le regarda dormir…fallait dire qu'il était vraiment trop mignon, le nain blond, en plus il souriait, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange, c'était beau. Reita se permit de caresser le visage endormit de son nouveau « petit frère » avec son doigt retraçant les contours de son visage. La peau de Ru' était douce et pâle, tellement qu'on avait l'impression que c'était de la porcelaine et qu'il fallait faire très attention a ne pas le briser ou casser…depuis que Rei a vu Ruki en pleures il se jura de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais..._

« **Ruki : **mmh *se réveillant* bonjour Rei…

**REita : **Bonjour 'tit Ru'

**Ruki : **pas petit ! *d'une voix pâteuse*

**Reita : **d'accord…nain alors ? *(^^)*

**Ruki :** NAN ! Reita méchant ! *fit il en lui tournant le dos* »

_REita eu un sourire…il allait vraiment s'amuser avec ce petit bonhomme…ses mains chaudes s'insinuaient sous le haut de pyjama de Ruki, lui entourant la taille. Ru' sentie un frisson le parcourir et se retourna pour faire fasse à REi._

« **Reita : **Tu m'en veux plus maintenant ?

**Ruki : **nan *rougit*…mais t'es un pervers ! ! ! ! ! !

**Reita : **Mais c'est juste que t'es trop beau pour te résister ! *sourire made in reita*

**Ruki : **BAKA! *lui tape le sommet de son cran puis se lève*

**Reita : **Bah tu veux pas rester au lit ? Me dis pas que t'as peur de moi quand même ? *sourire malicieux avec un regard de défis*

**Ruki : **Hm, premièrement : j'ai pas peur de toi deuxièmement : Kai se lève tôt et dois être surement en train de nous préparer le petit déj !

**Reita : **Kai prépare les petits déjs ?

**Ruki : **Oui et pas que. Kai nous fait tout le temps à manger, il nous réveille à l'heure et tout et il m'aide des fois pour mes devoirs ! *(^^)*

**Reita : **Eh mais c'est une vrai maman poule !

**Ruki : **Vouais mais heureusement qu'il est là sinon tout serai dans un bordel pas possible et on mourra de faim ! ! ! Papa sait pas cuisiner !

**Reita : **Ha ha ha ha ! ok ! Maman sait cuisiner mais je reste jamais à la maison…ce que tu m'as dis hier Ru' *en baissant les yeux* …je vais être plus sympa avec elle…

**Ruki : ***sourit* Je préfère ça ! »

_Ils s'habillèrent, se préparèrent et puis descendirent à la cuisine où Kai était déjà aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner._

« **Ruki : ***s'approche de Kai lui fait un calin et l'embrasse sur la joue* Bonjour ! ça va ? Bien dormit ?

**Kai : ***l'embrasse sur le front* Bonjour toi ! Oui je vais bien, la nuit n'a pas été trop nul hi hi, et toi bien dormit ?

**Ruki : ***rougit* très !

**Reita : **… pourquoi tu l'as embrassé sur la joue ?

**Ruki : **Baaah…je sais pas on fait ça pour se dire bonjour et bonne nuit depuis tout petits, je sais même pas à quand ça remonte !

**Reita : **Bizarre…avec Aoi on fait jamais ça…

**Kai : **Mais ça c'est parce que vous êtes trop renfermé et cherchez pas à vous comprendre. *smile*

**Reita : **hmm…t'as surement raison…ok, je vais faire plus attention à Aoi, même si c'est lui le plus âgé ! hé hé

**Ruki : **ah bon ?

**Reita : **Ouais , il a un an de plus que moi, mais quand il était petit il a eu un accident et est resté à l'hôpital pendant environs 6 mois et du coup il a été obligé de redoubler…

**Uruha : **Wouah, je savais pas !

**Kai : **Moi non plus ! C'était quel sorte d'accident ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sur.

**Reita : **Un accident de voiture…le copain de l'époque à ma mère l'a reversé…salop !

**Ruki : **Oh…je le plains…

**Uruha : **Eh bah ça c'est de la nouvelle ! Moi qui croyais que c'était juste un glaçon accro à son portable !

**Reita : **Oh ça c'est cause de son copain de merde ! (je l'aime pas !)…AAH ! Mais que ce tu fais là Uru ?

**Kai et Ruki : **Hein…AAAAAAAH !

**Uruha : **Eh oh ! Du calme ! Je viens de rentrer dans la cuisine (et j'ai même pas eu le droit à un bisou *boude*)

**Ruki : **Gomen Ruwa ! *lui fait un bisou qu'il lui rend pareil pour Kai*

_Et puis Aoi rentra dans la cuisine le teint livide, des cernes bleus-grises sous les yeux en plus d'une démarche de mort vivant. Sans plus attendre Reita se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. Aoi ne savait pas ce qui se passait au début mais il en prit vite conscience._

« **Aoi : **AAAAH !

**Reita : **AAAAAAAh ! *surprit à cause de son frère*Qu'est ce qu'il y a Aoi ?

**Aoi : **R-Reita q-qu'est ce qui te prends ? ! T'es malade ? ! *porte une main à son front* Mais t'as pas de fièvre comment ça se fait ?

**Reita : **Rah ! J'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon onii-san ?

**Aoi : **S-si…mais tu le fais jamais baka !

**Reita : **beuh *lui tire la langue* j'suis pas baka ! Et puis il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer !

**Aoi : **Si tu le veux Rei…

**Reita : **hé hé ! … pourquoi t'as l'air aussi mort-vivant ? *fit il en fronçant les sourcils*

**Aoi : **Pour rien ne t'en fais pas.

**Reita : **C'est à cause de l'autre hein ? !

**Aoi : **… Rei, t'énerve pas onegai *lui jetant un regard suppliant*…Enfaite ils sont où les vieux ?

**Kai : **Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient parti acheter des meubles ce matin et que fallait pas les attendre pour les déjeuner ! ^^…à table !

**Ruki : **Vouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ! ! ! ! !

**Uruha : **Itadaki…Ruki c'est à moi d'y aller le premier, c'est moi le plus grand !

**Ruki : **Mon cul ouais ! »

_C'est ainsi que ces deux malpolis se sont jetés sur le plat qu'avait préparé Kai, sous les yeux ébahi des deux autres._

« **Kai : **Désolé mes p'tits cœurs mais c'est à Aoi et Reita d'y gouter en premier !

**Reita : **HA HA HA ! ! ! Une mère poulPe ! ha ha ha »

_A ce moment là 4 regards blasés se rapportèrent sur lui et comme il se sentait très TRES con il se la ferma pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Mais comme Reita faisait la tête._

« **Reita : **C'est pas bon !

**Ruki : **Alors tu me le passe *fit il en se jetant littéralement sur le plat de Rei*

**Reita : **Ah ça non ! *enlevant le plat juste à temps, avant que Ruki ne s'en empare*

**Aoi : **Alors c'est toujours aussi mauvais ? *sourire malicieux*

**Reita : **OUI ! Mais j'aime FAIM ! ! ! ! alors je le garde ! ! ! ! *possessif -_-'*

**Ruki : **beuh…*faussement en pleure* missant !

**Uruha : ***le prends dans ses bras* Comment ose tu faire ça à mon amour de petit frère ? N'a tu pas honte espèce de … JAUNE créature ?*ton théâtrale XD*

**Reita : **JAUNE CREATURE ? ? ? ! ! ! !

**Aoi : **Bah vouis frérot *en posant une main sur son épaule* désolé de te l'apprendre mais … tu es blonde !

**REita : Aoi…**Cours, c'est un conseil ! »

_Reita se mit à poursuivre Aoi qui alla se réfugier un peu partout dans la maison. Tout le monde eu un fou rire mémorable, l'ambiance a été vraiment bonne pour leur première mâtiné ensemble. Quelque temps après leur course, les deux frères revinrent chacun avec une belle bosse sur la tête…_

«**Uruha : **Bien joué Aoi, tu t'es défendu !

**REita : **Surement pas !

**Aoi : **Non enfaite quand il m'a coursé je me suis prit la porte d'un placard et je suis tombé et lui a trébuché sur moi et s'est prit un table basse »

_Eux, ils étaient gênés comme pas possible alors que les trois autres frères se foutaient ouvertement d'eux. Aoi et Reita retrouvaient leur complicité d'enfance, on aurait dit que les « triplés » avaient déteint sur eux mais tant mieux !_

« **Reita : **Vous vous moquer de nous, hein ? Et bah vous allez payez ! t'es prêt Aoi ? BANZAIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

_C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite entre eux, Kai était celui qui se prenait les plus de coups, « pas méchants » bien sur, Ruki filait entre les doigts de Rei, comme un petit écureuil, c'était d'ailleurs très marrent à voir ! Uruha faisait les yeux doux au moment où Aoi essayait de l'attraper et malheureusement pour lui, il cédait à chaque fois ! _

_Mais c'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte._

« **Kai : **Je vais ouvrir ! »

_Kai alla à la porte, tourna la poignée et l'ouvrit enfin sur…un beau jeune homme… nettement plus grand que lui, les cheveux noir avec une multitude piercings partout accompagné par de quelques tatouages sur les bras, il avait deux housses de guitare avec lui et une valise, il était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, avec des bracelets partout et jeans sombre avec des chaines…ça lui rappelait un peu le style de Ru', Reita et Aoi réuni…Ce jeune beau gosse lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de Kai, qui se sentie rougir comme une fillette lors de son premier baiser…_

_« Ohayo, cute-chan Miyavi desu. »_

_**OoOoO**_

_Mortel ! Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Personnellement je trouve qu'il ne sert pas à grands chose ce chapitre mais je le trouve vraiment trop drôle XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! !_

_Que ce que Miya est venu faire ici ?_

_Reita et Aoi qui « retrouvent » leur complicité ?_

_Uruha qui fait les yeux doux à Aoi ?_

_Tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre _

_NIARK NIARK NIARK !_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 5 : NEW BROTHER ? !**_

_Les choses vont s'éclaircir !_

_Matta ashita_

_(PS : dans le prochain chapitre il y aura aussi un subite rapprochement aux tons yaoi entre deux personnage, je vous laisse méditer la dessus, je sai, je suis méchante ^^)_


	5. NEW BROTHER !

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 5 : NEW BROTHER ?**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ euh….rien à dire, je crois…_

_**OoOoO**_

_« Ohayo, cute-chan Miyavi desu. »_

…

« **REita : **QUOI ? ! NOUVEAU FRERE ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *tapant sur la table*

**Sakura : **Euh oui, ses parents ont longtemps été mes amis mais comme on s'était perdu de vu je n'avais plus de nouvelle et puis il y a quelques temps je les ai croisé dans un super marché, et puis on a reprit contacte…mais il y a eu cette accident…je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours...et puis je connaissais Miyavi, et du coup j'ai décidé, avec son accord bien attendu, de l'adopter… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…

**Aoi : **Pas vraiment mais t'aurai pu nous le dire avant, il a débarqué tout seul et sans vous, et puis Kai est toujours choqué. *en montrant Kai en état de « choc » (enfin dans les nuages)*

**Kai : ***qui se réveille* Hein quoi ?

**Aoi : **Que ce que je disais ? *soupire* enfin bref, étant le plus vieux de la bande c'et à moi de commencer les festivités, * s'approche de Miya et lui tend la main* Bonjours, Aoi, bienvenu.

**Miyavi : **Arigato ! Miyavi * serre sa main*

**Ruki : **Moi je suis Ruki, salut !

**Miyavi : **Salut petit !

**Ruki : ***boude* Ze chui pas petit d'abord !

**Uruha et Reita : **hihi *pouffent dans leurs coin*

**Reita : **'Jour, Reita.

**Miyavi : **Salut Reita, je peux t'appeler Rei ?

**Reita : **Ouais pas de problèmes !

**Uruha : **Je suis Uruha, mais on m'appelle Ruwa, enchanté ! *souris*

**Miyavi : **Moi aussi ! *lui rend son sourie*

**Kai : **Euh j-je m-m-ma-m'appelle K-Kai, yo-yoroshiku *s'incline*

**Sakura : **Ne sois pas si stressé Kai-kun !

**Kai : **J-je suis pas stressé !

**Uruha : **à peine ! »

_Et c'est dans ce genre d'ambiance que ce passa leur déjeuner, entre Miyavi qui faisait connaissance avec tout le monde, Kai qui se faisait charrier et Ruki qui boudait à cause de sa taille ! Cela fut chaleureux quand même et Miyavi s'entendait très bien avec tout le monde et surtout Ru' ! Et nous les retrouvons dans une conversation très intéressante…(les vieux étant parti pour…faire une chose d'adulte ^^)_

« **Miyavi : **Mais oui mais CORA c'est bien pour les mangas et tout et tout mais des rayons ne sont pas développé ! En plus figure toi que j'ai même pas trouvé de punaises là bas mon 'tit Ru' !

**Ruki : **Même pas de punaises ? ! Mais j'hallucine !

**Uruha : **Mais pourquoi t'avais besoin de punaises ?

**Miyavi : **Pour les posters !*(^^)*

**Reita : **Ok, mais sinon pour les mangas ils les font apparaitre à temps mais comme tu l'as si bien dis Miya (déjà familier ? !) ils ne développent pas assez, on a que des mangas super connu Style : naruto, franchement c'est à chier mais bon, heureusement qu'il y a des trucs marrent ! Et vous les gars c'et quoi votre mangas préféré ?

**Aoi : **Perso je suis plus pour Catacombes et Death Note c'était pas mal, même si j'ai vraiment une préférence pour Zombie Loan.

**Ruki : **Moi j'aime Shugo Chara !

**Tous (sauf Ru') : HEIN ?**

**Ruki : **Bah quoi ? J'aime bien Peach Pit c'est tout et je suis trop fan de Zombie Loan ! et évidement j'adore Fairy Tail !

**REita : **Ah ouais, eux ils envoient c'est trop ! Et à GEANT ils ne les mettent qu'un mois après leurs sorties officielles! Ils sont cons, et ils font chier !

**Aoi : **C'est claire, des vrais chieurs !

**Uruha : **Tiens t'aime ça toi ?

**Aoi : **je.

**Reita : ***le coupe* FAIRY TAIL C'EST GENIAL ! ! ! ! On peut pas ne pas l'aimer ! Alors évidement qu'il aime !

**Aoi : ***fronce les sourcils* oui mais c'est à MOI que Uruha a posé cette question !

**Reita : **ça va ! Roh tu vas pas me faire la tête 'tit frère, quand même !

**Aoi : **Bah si ! Et en plus je suis pas ton 'tit frère !

**Reita : **Si ! J'ai deux centimètres de plus que toi *fière de lui*

**Aoi : **Ouais bah Ruki il est nettement plus petit que moi !

**Kai : **Ru' est un nain !

**Uruha : **Non, un minimoys ! XD !

**Reita : **Non, un. *se fait couper par…*

**Ruki : MAIS VOS GUEULES ! ! ! ! ! **Putain de merde ! Oui je suis petit et alors ? ! ! ! et puis je/»

_Alors que tout le monde semblait surprit par son comportement, Kai lui, ne l'était pas. Il prit les plus jeunes dans ses bras et le coupa dans son élan de colère. Et là Uru tape sa main contre son front._

**Uruha : **Merde, quel con !

**Miyavi : **Ruki ? !

**Uruha : ***sentant les regards noir de ses deux frères* Mais non ! Moi ! J'avais oublié qu'il est comme ça…

**Reita : **Euh c'est quoi le « comme ça » ?

**Uruha : **Ruki est très lunatique et n'aime pas…quand on lui parle comme ça…*baissant le regard*

**Aoi : **Je comprends pas…t'en parle comme si c'était grave.

**Uruha : **C'est qu'entendre des mauvaises choses à son sujet en masse comme ça…enfin bref, ça ramène de mauvais souvenirs voilà !

**Reita : **Euh j.

**Uruha : **Tais toi ! ! Je veux juste qu'on change de sujet de conversation…

**Reita : ***en bon bout en train* Ouais bah on parlait des super marché ! Et dites les gars, que ce que vous pensez d'Inter marché ?

**Aoi : **Bof, rien de particulier…j'y vais jamais… »

_Et c'est là que Sakura descendit avec un petit sourire coquin…tout le monde savait pourquoi mais bon, on ne parle pas de ça dans cette fanfiction !_

« **Sakura : **Salut les petits ! Enfaite j'aurai une faveur à demander à Uruha-kun et Aoi-chan, vous pouvez aller faire quelques courses en ville ?

**Uruha : **Moi je suis d'ac, mais il nous faut une voiture et papa veux pas me prêter la sienne *boude* 

**Sakura : ***rigole légèrement* T'inquiète pas, Sora a ramené ton scooter, il est devant le garage. Tiens *lui tend la liste de course* Et les autres, j'aimerai bien que vous aidiez Miyavi à s'installer et tout.

**Reita : '**Tendez là, Uru a un scoot ? ! Prête le moi !

**Sakura : **Non mon chéri…tu te rappelle surement de ce qui s'était passé avec la voiture…*dit elle en fronçant les sourcils mais avec un sourire moqueur*

**Kai : **Que ce qui s'est passé ?

**Ruki : **Tu l'as fait rentrer dans un poteau ? ! *rigole comme un malade*

**Reita : ***le regarde avec des yeux exorbité (O.o)* comme t'as de deviné Ru' ? »

_Un silence s'installa pendant 20 petites secondes pour laisser place à un fou rire générale, Kai qui se pliait en deux tellement que c'était drôle et Ruki, qui était encore dans ses bras n'était pas mieux puis ensuite on a eu le droit à un Miyavi qui tomba comme une merde en arrière en ramenant la chaise avec lui. ( Du XD général quoi ^^)_

_Uruha et Aoi finirent quand même par sortir de la maison en rigolant encore, puis virent le scooter._

« **Uruha : **Mon amuuuuuur ! *se jette sur son scoot*

**Aoi : **ha ha ha ! *le pointant du doigt* t'es trop drôle comme ça !

**Uruha : ***lui sourit * C'est pas ma faute ! hé hé »

_Ils s'installèrent finalement sur le « bijou » d'Uruha. Aoi derrière lui, serrant sa taille entre ses mains, tout les deux rougirent de cette position mais au fond d'eux…ils en profitairent ! Aoi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ruwa respirant son odeur, si douce et délicieuse. Même si ils s'aimaient pas au début, ce mec était vraiment craquant – pensa le beau brun. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivaient en ville, Uru stationna son véhicule, ils prirent des sacs et dirigèrent dans quelques petites épiceries…pendant un moment personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit puis finalement le gothique se lança._

« **Aoi : **Tu sais Uru *celui-ci tourne sa tête vers Aoi* …pour hier…enfin, je voulais m'excuser, j'avais pas à réagir comme ça, j'étais juste…*baisse la tête* un peu inquiet au sujet d'un truc et puisjesuisvraimentdésoléRuwa….*marmonnant tout ça, un peu gêné par son comportement de la veille*

**Uruha : ***surprit* Aoi…merci ! Moi aussi je m'excuse ! on fait la paix ?* avec un sourire franc*

**Aoi : **Oh oui, bien sur ! *relève la tête et lui sourit aussi »

_Le reste du trajet se passa dans une meilleure humeur. Les deux beaux-gosses se racontaient les anecdotes de leurs familles, et rigolaient beaucoup ensemble. C'est là qu'on dit que le courant passe vraiment. Ruwa a remarqué que le regard de Aoi devenait triste lorsqu'il voyait le couples, il trouvait cela très étrange…_

_Puis au moment où ils décidèrent de rentrer (ayant fait leurs courses bien sur) une main forte empoigna les fesses d'Aoi et une autre le retourna pour faire face à un homme._

« - Wouah mais c'est que elle est vachement bonne la chaudasse...Viens on va bien s'amuser *le tirant par le bras* ça se voit que t'attend que ça petite pute ! »

_Aoi prit peur et se mit à trembler, s'écarquillant les yeux, il dit au mec de le lâcher d'une toute petite voix… Il commençait à sangloter._

_C'est à ce moment que Uruha intervint, nan mais comment ce salop ose toucher Aoi ? ! SON frère ! ! ! En plus il le traitait de pute ! Et il touchait ces fesses…mais il se prenait pour qui ? ! ! ! ! Uruha prit Aoi par son bras libre et le tira dans ses bras._

« **Uruha : **Tu te prends pour qui espèce de petite bite en chaleur? ! Tu le touche pas c'est clair ? ! ! ! ! *tenant Aoi toujours dans ses bras*

-hé hé ! C'est que toi aussi t'es mignonne, venaient toutes les deux on va bien s'amuser, je vais vous l'enfoncer profond hé hé hé *rire de dégénéré*

**Uruha : **Putain toi-même ! Je suis un mec espèce de fils de pute ! »

_Pour appuyer ses dires, il balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du gros dégelasse lui lançant des insultes au passage, il ramassa le sac de course de Aoi, prit celui dans ses bras et ils repartirent vers le scooter…_

« **Uruha : **ne Aoi…tu va bien ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt je m'en veux vraiment…

**Aoi : **T'-t'as pas à t'en v-vouloir je…c'est ma faute…gomennsai Uruha *et il éclata réellement en sanglots* »

_Uruha resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules…il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, et encore moins ceux qui lui était chèr…mine de rien le petit Ruwa s'était vraiment attaché à ce brun gothique et vachement canon…Uruha se promit d'essayer de plus le protéger, après tout c'est vrai que ressembler à des filles n'aide pas toujours…_

« **Uruha : **t'inquiète pas Aoi, tu sais moi aussi je ressemble à une meuf et tout m/

**Aoi : **Oui mais toi tu es beau alors que moi…je ressemble à une pute…Tout le monde le dit

**Uruha : ***fronce les sourcils* …Aoi…Aoi, regarde moi…

**Aoi : ***plant son regard dans celui de Ruwa avec encore des larmes aux coins de ses yeux*

**Uruha : **T'es loin d'être une pute tu sais ? De plus…tu es très beau, magnifique même et tu n'as rien du tout à te rapprocher…

_**Aoi : **__*tout rouge*____Merci Ruwa…_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Que de tristesse ! Par moment je trouvais qu'il servait à rien ce chap…mais J'AIME cette fic du coup j'y mets des trucs…plus au moins bizarre, hé hé._

_Un Miyavi adopté le 2__ème__ jour de notre fic ?_

_Un discours sur…CORA ?_

_Un Ruki lunatique ? _

_Un Reita « casseur de voiture » ?_

_Un Aoi qui s'éxcuse ? Un Ruwa qui le pardonne ?_

_Un Aoi qui se fait traiter comme une pute ?_

_Un Uruha qui le protège ?_

_TOUT ÇA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_**Chapitre 6 : Soyons potes ^^ !**_


	6. Soyons Potes !

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 6: **__**Soyons Potes ^^**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ salut salut !Comme ous voyez la fic avance vite (les vacs y sont pour quelques choses ^^) Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimez ma fic et que vous allez pas la lâcher ! ! !_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pendant que les deux autres étaient en ville, ceux qui sont resté aidaient Miyavi pour ses bagages en lui expliquant où se trouvent de divers endroits de la maison. En ayant fini de monter les bagages._

« **Reita : **ouf ! Les gars on a bien travaillé ! T'en as des trucs dans les valises Miya !

**Miyavi : **Ouais je sais, mais un aussi bel être que moi se doit d'avoir quelques jokers dans son sac ! *smile*

**Ruki : **Ha ha ha ! Toi, t'es trop modeste ! ! ! HA HA HA ! *il se pli en deux à force de rire et fini par tomber par terre*

**Miyavi : ***boude en croisant ses mains sur son torse* gnagnagnagnagnagnagna…

**Kai : ***lui vient en aide* Oh, te marre pas Ru', toi t'es pire ! Combien de valises t'avais prit déjà pour ton maquillage ? Et je ne parle même pas de tes fringues et encore heureux, on a du vendre la moitié de tes vêtements pour que le reste puisse rentrer dans le coffre !

**Ruki : ***choqued* mai-mai MAIS-EUH !

**Reita : **Wouah, Ru' ! Je savais pas que t'étais du style accro au shopping, je m'en suis pas rendu compte !

**Kai : **Bah c'est qu'on est arrivé avant vous, du coup il a eu le temps de cacher les preuves le petit vilain !

**Ruki : **Bu, chui pas un 'tit vilain ! ! ! ! *faussement vexé avec des larmes aux yeux*

**Miyavi : ***le prend dans ses bras et tout aussi théâtralement comme son ami* T'inquiete pas mon Ru' je te comprends bien, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on est des fashion victimes ! ! ! »

_Après un petit regard blasé mais à la fois amusé de Rei et Kai tout redevenait plus au moins calme. Puis les deux blonds partirent dans leurs chambre pour on ne sait quel bêtise du grand blond au bandeau. Kai et Miyavi se retrouvèrent seuls dans leurs chambre…à vrai dire tout les deux étaient gêné, Kai troublé par le comportement de Miya. Et le grand brun était un peu attirait envers son « cute-chan », il le trouvait vraiment trop mignon._

_Dans les chambres des garçons il y avait toujours une grande bibliothèque pour deux, Kai alla vers celle qui était dans sa chambre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds (laissant Miyavi le soin de mater ses super fesses !^^) voulu mettre trois bouquins sur la plus haute des étagères mais ils lui ont échappé des mains, et ces trois livres se retrouvèrent éparpillé par terre avec toutes les notes qu'il y avait dedans partout dans la chambre._

« **Kai : **ah merde !

**Miyavi : **attends, je vais t'aider *allant vers lui*

**Kai : **Merci *_smile_ !* »

_Miyavi lui souriait aussi, ce que c'était agréable ces sourires entre eux, ça détendait l'atmosphère, peut importe l'endroit où ils étaient tout devenait plus…léger…_

_En ramassant les affaires de Kai, Miyavi tomba sur quelque chose d'étrange._

« **Miyavi : **Kai…*attirant l'attention de celui-ci* c'est quoi ? *lui montrant l'objet qui était dans ses mains*

**Kai : **hein ? »

_Kai vint près de lui (ils étaient accroupi au sol c'est pour ça -_-') puis un sourire mélancolique s'étira sur son visage._

« **Kai : **ça…c'est une photo de famille…qui date de très longtemps** »**

_Miyavi regarda la photo très attentivement, la dessus il y avait un jeune qu'il reconnu étant Sora, il avait toujours ce sourire magnifique…Il y avait deux bébés dans les bras du père, il y vit Kai, après tout déjà à cette époque il souriait comme un ange et l'autre ça devait être Uruha, il dormait, comme enveloppé dans un nuage des plus doux. Et puis une jeune femme, enceinte, ça devait être le petit Ru' dans son ventre. Elle était très joyeuse, ses cheveux étaient châtain très claire avec de très belles mèches blondes, évidement soigné à la perfection. En clair, c'était l'une de plus belle photos de familles qu'il a pu voir de toute sa vie._

« **Kai : **Là c'est Sora, et les deux gamins c'est moi et Ruwa, et là…c'est ma maman *une larme dévala sa joue*

**Miyavi : ***le prend dans ses bras*…Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère Kai…vraiment désolé…

**Kai : **T'inquiet…c'est rien je…tout va bien »

_Miyavi ne le lâcha pas pour autant et le garda dans ses bras encore…cette douce étreinte, en plus de pouvoir respirer l'odeur de l'autre…c'était…génial…_

…

_Quelques temps après Aoi et Uruha rentrèrent, c'était au tour du repas d'être servis. L'ambiance fut joyeuse, comme on s'y attendait._

« **Sora : **Alors le scoot, ça va ?

**Uruha : **Vouais mon bijou est super ! ! !

**Sora : ***sourire* content pour toi fiston !

**Reita **: *sourire* moi aussi !...dis, tu me le prête ?

**Aoi : ***le frappe à l'arrière du cran* Baka !

**Reita : **Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aoi, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Miyavi : **Parce que peut être que t'as cassé une bagnole la dernière fois ?

**Reita : **Mais !

**Sora : **Oh bah je l'aurai pas cru ! Mais t'inquiet Rei-kun, je te donnerai des cours de conduites si tu veux ! *(^^)*

**Reita : **Ah, c'est vrai ? ! Arigato Sora-san ! !

**Sora : **Mais de rien mon 'tit ! *lui ébouriffant les cheveux*

**Sakura : **huh *(^^)* alors, ça vous plait ce qu'on a préparé avec Kai ?

**Miyavi : **Ouais c'est trop bon !

**Reita : **Ouais c'est claire, c'est délicieux !

**Ruki : **Hé, tu t'en doutais ? Kai est le meilleur ! ! ! Enfin, Sakura-san aussi ! *(^^')*

**Uruha : **Aoi…tu manges pas ?

**Aoi : **euh…si si ! C'est bon, mais j'ai pas trop faim…

**Reita : **T'es pas malade au moins ? *en prenant une grosse bouché*

**Sakura : **Rei, fait des petits bouchés ! Sinon tu vas t'étouffer ! Comme quand t'étais petit !

**Ruki : **ha ha ha ! Alors après la bagnole dans un poteau on apprend que tu t'étais étouffé avec un « grosse bouché » ha ha ha ! *xd* Que ce que t'as encore fais dans la vie ?

**Aoi : **Bah quand il avait 5ans il est allé en ville à poil !

**Tous : **…HA HA HA HA HA»

_C'était partie pour un fou rire général, mais en même temps le petit Rei à poil….c'est trop !_

_Mais quelques temps après cette crise de rire, Aoi quitta la table en disant qu'il se sentait pas bien. Uruha ne comprenait pas son comportement, même si ce qui c'était passé avant y devait être pour quelque chose…_

_Il en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, traiter Aoi de pute ? ! ! ! ! Quel salop ce mec ! Il aurait du le tuer pour ces mots ! ! ! Uruha courra dans les escaliers, il était temps de s'expliquer avec Aoi ! ! ! Il ouvra brusquement la porte de leur chambre mais il n'y avais personne alors il entreprenait d'aller dans leur salle de bain.(tj une pour chaque chambre)_

« **Uruha : **Aoi ? … Aoi ? T'es l. »

_Alors il vit Aoi entrain de vomir son repas, larmes aux yeux. C'était une nausée très violente._

« **Uruha : **Merde Aoi ! Hey ça va mon vieux ? »

_Il posa une mon sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait. Puis lorsque cette « chose » passa, Aoi avait fondu en larmes et Uru ne perdit pas une minute pour le prendre dans ses bras pour la seconde de fois de la journée…il espéra que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude._

« **Uruha : **Calme Aoi *lui caresse le dos*

**Aoi : **Uruha…pourquoi…*relève ses yeux humides pour fixer Ruwa* Pourquoi tous le monde me prend pour une pute ?...Que ce que j'ai fais ? »

_Uruha resta interdit un moment…comment…comment on pouvait penser cela de soit ?... « tous le monde », il n'y avait pas que ce type ? Alors Uruha resserra son emprise autour de la taille du brun._

« **Uruha : **J'ignore ce que les gens t'ont dit dans le passé mais t'es loin d'être une pute…pour moi et pour les gens qui t'aiment. Ecoute, tu n'as rien fais de mal…c'est juste que t'as un trop gros _sex apple !_ »

_Uru savait que cette plaisanterie était assez to-much dans la situation mais malgré tout il vit Aoi sourire…_

_Dans la chambre de Miyavi et Kai : _

_Quelques heures après le départ de Uruha et Aoi, tout le monde allèrent se coucher, Kai allait se mettre dans son lit en rougissant, car Miyavi était là. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'avança vers le lit du petit brun (oui bon il est pas petit mais à coté de Miya…)_

« **Miyavi : **Euh Kai…*rougissant et se grattant la nuque* bah enfaite…je n'ai jamais pu bien dormir dans un endroit que je connais pas alors…alors je me demandais si je pouvais dormir avec toi ce soir…enfin je comprendrai que tu veuille pas mais.

**Kai : ***se pousse et retire un bout de la couverture en souriant* bien sur, vas y ! *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **Merci, Kai t'es trop chou * ^^*

**Kai : *** tout rouge* Euh merci Miya »

_Miyavi se glissa dans le lit de Kai en lui souriant. Kai était gêné au plus haut point mais en même temps heureux, ce beau brun était avec lui…que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?_

_Quelques heures plus tard ils s'entrelacèrent, sans s'en rendre compte._

_Dans la chambre de Reita et Ruki : _

« **REita : **L'est trop sympa Miya !

**Ruki : **C'est vrai, l'est trop cool !...ha ha ha ! dire que tu t'es promené à poil à 5ans !...hmm, je pense que depuis t'as queue a fait un bond en avant ? (pour ceux qui n'ont pas pigé : « sa bite a poussé » quoi)

**Reita : **Hein ? Mais t'es un pervers enfaite Ru' ! ! !

**Ruki : **Vouais ! *(^^)* »

_Et Reita lui balança un coussin en plein face, s'en suivi d'une grande bataille de polochons ! Puis les deux belles blondes s'endormirent._

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _

_Alors ça vous a plus ? J'espère que oui, j'essaye de faire avancer la fic au plus vite possible donc revenait me voir souvent ! ! ! ^^_

_Euh…j'ai un peu la flemme de faire des questions mais…bon, je vais essayer de le faire…_

_Miyavi et Ruki victimes du shopping ?_

_La photo de famille de Kai ?_

_Sora qui veut donner des cours particulier à Rei ?(c'est perdu d'avance XD !)_

_Un Aoi malade ? _

_Un Uruha qui le rassure ?_

_Un Miyavi peureux ?_

_Un Kai qui se demande l'origine de ces sentiments ?_

_Un Ruki hentai ?_

_TOUT CELA ET ENCOTRE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE !_

_**Chapitre 7 : Rock star ! !**_

_(entre autre les découvertes des passions !)_


	7. Rock Star!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 7: **__**Rock Star!**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Euh…pour une fois j'ouvre pas ma grande gueule…_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tout le monde avait emménagée ensemble. L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus joyeuse tous les jours, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir aux parents._

_Aujourd'hui était une belle journée et après un bon déjeuner Uruha alla dans la salle de bain et Aoi retourna dans leur chambre, alors que Uru se regardait dans le miroir sous tout les angles avec toutes sortes de positions, il entendit un son très beau parvenir de sa chambre. Il quitta sa salle de bain pour…_

« **Uruha : **Tu sais ce que c'est cette musique Aoi ? »

_Il se figea…c'était celle de Aoi…elle était splendide et … et le jeune homme aussi, il avait les yeux fermé, en se concentrant uniquement sur sa musique, tous ses muscles étaient détendu ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et il avait les jambes croisée, elles étaient très fines et longues…Uruha piqua un fard, que ce qu'il lui prenait de reluquer son « frère » de cette manière ? Ruwa ne se rendit pas compte qu'Aoi avait arrêté de jouer._

« **Aoi : **Oh Ruwa t'étais là ?

**Uruha : ***sortant de ses pensées* euh oui…mais dis moi, tu fais de la guitare depuis combien de temps au juste ?

**Aoi : **Pour te dire la vérité depuis très jeune, vers 8ans officiellement mais sinon je m'amusais déjà quand j'étais tout bébé.

**Uruha : **Wouah, bah t'es un professionnel, moi je me sens vraiment nul à coté de toi là…*(^^'')*

**Aoi : **Tu fais de la guitare ?

**Uruha : **Oui mais je ne sais pas jouer de la acoustique j'en ai jamais essayé, enfaite j'ai tout de suite commencé par l'électrique et je me déchainé comme un malade et puis je le fais toujours ! *(^^)*

**Aoi : ***sourit* Tu sais il n'y a pas tellement de différences … enfin si tu veux je peux t'apprendre

**Uruha : **C'est vrai ? !

**Aoi : ***(^^)* Oui !

**Uruha : **Génial ! Mais enfaite, toi t'en as une de guitare électrique ?

**Aoi : **Mais bien sur mon petit !

**Uruha : **Hey je suis pas petit !(ça c'est ruki)

**Aoi : **Peut être mais je suis le plus âgé !

**Uruha : **Le plus vieux ouais !

**Aoi : …** tant pis pour tes cours de guitare acoustique…après tout je suis tellement vieux !

**Uruha : ***paniqué* mais non Aoi voyons ! *lèche boite* je retire ce que j'ai dit en plus t'as plus d'expérience que moi ! ! ! Allez Aoi-sama, accepte mes excuses ! *sourire de faux cul*

**Aoi : **…Tss, lèche bote va ! haha ! Mais bon je t'aime bien quand même ! *lui sourit* dis, ça te dirais de faire une composition avec moi ? Sur les guitares électriques bien sur !

**Uruha : ***sourit* Ok ! Alors _let's go_ ! »

_Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent chercher leurs instruments et commencèrent à choisir un morceau qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux pour pouvoir l'interpréter, très vite leur choix tomba sur une chanson très connu, d'un groupe du nom de Versailles…_

_Miyavi trainer dans les couloirs de la maison car il ne savait pas quoi faire, Kai était plongé dans une espèce de livre de merde et ne faisait presque plus attention à Miya, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment beaucoup. Alors il alla voir ce que faisaient les autres, c'est alors qu'il entendit une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il alla vers la chambre d'où provenait ce son et vit Uruha et Aoi avec deux guitares très classes exécuter un duo, c'était tout simplement divin, surtout cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux._

« **Miyavi : ***attendit la fin du duo avant de parler* Wouah les mecs c'est super ! Je savais pas que j'avais deux guitaristes pros sous le même toit que moi ! *applaudis*

**Uruha : ***rougit* m-merci mais moi je suis loin d'être pro, Aoi lui il l'est vraiment.

**Aoi : **Mais nan, je suis pas encore pro et puis je te jure que tu joues très bien !

**Miyavi : **En tout cas votre solo, enfin duo, était génial. Tient, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai aussi une guitare ! ça vous dit un…trip…un, un…euh

**Aoi : ***rigole* on a compris Miya t'inquiet ! Allez les gars on se fait ce duo à trois ! *(^^)* »

_Et c'est ainsi qu'après s'être allé chercher sa guitare Miya et les deux autres guitaristes se mirent à refaire le morceau qu'ils avaient entamé peu de temps avant. Miyavi était quelqu'un de très doué, presqu'autant que Aoi, même si selon le brun gothique, Miyavi allait pas tarder à le surpasser. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant encore quelques temps ou bien peut être quelques heures. _

_Kai était entrain de lire un livre passionnant sur les biens faits du jus de pommes, soudant un bruit parvint à ses oreilles…enfin un bruit, c'était plutôt une mélodie, oui c'était des guitares, il ne saurai dire combien mais il y en avait au moins deux. Alors le détenteur d'un smile à tomber par terre décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Il alla en direction du bruit, alors il comprit que ça venait de la chambre de son frère et d'Aoi. Puis il ouvrit la porte en découvrant 3 guitaristes en sueur en train de se déchainer comme des diables sur leurs guitares électriques._

« **Kai : **Eh bah les gars c'est la big classe !

**Aoi : **Oh Kai ! Gomen on t'avais pas vu *avec un sourire d'excuse*

**Miyavi : **T'as trouvé ça comment ? Je me suis bien débrouillé hein ? *avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles*

**Uruha : **Ouais et nous on compte pour du beurre ! *fit il en croisant ses bras sur son torse*

**Kai : **J'ai trouvé ça super ! C'était vraiment génial ! Et non, vous ne comptez pas pour du beurre !

**Uruha : **Merci ça fait plaisir de l'entendre ! *smile*…Attends Kai, papa il avait pas ramené ta batterie ?

**Kai : **Bah maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai ! Elle est dans le garage !

**Miyavi : **Hey super ! Venez on va allez jouer là bas ! Et puis je suis sur qu'avec une batterie ce serai encore plus cool !

**Aoi : **Pas bête ! Allez venez les mecs ! »

_Alors les dits « mecs » s'en allèrent dans le garage mais lorsqu'il allait la porte de l'entrée ils découvrirent Ruki qui courait comme un malade, et Reita derrière lui qui semblait…mouillé ? Ruki couru se cacher derrière Uruha._

« **Uruha : **Mais Ru' que ce que tu fais ?

**Ruki : **Protège moi onii-chan ! *fit il avec un regard plein de larmes, au quel personne ne pouvait résister*

**Uruha : **kya ! kawaii-desu ! *son regard se tourna vers Reita en fronçant les sourcils* Toi, que ce t'as fais à mon petit frère chéri et adorable ? !

**Reita : **Hein ? ! ! Mais c'est de sa faute !

**Miyavi : **Comment un petit kawaii pareil pourrai faire quoi que se soit ? Rei, assume tes actes, vieux !

**Reita** : Pardon ? !

**Kai : **Bon alors, on attend ! Que ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Reita : **Mais c'est sa faute ! Aoi, toi tu me crois, nee ?

**Aoi : **Je suis désolé mais il est trop mignon pour avoir fait quoi que se soit en plus toi, tu fais toujours le con et des bêtises. »

_Ruki, toujours derrière Ruwa fit un V de la victoire avec ses doigts._

« **Reita : **Même pas vrai en plus !

**Aoi : **Euh, tu te rappelle de la voiture de maman ?

**Reita : **Mais c'était un accident ! ! ! Et puis c'est la faute de se nain, j'étais dehors et tout et lui il vient et puis il m'arrose ! ! !

**Aoi : ***hausse un sourcil* c'est vrai ce qu'il dit Ru' ?

**Ruki :** …Buuuu ! Il m'a traité de nain ! ! ! *se met à faire une petite crise de pleures, fausse évidement*

**Uruha, Miyavi, Kai et Aoi : **EXCUSE TOI REITA ! ! ! !

**Reita : **Bande da lâcheurs ! C'est pas parce qu'il est petit, blond et très mignon et…rah merde !...Hey les gars où vous allez comme ça avec vos guitares ?

**Miyavi : **J'aime bien ta technique pour changer de sujet ! On va dans le garage, Sora-san a installé la batterie de Kai on va jouer la bas une petite chanson.

**Ruki : **Wouah ! Dites je peux venir ?

**Aoi : **Mais bien sur ! *dit il en souriant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ru'*

**Reita : **Bah attendez je vais chercher ma basse !

**Uruha : **Tu sais jouer de la basse ?

**Reita : ***(^^)* Ouais ! Dis, et toi petit bonhomme tu sais jouer de quelque chose ?

**Ruki : ***en pointant un doigt sur lui-même* moi ? et bah…je sais un peu jouer de la guitare mais j'ai pas le même niveau que Uru et je sais faire un peu de batterie mais bon, Kai est quand même meilleur.

**Miyavi : **Bah ce que tu sais faire, c'est déjà pas mal ! *en souriant*

**Aoi : **Bon, nous on va au garage, alors Rei tu te grouille !

**Reita : **Roger ! »

_C'est ainsi que Reita parti chercher sa basse chérie d'amuuuuuur. _

_Pendant ce temps là, les autres garçons découvrirent le garage super bien installé, avec une belle batterie noire au fond et quelques amplis. Peu de temps après Reita arriva._

« **Reita : **Wouah putain c'est trop bien aménagé !

**Aoi : **Ouais c'est parfait ! On se refait le même morceau que tout à l'heure !

**Reita : **Lequel ?

**Aoi : **Celui qu'on jouait, tu te rappelle Rei ? Celui des Versailles ? A l'époque, dieu sait comment tu me faisais chier pour qu'on le joue ! »

_Tout le monde explosa de rire et même Reita le grognon ! Et c'était partie pour un petit morceau, Ruki regardait cette scène avec attention, c'était réellement époustouflant, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas vraiment participer. Mais Ruki admirait cette scène avec des yeux plein d'étoiles…c'était un moment magique…_

_Quelques temps plus tard ils arrêtèrent de jouer pour se reposer un peu._

« **Ruki : **Vous êtes trop fort, c'était génial !

**Miya et Rei : **Ouais, ouais on sait ! ! !

**Reita : **Mais toi petit bonhomme pourquoi t'as pas apporté ta guitare ?

**Ruki : **Bah, c'est que pour en jouer j'utilisais celle de Ruwa, alors j'en ai pas !*(^^''')*

**Reita : **D'accord, alors il faudrait t'en acheter une !

**Ruki : **Mais c'est pas la peine d'utiliser de l'agent pour moi !

**Kai : **On verra ça une autre fois les gars, on est crevé là ! *fit il en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en vidant une bouteille d'eau*

**Miyavi :** ouais…dites les gars, ça vous tenterai une sorties entre « frérots » ce week end?

**Tous (sauf Miya) : **Hein ?

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'arrête quand il faut pas XD ! Pour Ruki je ne sais pas trop si il sait jouer de la batterie donc ne vous fiez pas à ça. Par contre pour la guitare j'en suis sur ! (je l'ai vu dans un backstage et il jouait un morceau)_

_Alors : Un Aoi musicien ?_

_Un Uruha qui le matte ?_

_Aoi qui propose un cours particulier à Ruwa ?_

_Un Miya qui s'incruste ?_

_Un Kai batteur ?_

_Un garage super trop bien aménagé ?_

_Un Ruki qui fait chier à Reita ?_

_Un Reita qui fait des «compliments » au 'tit bonhomme ?_

_Un groupe peut il se former avec eux tous ensembles?_

_Une sortie ? Que ce qu'il va se passer ? Quelles révélations nous attendent ?_

_TOUT CELA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_**Chapitre 8 : THE SORTIE ! ! !**_

_Ce chapitre parlera de cette fameuse sortie et je laisse planer le suspense ! ^^_


	8. THE SORTIE!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 8: **__** THE SORTIE !**_

_**Résumé :**__Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Alors pour ceux qui me suivent (je sais pas si y en a beaucoup mais bon (-_-')) Donc je dois vous dire que comme je pars en vacances pour une semaine __IL N'Y AURA PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRES PENDANT CETTE PERIODE ! ! !__ mais je reprendrai du service juste après être rentré donc à dans une semaine cher lecteurs qui s'intéressent à ma vie (il devrait vraiment pas y en avoir bc = =) !_

_**Ah oui, un petit cadeau de ma part**__ : youtube . com / watch_ _v=aitiCmBQGnI (sans espaces)  
_

_Mattez moi ça les gens !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pendant les jours qui suivaient, les gars continuaient de répéter et multipliaient les gaffes et les crises de fou rires…ils se sont bien trouvé quoi ! C'est alors qu'arriva le weekend, tout le monde accepta la proposition de Miyavi. Ils optèrent pour d'abord vers 17h aller dans un bar-karaoké puis enchainer par une boite de nuit et rentrer vers 1h. C'est ainsi que vers 17h tout le monde commencèrent à se ressembler dans le hall._

« **Kai : **Oui bon, on y av pas passer la nuit, dépêcher vous les gars ! »

_Kai était vêtu d'une simple chemise noir avec un slim blanc, rien de trop extravagant mais après tout, c'est la simplicité lui allait bien !_

« **Reita : **Ouais les gars, faut pas trois heures pour se préparer non plus ! »

_Reita de son coté un de ses multiples buggy extra larges, de couleur blanche, mais on peut pas lui en vouloir, ça moulait ces fesses, c'était un truc de dingue ! Il avait un gilet en cuir noir, sans manche, ouvert complètement, de cette façon on pouvait voir tout son torse musclé. Puis un bracelet de force pour compléter le tout ! Comme à son habitude un bandeau sur le nez puis les cheveux en piques…on change pas une équipe qui gagne !_

« **Aoi : **J'arrive, j'arrive ! Presser pas les mecs !

**Uruha : **Ouais on arrive ! »

_Les deux colocataires de chambre défendirent à toute vitesse les marches pour ce présenté devant leurs frères._

_Aoi s'était maquillé d'une façon encore plus gothique que d'habitude, il avait vraiment un charme dévastateur et c'était encore plus accentué par sa tenu ! Il portait un haut moulant noir très court, qui s'arrêtait avant son nombril, qui d'ailleurs possédait un piercing. Son pantalon était en cuir noir, encore un truc moulant me direz vous…mais c'est trop beau ! ! ! De nombreux accessoires avait prit place sur ses poignets mais cela ne le mettait que plus en valeur._

_Uruha lui s'était rajouté quelques mèches blondes pour l'occasion, mais il était très beau de nature donc il n'avait rien à craindre. Lui aussi s'était un peu maquillé mais en toute légèreté. Sa tenu était assez exhibitionniste, un débardeur noir simple avec un short moulant en cuir, violet ! Lui n'a mit que quelques bagues pour la décoration mais c'était très naturel et séduisant !_

« **Aoi : **Nous voilà !

**Kai : **…à ce que je vois tout le monde c'est mis à son 52 !

**Uruha : **euh Kai je voudrai pas dire mais d'habitude c'est 31 qu'on dit.

**Kai : **Oui mais vous vous êtes regardé ? Vous êtes encore mieux que 31 !

**Uruha : **Kya ! Merci mon Kaiounait ! Toi aussi t'es trop beau !

**Kai : ***rougit* m-merci Ruwa…RUKI !MIYA ! BOUGEZ VOS PETITS CULS SINON … ON PART SANS VOUS ! ! !

**Reita : **J'ai cru que t'allais dire que t'allais mordre leur cul *XD* !

**Uruha : ***lui foi une claque derrière la tête* Reita no baka !

**Reita : **Aie ! Mais c'est que t'es violente !

**Uruha : **T'as gueule je suis pas une meuf !

**Aoi : **Ouais lui il est plus canon ! *l'avis d'un gay amoureux !*

_(Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ce que je pense et d'ailleurs je suis très féministe donc m'en voulez pas, merci !)_

**Uruha : ***tout rouge* Oh euh, m-merci Aoi mais toi aussi t'es très beau !

**Aoi : **Oui je sais !

**Reita : **Et très modeste en plus !

**Kai : **MERDE ! LES GARS, SI VOUS DESCENDEZ PAS DANS MOINS DE 5MINUTES ON PART SANS VOUS ! ! ! ! !

**Miyavi** : NAN ! On arrive Kai chéri ! *fit il en sprintant vers le hall*

**Ruki : **Pas la peine de t'énerver on arrive ! »

_C'est ainsi que nos deux retardataires descendirent enfin._

_Miyavi était vêtu d'un débardeur rouge sang avec une inscription « I'm the best » en noir dessus puis un pantalon moulant noir en cuir semblable à celui de Aoi mettant son jolie petit cul d'ancien footballer en valeur. Bien sur avec ça on pouvait apercevoir ces beaux tatouages qui étaient sur ses bras. Il y avait rien à dire la dessus, il avait vraiment la classe ! Il portait une casquette noir qu'il mit de travers vers la droite, il avait au moins une dizaine de bracelets à chaque poignets et des bagues sur chaque doigts…Miyavi était réellement quelques de très excentrique mais c'est ça qui dans sa personnalité attire les gens ! Il avait aussi deux colliers qui pendaient à son cou lui donnant un air encore plus cool. Il s'était aussi légèrement maquillé car voyez vous avec toutes l'excentricité qu'il avait déjà sur lui il allait pas en rajouter LA couche de trop !_

_Ruki de son coté, a misé sur un coté classique mais extrêmement classe ! Un pantalon noir en cuir moulant (et oui ils se sont tous donnez le mot !XD)avec une ceinture blanche qui avait une tête de mort dessus. Une chemise blanche transparente et centré ouvertes sur les quatre ou cinq premiers boutons. Avec une veste en cuir noir très serré, on l'aurait presque prit pour le vrai haut de Ru'. Il avait mit des lentilles de contactes gris-bleu, s'était aussi bien maquillé mais n'as pas mis une grosse dose non plus. Dans ses cheveux, à l'aide de Miyavi il avait rajouté des mèches blondes platine._

_Bref tous ces mecs nous font saigner du nez nyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Et après un long moment de silence._

« **Uruha : **…Vous en avez mis du temps…mais on comprend pourquoi…z'êtes sublimes les gars.

**Miyavi et Ruki : **Merci Ruwa-chan !

**Aoi : **C'est claire que c'est la _big classe_ ! La prochaine fois je vous rejoins pour avoir un encore meilleur résultat que maintenant ! *fit il en faisant un clin d'œil*

**Ruki : **Merci !

**Kai : **Vous…wouah…j-j'ai pas de mots…

**Reita : **ayay euh..bah wouaouh ! »

_Tous le monde éclata de rire fasse a de tel réactions venant de Kai et Rei mais ils avaient raison après tout !^^_

_Tous partirent en direction du bar-karaoké de leur ville. Arrivé à destination ils prirent une table à six._

« **Kai : **Ouf enfin sur place !

**Miyavi : **Zavez vue ? Tout le monde se retournait sur notre passage ! ! ! On est trop canon ! ! !

**Aoi : **J'avoue que ça m'as pas déplus !

**Reita : **Et tu te rappelle de la fille de tout à l'heure ?

**Aoi : **Ah ouais, je lui ai juste dis pardon avec un clin d'œil et elle est presque tombé dans les pommes ha ha ha ! ! !

**Miyavi : **_THE Nice charme !_

**Aoi : **_Oh yeah!_

**Ruki: **Bande de tombeurs!

**Uruha: **Wesh à fond!

**Kai: **Pff…pourquoi ces gamins sont avec moiiiiii ? ! ! ! !...à enfaite les gars ça vous dis de faire du karaoké ?

**Miyavi : **Oh la bonne idée ! comme ça on fera un vrai groupe ! ! ! Moi je veux bien être guitariste/chanteur !

**Reita : **Bah Ru' il fera quoi alors ?

**Ruki : ***sourit gêné* c'est pas grave Rei…

**Reita : **Mais si ! Tient, Miya et Ru' vous allez nous faire un duo les mecs !

**Miyavi : **Pas bête ! Vient 'tit Ru' !

**Uruha : **Moi je dis, que ça va être trop !Allez les gars ! On est avec vous !

**Ruki : **Bon bah, je suppose que si je dis non vous allez quand même me trainer là bas pour une je chante donc oui, ok pourquoi pas.

**Uru, Miya et Rei : **Yeyyy !

**Kai : **bande de gosses !...remarque c'est pour ça que je vous aime ! *(^^)* »

_C'est alors que Ruki et Miyavi allèrent vers les micros posé vers le fond de la salle, il allait se faire entendre par tout le monde...ça stressait Ru' mais enchantait Miya. Il choisir une chanson de Alice Nine - Q (je l'aime bien, mais je suis plus GazettO !^^). Les premières notes commencèrent, toute la salle les regardait. Car ils étaient très beaux et surtout originaux alors tout le monde se demanda quel genre de son pouvait sortir de leurs superbes bouches. Miyavi commença, Ru' ne se sentait pas vraiment en confiance. Lorsque Miyavi ouvrit sa bouche toute la salle se figea, une belle voix sur un corps parfait dirons-nous. Miyavi se laissait entrainer par la chanson et se déhancha un peu, ce qui fit, soit dit en passant, bander Kai. Miya passa une main derrière le cou de Ruki pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se joindre à lui ! Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, avec sa voix sublime, grave, pure et puissante ! Des cris de joie fusaient de partout, la plupart des gens s'étaient levé et les acclamer, c'était une vraie foule en délire ! Leurs frères restèrent sur le cul ! ! ! ! Aoi et Uru les regardèrent comme si ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient enceintes ! Pour Kai et Reita s'était pas tout à fait pareil, ils étaient à cent pour cent envoutaient, qui aurai cru cela vrai ? Chacun … leur « idol ». Kai suivait chaque geste de Miyavi, celui-ci se déhanchait sensuellement en chantant, et les yeux de Kai parcouraient sans cesse le corps de son camarade de chambre. Reita resta fixé sur les petit bonhomme, tellement fragile mais tellement magnifique…oui c'était le mot pour décrire ce petit blondinet qui commençait à bouger son corps comme Miyavi…Ce fut un véritable triomphe ! La plupart des filles saignaient du nez et tout le monde les félicitaient et lorsqu'ils étaient revenu à leur table._

« **Miyavi : **C'était génial, elle est vraiment trop cette chanson !

**Ruki : **C'était amusant ! *en souriant et rougissant*

**Uruha : **Bravo Ru', et toi aussi Miya ! C'était top !

**Aoi : **On a de la chance de vous avoir comme frères !*(^^)* Z'etiez extra !

**Kai : **C'était vraiment bien les gars…Tu as été génial Miya…*en baissant les yeux et rougissant comme une collégienne*

**Miyavi : ***passe un bras autour de ses épaules*merci Kai-chan !

**Reita : **R-Ruki t-t'as wouah ! j-je te félicite. *rougissant derrière son bandeau*

**Ruki : **Merci Rei ! *se jetant à son cou*

**Reita : **hé hé ! *super content* »

_Le corps de Ruki était collé à celui de Rei, celui-ci était heureux, son petit bonhomme tout blond dans ses bras…y avait de quoi baver ! ! ! Les discutions reprirent d'un bond, plusieurs filles sont venu féliciter Miyavi et Ruki et déclarer leur flamme, pas seulement à eux mais au reste de la bande ! Toute la bande à d'ailleurs re-félicités nos super chanteurs !_

« **Reita : **J'ai pensé à un truc, si on faisait notre groupe, moi à la basse, Kai à la batterie, Uru-chan et Aoi à la guitare, Miyavi tu seras guitariste et le second chanteur et enfin Ruki toi tu sera notre chanteur principale ! ! !

**Ruki : **M-moi mais t'es sur ? ! Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de talents et puis/

**Miyavi : **Ruki ! T'as été génial !Mets toi ça bien dans la tête car tu vas être notre chanteur n°1 ! ! !

**Ruki : **M-merci les gars *fit il en rougissant mais en souriant très sincèrement !* »

_C'était décidé, ils allaient faire un groupe ! ! ! Mais bon…pour l'instant ils s'amusaient !_

_Puis vient temps d'aller dans leur boite qui portait le nom de : SuG ! Cette boite est le fruit d'un groupe de oshare kei, qui mélangeait le rock pur avec du électro, autant vous dire qu'elle faisait un vrai carton ! Ils se rendirent dans cette fameuse boite, toutes les personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Ruki, Aoi et Kai s'affalèrent sur les canapés, ils étaientt déjà fatigués et l'ambiance de l'endroit n'aidait pas vraiment ! Mais Uru, Miya et Rei se pointèrent devant eux avec les poings sur les hanches et en fronçant les sourcils._

« **Miyavi : **Dites donc vous trois !

**Reita : **On est là pour profiter de l'endroit !

**Uruha : **Debout !Vous allez danser ! ! ! »

_Les garçons ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de répondre et les trainèrent vers la piste de danse !_

_Uruha entraina Aoi, celui-ci était perplexe au début mais un peu plus tard il dansait avec amusement, il se déhanchait comme un petit diable. Plusieurs personnes arrêtèrent de danser en sa présence et mater son beau cul, Uruha a été ravi. Aoi se colla de temps à temps à Ruwa, leurs bassins se touchaient les faisant rougir. Uruha était tenté de passer une main autour de la taille du beau brun, il avait aussi envie de toucher son piercing (celui du nombril) et plein d'autres choses, il commençait à sérieusement bander ! Aoi, lui se contentait de lui jeter des sourires malicieux et quelques peu arrogants mais il aimait cette sensualité avec laquelle ils jouaient._

_Mais une main étrangère prit Aoi par les épaules et ce qui semblait être un vieux pervers se pencha à son oreille._

« _T'as un cul d'enfer ma jolie, tu me fais bander depuis tout à l'heure, ça te dis une danse ?

**Aoi : **Mais que…*l'homme l'entraina avec lui* hey mais lâche moi ! Je t'ai dis de me lâcher espèce de vieux pervers ! RUWA ! aide moi Ruwa ! »

_Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, qui osait lui volait SON Aoi ? Il attrapa un bras libre du brun et le tira de telle sorte à ce que celui ci atterrisse dans ses bras._

« **Uruha : **Ecoute moi vieux crouton, il est à MOI ! Alors t'essaye de le toucher encore une fois et je te jure que il ne restera plus rien de toi ! !

-Tsss bande d'homo va !

**Uruha : **C'est mieux que d'être une vieille mocheté ambulante qui pollue le monde ! et puis fait nous plaisir de dégager, tu fais honte à la boite, (sans parler de l'odeur) dégage ! »

_Sur ce l'homme parti en marmonnant qu'ils étaient que des sales gosses et Uruha l'accompagna d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Aoi se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de Ruwa._

« **Aoi :** Merci Ruwa…je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…_hontoni arigato_

**Uruha : ***lui sourit* j'allais pas laisser cette chose poser ses mains dégueulasse sur toi, quand même ! Tu mérite mieux !

**Aoi : **T'es vraiment un ange Ruwa…tout à l'heure t'as dit que j'étais à toi…*sourire malicieux* comment ça se fait ?

**Uruha : **Ah…euh…hé hé *en se grattant la nuque, gêné* »

OoO

_De leur coté les blondinets s'amusaient comme des vrais gamins faisant des danses bizarres, même si Ruki arrivait à garder une certaine classe par rapport à Reita, qui lui paraissait ridicule. Mais bon, l'important c'est de s'amuser, nee ?_

_Mais alors qu'ils dansaient une fille vena frotter son cul vers Ruki qui fut un peu surprit mais laissa passer, après tout ils étaient dans une boite de nuit, on pouvait avoir tout sortes de contactes. Mais lorsque la chanson se termina fille vint parler avec Ru', enfin parler, elle était plutôt en train de le draguer ouais ! ! ! Alors Reita lui attrapa le bras. _

« **Reita : **Ecoute moi bien la pouf, il est avec moi alors lui tourne plus autour c'est compris ! ! ! ! ? ! ! ! »

_La fille lui jeta un regard méprisant_ _et s'en alla_. _Ruki regarda Reita qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise mais Ru' fini par lui offrir un sourire irrésistible qui fit littéralement fondre Rei et ils recommencèrent à danser._

OoO

_Miyavi se déhanchait à coté de Kai, mais cela devenait plus un jeu de séduction. Chacun avait les regards ancré dans celui de son partenaire, puis ils se touchaient et se retirait juste après, avec toute sensualité du monde ils enlevèrent la sueur qui perlait sur leur front, ça fit de l'effet au deux. Alors que le DJ prenait le micro, une bande de dinde viennent accoster Miyavi._

« _Wouah vous étiez sublime

_C'est vrai, vous avez un de ses déhanché !

_Hey mais vous êtes pas un des deux beaux gosses qui ont chantés dans le karaoké ?

-Oh mais si !

_En plus d'être beau, bien danser il est aussi chanteur kyaaaaaa !

**Miyavi : **eh bah… *se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné* »

_Mais Miya s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le visage triste et peiné de Kai qui allait s'asseoir dans son coin il décida de réagir sous les yeux surprit de Kai._

« **Miyavi : **excusez moi les filles, je suis avec quelqu'un là, alors, je vais aller le rejoindre »

_De nombreux signes de mécontentement se firent entendre mais Miyavi s'en foutait, il s'arrêta devant Kai, lui prit sa main et l'embrassa._

« **Miyavi : **Puis je avoir cette danse ?

**Kai : ***tout rouge*Bien sur ! *(^^)* »

_**OoOoO**_

_Mouahaha khuuu ! dsl mal à la gorge…XD ! ^^_

_Bon comme je vous l'ai dis plutôt la semaine suivante il n'y aura pas de chapitre mais je vais essayer de reprendre du service aussi vite que je peux ! ! ! Je vous ai fait un chapitre assez long en un très court lapse de temps et puis je vous ai laissez un cadeau (vidéo ^^) Comme je n'ai pas le temps je ne ferai pas les questions habituels gomen mais je vais quand même vous faire voir le titre du chapitre suivant !^^_

_**Chapitre 9 : La cause**_

_Ce chap. va expliquer la raison pour laquelle Aoi n'allait pas bien pendant un certain temps et puis il va y avoir une nouvelle plus qu'inquiétante qui va prendre un bon nombre de chapitres ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite de m'attendre XD ! Bye Minna !_


	9. La cause

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 9: **__** La cause**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ ça y est je suis de retour ! J'espère que vous me laisserai un peu plus de coms cette fois si ^^ ! Je me mets au défis de finir cette fic avant la fin des vacs d'été !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Après cette soirée géniale sur tous les plans, les jeunes rentraient dans leur maison. Bien sur, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles parce qu'ils sont rentrés « légèrement » plus tard que prévue ! Alors sur la pointe des pieds (avec un sourire niaise sur la face pour certains) ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, puis montèrent dans leurs chambres sans faire trop de bruits. Comme Ruki s'endormait un peu Rei le tenait par la taille, saluant les autres, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer, Reita coucha Ru' sous les couvertures mais au moment de partir la petite tête blonde le retins par le bras._

« **Reita : ***chuchote* que ce qu'il y a 'tit Ru' ?

**Ruki : ***entrouvrant les yeux d'une façon kawaii* pas patit…*baille* viens dormir avec moa.

**Reita : ***pouffe un peu* t'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça *(^^)* et oui je veux bien dormir avec « toa » !

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* te moque pa ! »

_Rei pouffa une seconde fois mais attendrit par ce personnage vraiment touchant, se décida à s'allonger à ses cotés, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage._

_De l'autre coté on avait Ruwa et Aoi, qui pouffait pour un rien du tout (bah oui, quand on est bourré, on est bourré !) le beau brun failli se ramasser mais se retins de justesse par son « camarade de jeu »._

« **Uruha : **Ha ha ha ! bah alors on tint plus sur ses jambes _mister people_ ?

**Aoi : **ah ouiaaaaiis…euh non mais hihihi !

**Uruha : **Oulà là, c'est grave mon canard en sucre ! »

_Ils rentrent dans leur chambre tout en continuant leur discussion…très intéressante !_

« **Aoi : **Pourquoi canard ? Je suis aussi moche qu'un canard ?

**Uruha : **Mais les canards c'est mignons et toi encore plus

**Aoi : ***(^^)* Marchi ! *s'accroche à lui* bisou !*lui smac la joue*

**Uruha : **Euh oui *tout rouge mais Aoi tombe sur le sol* hé oh, Aoi tu m'entends ? !

**Aoi : **Ouais *se lève avec mal* tient sa m'a débourré ( ?) pff, c'est pu drôle ! *boude en croisant les bras sur son torse*

**Uruha : **Allez on va se coucher ! *rigole puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux*

**Aoi : **Ok ok ! »

_Les deux garçons se couchent dans leur lit respectifs, mais une étrange sensation envahi le cœur de notre beau ténébreux…cette soirée était génial…ça lui en rappelait une autre…avec lui…une larme perla sur sa joue, il l'effaça rapidement, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Pas pour lui ! Mais d'autres larmes dévalaient ses joues, de plus en plus…cette crise de larmes se transforma en sanglots, d'abord silencieux puis plus le temps passait plus sa voix devenait forte…_

_Uruha s'était couché mais repensait à cette soirée, elle était magnifique, et le geste qu'il avait fait pour Aoi le hantait encore…que ce qu'il ressent à la fin ? Au début ils se détestaient, puis il l'a trouvé touchant et maintenant il fait et dit des trucs bizarres à son égard…Il n'y comprenait rien !...C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un sanglot…puis deux…et encore d'autres…il n'y a eu qu'une seule pensées dans sa tête : AOI ! ! !_

_Ruwa se glissa rapidement dans le lit d'Aoi et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci était surprit mais c'est de Uru qu'il avait besoin à ce moment, le brun se blottit dans les bras de Ruwa mais continua de pleurer…pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient maintenant ? Alors que tout se passait si bien ? Soudain Uruha prit le menton d'Aoi entre ses deux doigts et relèva sa tête pour qu'il le regarde en face._

« **Uruha : **Aoi…il est temps…que tu me raconte se qui s'est passé… »

_Les yeux d'Aoi s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de se dégager mais en vain, Uruha le tenait fermement par la taille…il n'avait pas le choix mais il avait du mal à en parler…après tout aucun de ses « frères » n'en connaissait encore la cause…_

« **Uruha : **Aoi…s'il te plait…tu sais je t'aime beaucoup et je hais te voir comme ça…d'après ce que Rei a laissé sous entendre lorsqu'on s'est rencontré t'étais avec un mec…et après cet appelle…que ce qui s'est passé Aoi ?

**Aoi : **… … … m-mon copain é-était du genre entreprenant…Rei ne l'aimait pas parce que ce type avait la réputation de baiser à tous les coins de rue…mais moi je l'aimais, je l'aimais pour de vrai *ses larmes recommencent à couler*… mais il a accepté de sortir avec moi…et ça a duré 2 semaines…2 semaines de bonheur, il n'arrêtait pas de m'acheter plein de cadeaux et à me faire des tas de compliments…il disait vraiment des choses magnifiques… et on l'avait pas encore fait… et puis un jour on rentrait d'une soirée, comme à notre habitude…on rentrait chez lui, je n'aimais pas trop allez à la maison…surtout avec Rei…quand je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire bonne nuit, il a agrippé mes hanches et m'a attiré contre lui pour approfondir le baiser, moi j'étais pour c'est vrai mais s-ses mains… i-il a commençait à me toucher… et puis il m'a susurré à l'oreille, comme quoi c'était le « remboursement » que je lui devais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi… j'ai essayer de me dégager en disant que j'avais pas envie et que…que j'étais pas prêt…mais il a continué…je l'ai giflé puis…il s'est arrêté et il m'a fichu à la porte en me traitant de « saleté de putain qui peut même pas s'assumer »…le lendemain je lui ai envoyé un texto et plein de messages vocaux pour m'excuser, j'ai attendu des jours, finalement il m'a appelé pour dire : que tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire pari entre pote pour m'avoir dans son lit parce que j'arrêtais pas de « faire ma chaudasse » …et il m'a lancé plein d'autres insultes mais au final…il n'avait pas tord… je me suis comporté comme un con, j'aurai du lui dire oui à ce moment là on serait peut être encore ensemble…

**Uruha : **STOP ! Ça suffit ! T'es pas une putain ! T'avais pas à « écarter les jambes » pour lui ! S'il t'aimais vraiment, tu vois, il aurait pu attendre un peu plus de 2 semaines !

**Aoi : **Mais il a dit que/

**Uruha : **On s'en fou ! Quel avis est plus important ? Le putain d'avis d'un gros salop de merde qui respect rien ou le mien ? ? ? !

**Aoi : **…le tiens…tu es plus important…

**Uruha : ***rougit, d'un coup, comme une tomate* ou-oui m-merci toi aussi, t'es très important pour moi alors…bah bonne nuit.

**Aoi : **Merci Uru…merci, pour tout… »

_Aoi sourit en fermant les yeux…ce moment…il est vraiment inoubliable…Ruwa lui caressa les cheveux puis ferma les yeux à son tour, pour rejoindre son « frère » dans le pays des rêves…_

_Du coté de Kai et Miya tout allait bien, sauf la couleur des joues du batteur, car oui, ce qu'enfaite Miyavi lui fait encore de l'effet._

« **Kai : **…Dis Miya…t'as une copine ou…un copain, enfin si t'es gay bien sur ?

**Miyavi : **C'est que le petit Kai s'intéresse à ma vie privé hé hé *(^^)* Pour l'instant je suis célibataire mais j'aime bien aller voir un peu partout, je suis bi, et toi ?

**Kai : **Et bien normalement je suis gay mais avant, quand j'étais petit j'aimais les filles.

**Miyavi : **Cool !

**Kai : **Hein ? Doshité ?

**Miyavi : **T'occupe, oyasumi Kai-chan ! *(^^)*

**Kai : ***en hochant positivement la tête* hm, oyasumi. »

_Kai se coucha malgré la réponse que lui a laissé Miya mais bon… Miyavi était célibataire alors tout roulait pour Kai ! ! !_

…

_Le lendemain matin, vers 11h, un Uruha pas réveillé reçu un message sur son portable, il ouvrit les yeux mais essaya de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Aoi, puis il clica pour lire cet e-mail…_

**« Uruha : **RUKI, KAI, C'EST LA MERDE ! ! ! ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Mouahahahahaha ! Cette fois j'arrête vraiment quand ça devient intéressant XD ! Un petit chapitre pour rien dire mais bon, je viens de rentrer des vacs alors pas trop envie d'écrire de long discours !_

_Un Reituki en progression ?_

_Uru et Aoi bourré ? ( __**ATTENTION ! Le bu d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !)**_

_Un tit aoi qui boude ?_

_Le problème de Aoi révélé au grand jour ?_

_Un copain stupide qui lui a fait du mal ?_

_Ruwa qui complimente Aoi (ça c'est normal ^^'') ?_

_Des doutes chez les guitaristes ?_

_Un Kai qui se passionne pour la vie privé de Miyavi ?_

_Un Miyavi célibataire ? Une nouvelle qui fait plaisir à Kai ! ! !^^_

_Un mystérieux appelle pour Uruha ? Ruki et Kai concerné ? Qui a appellé ? Que ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que VA-T-IL se passer ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

_TOUT ÇA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! _

_**Chapitre 10 : …C'est mieux comme ça **__(des comportements suspects de la part des trois frères !)_

_Salut salut !^^_


	10. C'est mieux comme ça

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 10: **__** …C'est mieux comme ça**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_« __**Uruha : **__RUKI, KAI C'EST LA MERDE ! »_

…

_Après ce cris qui a réveillé la moitié de la maison Ru' et Kai sont venus rejoindre Ruwa dans le salon._

« **Uruha : **On a un gros problème les mecs !

**Ruki : **Que ce qui s'est passé ?

**Uruha : **_Il _*déglutie* arrive…

**Kai : **…non…Non ! C'est pas possible !

**Ruki : ***larmes aux yeux*mais…pourquoi ?

**Uruha : ** il/

**Reita : ***qui vient d'apparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte* C'est quoi tout ce boucan les mecs ?

**Uruha : **… *jetant un regard à ses frères* … rien de grave… … et si on allait manger ? *(^^)*

**Ruki et Kai : **hm *en hochant la tête*

**Reita : ***perplexe* ok… »

_Le petit déj se passa dans une ambiance pesante, Ruki avait un visage froid et glacial…on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine…Uru était à cent pour cent dans ses pensées fixant son assiette sans toute fois la toucher…Kai était soucieux et arrêtait pas de lancer des regards mi-inquiets mi-paniqués à Ruki. Rei, Miya et Aoi les regardaient, ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé mais n'osaient pas intervenir…sauf un…il regardait les frères (de droite à gauche) encore et encore et en fronçant les sourcils._

« **Reita : ***se lève en frappant la table de son poings* Merde mais ça fait chier ! C'est quoi cette ambiance de déterré ? ! Dites quelque chose merde !

**Aoi : **Ne cris pas comme ça Rei ! … Mais c'est vrai, les gars, dites nous ce qui va pas, vous avez pas l'air bien et/

**Ruki : **C'est pas comme si nos problèmes vous regardaient. »

_Dit il en se levant et en quittant la table sous les yeux exorbitant de ses « frères »…Kai et Uruha le suivirent quelque temps après…Pour Reita, il était sur que quelque chose n'allait pas, encore ce soir ils dormaient ensemble ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? !_ _Le plus choquant, c'était ce que lui a dit Ruki…avec ce regard froid et un visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion…Ce n'était pas le Ruki qu'il connaissait ! Ce n'était pas SON Ruki, à lui ! ! !_

_Toute la journée s'était passé comme ça, ce qui tapait sur les nerfs de Rei ! Miyavi essayait d'en parler avec Kai mais celui-ci le fuyait, ce qui le rendait triste…son petit Kai…Aoi se sentait fragile et vulnérable sans Uruha mais celui-ci faisait comme ses frères, il l'ignorait…_

_Vers 22h du soir les 3 frères allèrent se coucher « Si tôt ? ! » pensèrent les autres, mais Reita décida de passer à l'action, il monta en trombe les escalier, défonça (façon, de parler ^^'') la porte de sa chambre mais Ru' était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien attendu._

« **Reita : **Ruki il faut qu'on parle !

**Ruki : **hm *remarque sa présence* désolé je suis pas d'humeur. *s'en va dans la salle de bain* »

_Reita s'écarquilla les yeux ! C'était quoi cette attitude ? ! Cette fois il allait pas le laisser s'enfuir ! Il se dirigea en courant vers Ru' l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur._

« **Reita : **Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne supporte plus ton comportement ! Je te signal qu'on vit sous le même toit alors tu pourrai au moins te montrer plus aimable…et nous sommes des amis, donc tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Je suis là pour ça !

**Ruki : **ça te concerne pas…Ce serai mieux si on se parlait plus pendant un moment Rei… »

_**OoOoO**_

_Aller…jeter moi des pierres… 2 pages ! Je vous jure que sur mes croquis ça devait être plus long ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi, c'est court…_

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Jour J**_

_Encore gomen ! et puis à la prochaine ^^_


	11. Le Jour J

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Le Jour J**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Je suis encore dsl de mon dernier chap. je pensais qu'il serai plus long = =_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Cela faisait 3 jours que cette ambiance morose s'était introduit dans la maison…Les trois frères étaient très en froid avec le reste de la maison. Cela intriguait et énervait les autres…Dans la chambre de Miyavi, Reita et Aoi s'étaient ressemblé._

« **Miyavi : **Que ce qui leurs est arrivé franchement ? ça m'inquiète.

**Reita : **On en sait rien c'est pour ça qu'on est là à rien faire assit comme des cons ! ! !

**Aoi : **Pas besoin de t'énerver ! ! ! ! On est là surtout pour trouver une solution, et les forcer à nous parler !

**Miyavi : **Oui c'est vrai, mais je dois dire que celui qui m'inquiete le plus c'est Ruki, je le trouve vraiment très étrange, dans son mutisme et surtout que les autres n'arrêtent pas de lui jeter des regards d'inquiétude…ça me stresse.

**Aoi : ***pose une main rassurante sur son épaule* je comprends, pareil pour moi.

**Reita : ***s'assoie et prend sa tête entre ses mains* je voudrai juste comprendre ce qui cloche…se sont mes potes et je veux vraiment les aider…

**Miyavi : **On est tous comme ça Rei…je vais essayer de parler à Kai ! *se lève et part chercher Kai* »

_Lorsque Miyavi sortie les deux frères se regardèrent et soupirèrent, ils voulaient comprendre ses personnes géniaux qui habitaient sous le même toit qu'eux…_

_De son coté Miyavi courait dans toute la maison, et ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Kai…_

_il l'avait trouvé mignon dès leur première rencontre, il avait tellement aimé leur dance ensemble, il était complètement gaga de son Kai. Et le soir en secret, il se levait et venait s'asseoir à coté du lit de Kai pour le regarder dormir…enfin, ça s'était avant, maintenant le petit brun veillé tard et était constamment dans ses pensées, cela faisait trois jours que Miyavi n'avait pas vu le sourire de Kai, celui qui réchauffait son cœur…Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité ! Il arriva vers le hall et vit Ruki et Kai partir, avec toujours leur air triste. La porte s'ouvrit Ruki sortie en premier suivit de prêt par Kai qui accorda un dernier regard triste en arrière…_

« **Miyavi : **KAI ! ! ! ! »

_Il essaya de le rattraper mais en vain, ils étaient partit, mais il avait comme un putain de mauvais pressentiment, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Rei et Aoi vinrent le rejoindre alerté par ses cris._

« **Aoi : **Que ce qui s'est passé Miya ? !

**Miyavi : **Kai et Ruki sont parti…i-ils vont pas revenir…je le sens !

**Aoi : **Calme toi, comment ça ils reviendront pas ?

**Miyavi : **Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! K-Kai…*une larme dévala sa joue*

**Reita : **Putain on est dans la merde !...Mais Ruwa n'était pas avec eux ?

**Miyavi : **Non.

**Aoi : **Attendez, il est peut être dans la maison ! Venez on va voir dans ma chambre !

**Reita : **C'est d'accord ! »

_Rei, Aoi et Miya montèrent les escalier pour allez chercher Ruwa, ils regardèrent d'abord dans sa chambre mais personne._

« **Aoi : **Ruwa ! RUWA t'es où ? ! »

_Ils allèrent voir dans toutes les chambres de l'étage, dans toutes les salles de bains, même dans la chambre des vieux mais toujours aucune trace du beau châtain. Ils allèrent voir dans le salon il n'y avait personne, c'était comme si ils étaient seul au monde, peut être que Ruwa était pas à la maison ?_

« **Reita : **Bon les gars on fait quoi ? Il est peut être partie avec eux et tu l'as pas vu Miya ?

**Miyavi : **Ah non ! Je les ai vu avant de partir ! Ils n'étaient que deux, Kai et Ru' !

**Reita : **Bon et on fait quoi ?

**Miyavi : **Comment veut tu que je le sache et puis.

**Aoi : **Chut…je croie que j'ai entendu du bruit…oui j'en suis sur ! Il y avait un bruit qui venait du…sous sol ? !

**Reita : **Sous sol ? *fit il en fronçant les sourcils*

**Miyavi : **hmmm…ha je sais !

**Miya, Rei et Aoi : ***en frappant leur poings contre la paume de leur autre main (manga) : LA SALLE DE REPET' ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

_Et c'est ainsi que nos trois casse-cous se dirigèrent vers leur salle de répét' alias : le garage. Ils descendaient les escaliers à une vitesse folle et se jetèrent littéralement sur la porte, à vrai dire c'était vraiment une scène comique, comme dans les dessins animé ! ^^ _

_Donc ils ouvrirent cette fameuse porte, d'où ces étrange bruits prévenaient et virent … Un Ruwa tout panique entrain de faire les cent pas…en se mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang (il en était à son troisième doigt réduit en bouilli). Les trois « super-mans » stoppèrent leur activité pour le regarder un moment puis Aoi se jeta à son cou._

« **Uruha : **A-Aoi… ?

**Aoi : **Baka…tu m'as fais peur…et arrête de maltraiter tes doigts, le groupe en a besoin.

**Miyavi et Rei : ***en serrant le poing avec le pousse en l'air (^^)* il a raison !

**Uruha : **…minna… »

_Ruwa berça légèrement Aoi pour que ses émotions passent un peu mais au fond il savait ce qui allait ce passer ensuite…_

« **Reita : **bon…maintenant…ce serai bien si tu nous disais toute la vérité, Ruwa…

**Miyavi : **Je m'inquiète pour eux ! J'ai pas aimé leur regard quand ils sont partis !

**Uruha : **Tu les a vu ?...enfin peu importe…désolé mais je ne peux pas le dire…désolé…

**Miyavi : **S'il te plait Uru on a besoin de savoir !

**Uruha : **Gomen…j'ai promis…je ne peux rien dire…

**Reita : **URUHA ! Ce sont nos potes et on veut savoir la vérité !

**Uruha : ***détourne le regard*…

**Aoi : ***prend sa tête entre ses mains* Uruha…*lui fait des yeux de biche en train de pleurer* dis nous, onegai…

**Uruha : ***rougissant* Aoi…*et il cède* …c'est ok…je v ais vous raconter cette histoire…elle remonte au temps de notre ancien lycée…

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Cette fois j'arrête vraiment pas au bon moment ! Bon, je tiens à dire pour la suite de l'histoire, bah comme vous l'avez compris ils y a quelques choses entre eux MAIS ils ne savent pas encore que c'est de l'amour !_

_Les trois casses-cous qui cherchent à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ?_

_Miya qui ressent une « attirance » pour Kai ?_

_Ruki et Kai qui se cassent ?_

_Que s'est il passé ?_

_Un Miya en panique ?_

_Un Aoi qui a une ouïe super fine ?_

_Un Uruha qui fait les cents pas ?_

_Un Aoi qui fait des yeux de biche ?_

_Un Uru qui cède ?_

_La VERITE ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

_TOUT ÇA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! _

_**Chapitre 12 : Flash back**_

_Le passé avec « LUI » ! ratez pas ça minna ! _


	12. Flash back

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 12 :**__** Flash back**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ je vais fournir de super effort pour vous offrir un bon chapitre YOSH !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Uruha : **__*rougissant* Aoi…*et il cède* c'est ok…je vais vous raconter cette histoire…elle remonte au temps de notre ancien lycée…_

…

_« Un petit brun aux mèches rouges se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers un grand châtain, il se prépara à l'assaut et lui sauta sur le dos ! _

_**Ruki : **__RUWA ! Devine qui c'est !_

_**Uruha : **__Ruki ! T'es lourd !_

_**Ruki : **__*boudeur* nan ché pas vrai !_

_-HA HA HA ! _

_Kai venait d'arriver avec une personne qui il tenait par la main, elle était très belle, assez grande à peau pale, les yeux maquillé et une belle blondeur de cheveux…_

_**Kai : **__Franchement z'êt' vraiment des gamins !_

_-Oh laisse, c'est marrent Kai-chout !_

_**Kai : **__T'as raison Yune._

_**Yune : **__*sourit* j'ai toujours raison mon cœur ! *l'embrasse furtivement*_

_**Ruki : **__*toujours sur le dos de Uru* fiou *siffle* les amoureux !_

_**Yune : **__Bah te moque pas le chibi ! T'en as pas de toute façon !_

_**Ruki : …**__Ruwa, il est méchant avec moi ! Il me traite de chibi !_

_**Uruha : **__Descends de là bon sang !_

_**Ruki : **__Baka uru ! *descends de son dos*_

_**Yune : **__T'as de la chance d'avoir des frères aussi mignons Kai-chan !_

_Les deux concerné rougirent, plus ou moins fortement selon chacun._

_**Kai : **__Hey ! Toi le beau gosse, t'as pas intérêt à trop draguer ! *XD* mais oui t'as raison ils sont trop choupi mes frérots !_

_**Yune : **__Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !_

_**Ruki : **__Rooh, arrêter vos vacheries ! On est pas dans un film porno ! *boudeur*_

_**Kai : **__Ruki…_

_**Ruki : **__oui ?_

_**Kai : **__court !_

_Et Kai se lança à la poursuite de son petit frère chéri, sous les rires moqueurs de Yune et Uruha. Autant dire qu'ils se sont faits grondé par des pions et pas qu'un peu ! hé hé._

_La cloche sonna et ils durent retourner en cours, et oui aller travailler…enfin travailler était un bien grand mot pour Yune et Ruki qui, pour se distraire, s'écrivaient des messages sur des petits bouts de papiers…ou bien dormaient, c'était bien ça aussi, une petite sieste ! Evidement à chaque fois ils se faisaient réprimander par leurs profs. Mais le problème pour ces même profs, c'était que ces élèves récalcitrants étaient très doués et avaient une bonne mémoire, alors bien sur à chaque fois que les profs les interrogeaient sur tel ou tel truc ils répondaient correctement, et ça faisait bien chier à certains ! Mais bon, on s'en fou d'eux ! ^^ ! _

_Le cours était aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude, le prof n'arrêtait pas d'interroger tous le monde, et oui celui là aimait bien faire passer tout le monde à la casserole ! Mais heureusement la clache sonna pour les sauver de cet endroit horrible ! Ils devaient tous se retrouver au self comme à leurs habitudes mais Yune dit qu'il devait demandé un truc à un pote donc il viendra plus tard, alors les trois frères allèrent s'installer à une petite table au fond de la salle avec leurs plateaux…et les choses dégueulasses qui était dessus ! (en même temps, ça ne serai pas un self si c'était pas comme ça ^^)._

_**Uruha : **__Je comprends qu'ils nous mettent des trucs dégueulasse parce qu'ils ont pas de fric…MAIS POURQUOI DES EPINARDS ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *cri il ds tout le self, se faisant encore remarquer*_

_**Ruki : **__La poisse ! Je préf. Nettement quand c'est toi qui cuisine Kai !_

_**Kai : **__merci Ru' mais tu sais c'est pas parce que c'est des épinards que c'est pas bon._

_**Ruki : **__humf !_

_**Kai : **__*soupire* regarde tonton Kai, c'est trèèèèès bon ! *fit il en faisant voler la cuillère qui contenait cette chose verte et dégoutante puis il fini par se la mettre dans la bouche seulement *… MAIS C'EST INFECT ! ! ! ON A MIT DE LA CHIASSE DEDANS OU QUOI ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_**Un surveillant : **__Fait moins de bruits…et puis vous les gamins vous savez pas apprécier les choses !_

_**Kai : **__Ah ! Bah gouter ça monsieur vous allez en tomber raide dingue ! (ds le mauvais sens du terme)____*en lui tendant une fourchette avec la chose verte et gluante posé dessus*_

_**Le surveillant : **__Ok gamin, mais vous ne savez vraiment pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la…beuuuuu * dégueula à coté*_

_**Kai : **__Ah oui, nous les jeunes on ne sait rien apprécier ! *fit il ironiquement*_

_**Uruha : **__Je sais pas vous, mais moi ça m'a coupé complètement l'appétit._

_**Ruki : **__complètement d'accord, on va dehors les gars ?_

_**Kai : **__oki *super smile, comme d'hab quoi*_

_Ils marchèrent vers un banc qui se trouvait dehors, c'était leurs repère à eux tous. Ils aimaient bien cet endroit calme qui n'était qu'à eux. Ça faisait longtemps que Kai voulait dire quelques chose d'important à ses frères alors il inspira et commença._

_**Kai : **__Les gars…je veux vous dire quelque chose._

_**Uruha : …**__Bah vas y._

_**Ruki : **__On t'écoute Kaiounet !_

_**Kai : **__*sourit puis rougit * bah enfaite…avec Yune je me sens bien et…on vit de très bons moments ensembles et je pensais que…enfin je…je crois que je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux de lui…*rougit comme une tomate bien mure*_

_**Uruha et Ruki : **__* passe leur bras autour du cou de Kai* ça, On le savait déjà !*smile*_

_**Kai : **__*rougit encore plus* et…je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec et je me demandais…si vous accepterai d'avoir Yune c-comme beau frère ?_

_**Uruha**__ : *sur le cul*…_

_**Ruki : **__*les yeux exorbitant*…_

_**Kai : **__…dites quelque chose ç-ça devient pesant là ! *dit il en bafouillant un peu*_

_**Ruki : **__*prends sa main* je suis content pour toi nii-chan, et je veux bien donner ta main à Yune *^^*_

_**Kai : **__Ruki dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes !...mais merci *smile*_

_**Uruha : **__Moi je suis prêt à lui donner ton autre main ! *XD*_

_**Ruki : **__*explose de rire*_

_**Kai : **__Bande de Baka ! *rigole lui aussi* je vous adore ! *fit il en les prenant dans ses bras*_

_Cette séance de câlin de famille ont duré un bon bout de temps, les gens trouvaient ça bizarre, de s'entendre aussi bien avec ses frères et surtout les considérer comme ses potes…vraiment une chose incompréhensible. Puis ils marchèrent encore un peu tout en parlant de la nouvelle de Kai, c'est vrai que c'est pas tout les jours que votre frère, que vous considérer comme un de vos meilleurs potes, veut presque se marier quoi. Et puis les mariages entre les homosexuelles ne sont pas acceptés partout et puis il fallait en parler à papa enfin, une vraie conversation d'adulte ! ^^ ! Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…très tragique…_

_**Uruha : **__attendez…c'est pas Yune là bas ?_

_Et bien si, c'était bien Yune, celui qui était destiné à être l'élu du cœur de Kai…qui était en train de parler à un garçon mais quelque chose semblait … étrange ? En effet Ce garçon avait la tête baissé et était tout rouge, il semblait vraiment gêné par quelque chose. Les trois frères décidèrent de ce rapprocher de quelques pas mais au final ils auraient peut être jamais le faire._

_**Le garçon : **__ …____Voilà…je sais que tu es avec Kai-san mais…j-je veux au moins que tu sache que je suis amoureux de toi ! …Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et j-je comprends que tu veuille pas de moi !*cria t il les derniers mots en essayent de s'enfuir*_

_**Yune : **__hmm *se lèche la lèvre inférieur* attends Shin ! *l'attrapant par le bras* tu sais Kai n'est pas…celui dont je suis amoureux enfaite je n'ai dieux que pour une seule personne depuis tout ce temps…Kai n'est rien_

_**Shin : **__…Mais qui ?_

_**Yune : **__Mais toi baka *sourit il en l'embrassant à plein bouche*_

_Kai se figea…l'homme qu'il aimait, avec qui il était prêt à passer le reste de ses jours disait que…leur histoire n'en était pas une ? Qu'il ne comptait pas ? Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kai mais il ne bougea pas, il restait là à fixer « l'élu de son cœur » embrasser un autre garçon…était ce réel ?_

_Soudain Uruha bougea, il s'avança vers Yune qui était entrain de alléger ses pulsions perverses, il le tira par le bras pour le retourner et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez, celui-ci tomba à terre, baignant dans son sang. Mais Uru ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, il lui donna de multiples coups de pieds dans le ventre. Shin, prit peur et s'enfuya, Yune saignait de partout, sa respiration en était coupé…Uruha décida d'arrêter ses actions au bout d'un moment et le souleva par le col de sa chemise._

_**Uruha : **__Tu ose t'approcher de Kai ne serai ce qu'une seule fois et je te défonce tellement la gueule que même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas,, t'as compris ! ! ! *en le secouant brutalement puis le lâcha à terre comme un vulgaire sac à patates*_

_**Yune : **__K-Kai ? *c'est alors qu'il comprit que le brun l'observait un peu plus loin* Kai ! c'est pas ce que tu crois il m'a forcé! c'était du chantage ! je t'en pris crois moi ! *fit il en tendant une main vers Kai*_

_Kai ferma les yeux, se tourna et parti tout simplement. Ruki affolé par tout ces événement avait regardait Yune puis Kai encore et encore et décida de partir avec Kai…c'était son frère et Yune, un menteur et un manipulateur. Au bout d'un moment Uruha lâcha Yune le traitant de quelques mots pas très très gentils._

_De retour en classe Kai avait les yeux grand ouverts mais ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas et ne clignait quasiment pas des yeux…il était encore sous le choque et une boulette de papier atterrie sur sa table._

_**« Kai-chan je t'aime ne crois pas ce que t'as vu, il m'a fait du chantage pour que je l'embrasse mais c'est toi que j'aime croie moi !**_

_**Yune »**_

_Kai relisa cinq fois ce mot, il avait tellement voulu croire mais il n'avait pas simplement vu la scène il avait aussi entendu ses paroles…il se les remémora alors…puis décida de répondre._

_Après environs 10 min après avoir envoyé sa tentative de réconciliation il ressue une réponse._

_**« Je n'ai pas seulement vu ce qui s'est passé, j'ai tout entendu aussi, même la déclaration de ce Shin, je ne te crois plus, je ne veux plus de voir… tu me dégoute**_

_**Kai »**_

_Yune s'écarquilla les yeux…son jouet sexuel préféré était en train de le jeter…non, c'était pas possible en plus il avait tout entendu, c'était fichu mais il allait retenter sa chance._

_La cloche sonna, plus que une heure de cours. Les trois frères décidèrent de sortir de la classe mais Yune les suiva._

_**Yune : **__Kai !_

_**Kai : **__… dégage…_

_**Yune : **__mais laisse moi m'expliquer !_

_**Uruha : **__Pourquoi ? _

_**Yune : **__Mais parce que je l'aime !_

_**Uruha : **__Au point de dire que votre histoire n'a plus d'importance ? Que tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

_**Yune : **__Mais/_

_**Kai : **__Mais rien…dégage de ma vue_

_**Uruha : **__tu le mérite pas de toute façon !_

_Et ils partirent laissant seul Yune…ils n'auraient peut être jamais du le faire…car la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé…_

_Et cette heure, la dernière de la journée se passa à une vitesse phénoménale pour chacun puis vint l'heure de la dernière sonnerie, le bonheur et la légèreté totale ! Les trois frères étaient encore dans les couloirs._

_**Ruki : **__je vais au toilettes, je vous rejoins après *smile*_

_**Uruha : **__Ok mais traine pas._

_Ruki alla au chottes, s'enfermer dans une cabine, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la grande porte qui s'ouvre, ni les pas clairs d'une personne qui était mal attentionné. _

_Quand Ruki eu fini « ses petites affaires » il sortit de la cabine pour se laver les mains mais…_

_**Ruki : **__Toi ? ! Que ce que tu veux ?_

_-Toi_

_Cette personne s'approcha dangereusement de Ruki, qui lui, recula, il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne le voulait pas, il tremblait de peur…il avait peur…Au fur et à mesure que cette personne avançait, lui, il reculait. Mais malheureusement le plus petit fini par persécuter le mur, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise, parce que cette fois il le savait, ça allait se terminer ici…il allait être traumatisé à vie, ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles devant la tempête…_

_-On va bien s'amuser Ru' chan *sourire de pervers sadique*_

_Cette personne colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ruki, les mordants brutalement au passage, sa main s'insinua sous la chemise du jeune brun mais il essaya de se dégager. Après tout il avait toujours une once d'espoir pour que cela cesse. Manque de chance, cette personne ignoble l'empêcha de partir. Le plaquant durement contre le mur, Ruki était encore sous le choque et sa lèvre saignait. Mais Lui, il continuait, il lui arracha sa chemise, posa sa main sur le torse brulant du petit bonhomme et le griffa jusqu'au sang tout le long du torse. Ruki reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sous cette douleur incessante qui brulait son torse. L'affreux personnage le remarqua et arracha définitivement la chemise de sa victime, lui attachant les bras au dessus de sa tête avec. Ruki gémit de douleur, ce qui excita son prédateur, alors il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon et fit pareil avec le boxer du jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, vu qu'il était encore sonné mais réussi à prononcer._

_**Ruki : **__l-laisse moi…partir…_

_-Non !_

_Oh non, il allait pas le laisser partir maintenant et pour le punir de telles paroles, il empoigna le sexe du petit brun et le pressa dans ses mains, ce qui valu un cri amère de Ruki. Il commençait à pleurer, des larmes coulèrent encore et encore sur ses joues rouges, il sanglotait. Et cette vision ne fut qu'accentuer le désir du violeur, il sorti son sexe de son pantalon et agrippa les cuisses de sa victime, laissant toujours une marque de griffe dessus, il pénétra avec force et violence le plus petit._

_**Ruki : **__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !_

_-hmmmm…toi, ta gueule !_

_Il lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit saigner mais il avait mal autre part…il avait très mal, son agresseur s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus brutalement, ça déchirait Ruki de l'intérieur, mais il persista, il donnait des coups butoirs encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Soudant le petit Ru' senti quelques chose couler le long des ses cuisses…sa faisait mal et s'était brulant, il ouvrit ses yeux, encore larmoyants et vit qu'il saignait de cet « endroit », il prit peur et gesticula mais son violeur ne l'apprécia pas et lui accensa un coup dans le ventre pour le faire taire. Ruki se disait à ce moment là, que dès que ce connard aurait fini par éjaculer il sera libre…si c'était aussi simple que ça. Le connard en question joui dans les entrailles de sa victime mais recommença encore un coup, Ruki vit de plus en plus de sang couler de sa bouche, de son torse, ses cuisses et « cet endroit »…. il avait envi de vomir…_

_L'agresseur avait jouie au moins 5 fois … Ruki n'en pouvait plus, il avait bien trop mal… son âme était brisé et son corps réduit en… sex toys._

_Soudain, la porte des chiottes s'ouvra dans un grand fracas._

_**Uruha : **__RUKI ! ! ! ! ! ! Yune éloigne toi de lui ! ! ! ! ! »_

…

**Uruha : **J'avais défoncé la fasse de Yune un milliers de fois *serre ses poings*…on avait porté plainte avec papa et on a réussi à le condamner mais comme il était mineur, il n'alla que dans une maison de correction et ses parents n'ont fait que verser une putain de sommes d'argent … Kai pleurait tout les soirs, Ruki ne pouvait plus marcher correctement pendant un mois, il était sérieusement malade et devait aller voir un psy et moi…je m'en voulais…

**Aoi : ***le prend dans ses bras* c'était affreux ce qui est arrivé à Ruki mais c-ce n'est pas de ta faute…en plus t'as tout fait pour les protéger ensuite.

**Uruha : …**J'aurai pas du le laisser tout seul *pleure*

**Miyavi : **J'arrive pas à y croire, faire ça à Ru' chan…et à Kai aussi

**Reita : ***sa frange cache son regard comme ds les mangas* J'ignore où ils sont…

**Tous : **?

**Reita : ***se lève brusquement* MAIS JE VAIS DEFINITIVEMENT LE DEFONCER CE CONNARD DE YUNE! ! ! !

…

_Pendant ce temps là, Ruki et Kai marchèrent dans la ville vers leurs lieu de rendez vous mais ce doutaient pas que des personnes mal attentionné guettaient chacun de leurs mouvements…._

_**OoOoO**_

_GOMEN ! je suis dsl d'avoir fait ça à Ruki, je voulais pas au début mais tout ça c'est pour Hachiko ! j'espère que ça t'a pas laisser indifférente ! MOUAHAHAHA !_

_**Chapitre 13 : Kso !**_

_Que l'aventure commence XD !_


	13. Kso!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Kso !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pendant ce temps là, Ruki et Kai marchèrent dans la ville vers leurs lieu de rendez vous mais ce doutaient pas que des personnes mal attentionné guettaient chacun de leurs mouvements…._

…

_Ruki était très stressé, ce connard a dit (par e-mail) qu'il voulait parler, pour s'excuser car là où il était c'était une école catholique et qu'il devait expier ses pêchers et blablabla…_

_Il n'y croyait pas un instant mais la psy qu'il avait vu il y a quelques temps a dit que se serai un bon moyen de tourner la page…Kai était venu avec lui pour faire la conversation, le protéger au cas où mais Ruwa étant trop impulsive ne pouvait pas venir, selon cette même psy…fait chier ! Ils se promenaient dans une rue commerciale, techniquement pas de danger…enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient._

« **Kai : **Ruki accélère

**Ruki : **Pourquoi ?

**Kai : **Y a quelqu'un qui nous suit…

**Ruki : **merde ! on fait quoi ?

**Kai : **On rentre c'était pas une bonne idée de venir…on va prendre un transport en commun ok ? Pour l'instant suit moi et essaye d'avancer au même rythme que moi.

**Ruki : **ok »

_Ils allèrent d'un pas précipité se fondre dans la foule et se dépêcher de rentrer, franchement écouter cette psy ne servait à rien, Kai pestait contre cette femme et Ruki essaya de le suivre correctement, dans son manteau il tripotait sans cesse son téléphone portable, le numéro d'Uruha était registré en tant que celui de l'urgence donc c'était facile à retrouver. Une impression étrange était dans l'air…Kai se rendit compte qu'ils étaient cerné, un groupe de mec en cagoules et autre les avaient entouré pendant la marche, à présent ils ne pouvaient plus partir sinon ces musclors leurs feront passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Kai fronça les sourcils et regarda Ruki qui lui s'écarquilla les yeux et commençait à trembler… « ça se présente mal » pensa t il et il n'avait pas tord…_

_Les mecs cagoulés les emmenèrent dans une ruelle sombre, Ruki tremblait de plus en plus et ses yeux commençait à briller, signe qu'il allait bientôt fondre en larmes et Kai ne le voulait surtout pas ! Mais vu la situation, toute les tentatives seraient tombé à l'eau. _

_Finalement, après s'être vraiment enfoncé dans cette ruelle sombre, les cagoulés s'arrêtèrent devant un garçon qui semblait être leurs chef._

« -Bonjours mes petits »

_Cette voix…les deux frères pouvaient la reconnaitre entre mille !_

« **Kai : **Yune….que ce que tu veux ? *ton froid*

**Yune : **Quel accueil froid Kaii-chan ! Mais que suis-je bête je ne vous ai pas présenté vos camarades de jeux ! Ces mecs ont été embauché par ma famille, alors on va tous bien s'amuser, nee ?* fit il avec un sourire sadique mais une mine innocente*…ATRAPPEZ LES ! »

_Les cagouleux (wesh wesh) se jetèrent sur eux, y allant avec des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, Kai réussissait à se défendre malgré tout, Ruki se contentait d'esquiver sans essayer de leurs rendre la pareil, vu la différence de taille et de poids entre leurs corps. _

« **Kai : **Tu sais très bien que tu vas payer pour ça comme la dernière fois ! *entre deux coups de poings*

**Yune : **Je serai prêt à vous tuer si vous faite ça.

**Kai : **Yune…t'es sérieux.. ?

**Yune : **Oh oui…mais d'abord, on va s'amuser tous ensemble *encore son sourire mauvais*** »**

_Kai prit sérieusement peur cette fois ci….ce mec était complètement taré !_

« **Yune : **vois tu Kai-chou, pendant que j'étais dans cette maison de correction, j'ai fais des rêves assez marrent, je te voyais, toi et Ruki crier de douleur et me supplier d'arrêter mais bien entendu je ne le fis pas…Tu as vu Ru'-chan, le passé…va se reproduire…ha ha ha ! *il partie dans un fou rire de psychopathes qui fit peur à beaucoup de monde* »

_Ruki était secoué de spasmes, il allait finir par péter un câble si ça continuait, alors il se rappela de son portable, qui était dans sa poche, c'était l'occasion où jamais, et même si ça ne chengera en rien leurs sors, ils pourraient dire un mot à Ruwa avec la fin…il mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour tâter son portable, lorsque cela fut fait il l'alluma, mais il resta toujours dans sa poche, car il était encore en plein bagarre en évitant de justesses certains coups qui n'étaient que trop bien placé. Puis lorsqu'il put trouver le numéro de Ruwa dans le répertoire (trop fort hein XD !) il fit sortir le téléphone de sa poche pour appuyer sur la touche appelle._

« _**Uruha : **__Allo, Ruki ? *s'affolant*_

**Ruki : **Ruwa aide nous, il nous a tendu un piège et ah *se prit un coup de barre sur la tête*

_**Uruha : **__Allo, Ruki, RUKI !_

**Yune : **désolé m'amour mais le jeu est terminé… »

_Un gars écrasa le portable avec son pied, ce qui coupa la communication._

…

_Dans le garage de la maison des nouveaux « frères » …_

**« Uruha : **Allo, Ruki, RUKI ! ! ! !

**Aoi : **Il ne répond pas ?

**Uruha : **non !

**Miyavi : **merde merde merde !

**Reita : **Ruwa…ils sont allé où exactement ? *voix froide*

**Uruha : **Dans le centre ville !

**Reita : **_OK alors let's go !_

**Tous: **HAI ! »

_Ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux centre ville…c'était l'heure des réglages de comptes !_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bon cette fois je coupe pas forcement mal comme pour le flash back XD ! J'espère que vous me donnerez un peu plus d'avis sur ma fics ! ^^_

_Pour ceux qui pensent que ma chère fic se terminera après cette épisode DETROMPEZ VOUS ! je crois que je vais aller jusqu'au 23 ou 24 chapitre d'ici là suivez moi et lâchez des coms ! ^^_

_Un Yune ds une école catholique ? Qui doit expier ses pêchers ? N'importe quoi !_

_Ruki qui va voir le psy ?_

_Ruwa rejeté par cause d'impulsivité ?_

_Des cagoulées qui poursuivent Ru' et Kai ?_

_Une embuscade ? Guidé par Yune ?_

_Yune qui veut jouer avec ? Les tuer ?_

_Ruki qui appelle Ruwa à l'aide ?_

_Un coup sur la tête de Ruki chan ? !_

_« L'heure de la vengeance à sonné ? » ?_

_TOUT CA ET ENCORE PLUS DS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_**Chapitre 14 : Fight !**_

_**Que le vrai combat commence !**_


	14. Fight!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Fight !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Alors tout d'abord, je ne décrirai pas les recherches car je dois avouer que ça me saoule, vraiment vraiment beaucoup._

_Et puis une surprise vous attend à la fin ! ^^ (elle pas super bonne)_

_Bonne lecture ! ! ! _

_**OoOoO**_

_Je ne vais pas vous décrire les recherches des quatre supermans parce que….et bien parce que cela me fait chier et que c'est pas très intéressant mais comme je suis d'une bonté rare (ce qui est faut -_-')je vais vous faire un résumé : ils savaient que le fameux rendez vous devait se dérouler dans le centre ville mais ils ignoraient où exactement, alors ils parcouraient les rues et interrogeaient des gens pour finalement avoir l'aide d'un serveur d'un café branché. Il les avaient vus entouré d'une bande de cagoulés, se diriger vers une petite ruelle sombre…_

…

_Nous retrouvons les deux victimes de Yune. Kai et Ruki étaient sauvagement plaqués contre un vieux mur, qui commençait à avoir de la moisissure, il y avait une odeur de poubelle non vidé dans l'air. Mais le plus grave c'était l'état des ses jeunes hommes. Kai était parsemé de bleus, tout le long du torse mais pas au visage, sauf sa lèvre inférieur, elle était déchiré et il y avait du sang qui s'en échappait, il grimaçait de douleur mais il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour son petit frère, Ruki…._

_Celui-ci était dans un second état, lui aussi plaqué contre un mur dégueulasse. Il avait du mal à respirer surtout à cause de ses sanglots. Des larmes dévalait ses joues depuis au moins dix minutes et toujours avec autant d'intensité, ses yeux était rougit par ses pleures…Un filet de sang c'était échappé de ses lèvres, le pauvre tremblait plus fort que tout à l'heure. Et ses peurs étaient fondé, personne n'avait touché son corps, il n'avait qu'un bleu immense au ventre donné par Yune en personne…cala ne présageait rien de bon…_

…

_Ils allaient y arriver à cette fameuse ruelle__,__ Aoi proposa d'abord de se cacher derrière le mur pour voir se qui se passait même si la plupart des gens n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils étaient tous caché derrière ce fameux mur…mais en voyant la scène devant eux…_

_Reita se stoppa…Kai et Ruki étaient en mauvaise posture et en très mauvais état…mais il y avait quelque chose de plus grave, Ru'…SON Ru' était en train de pleurer ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça…oh que non il allait démolir sur place celui qui a fait ça ! ! ! ! Il courra en direction des agresseurs faisant découvrir leur cachette à l'ennemie. Il se jeta sur le premier gars qu'il avait vu, il y en avait une dizaine un peu près._

« **Cagoule 1 : **C'est qui ce merdeux ? ! »

_Il se reçu un coup derrière la nuque et tomba._

« **Miyavi : **Sache qu'il ne faut en aucun cas toucher à mes frères ! Surtout pas à Kai ! »

_Le cagouleux 1 essaya de se relever mais Miyavi shoota dedans, étant ancien footballer, il avait du muscle dans les jambes, se qui valu à l'ennemie de tomber dans les pommes, baignant dans son propre sang._

_Reita de son coté était en train de shooter un gars à moitié mort (grâce à lui)_

« **Reita : **Bande de connards ! ! ! ! Je vais tous vous tuer !

**Cagouleux 2 : **pitié…*a reprit un peu connaissance*

**Reita : Regarde-moi ! ! ! T'en vois où de la pitié ! ! ! ! ! **! *cri t il sauvagement* »

_Il continuait de les shooter encore et encore, tellement que le cagouleux 2 cru voir la douce lumière du bout du tunnel…XD !_

_Aoi se défendait pas mal mais ses deux adversaires arrivèrent à bloquer ses attaques, il allait être en mauvaise posture. Les deux cagouleux 3 et 4 l'avait « encerclé » l'un était devant et l'autre derrière…(et on pense pas au truc pervers svp !XD !)_

« **Cagouleux 3 : **Allez ma poule, on va te castrer !

**Cagouleux 4 : **Je vais exploser ta face connaisse !

**Aoi : **Ta gueule sale chien….oups ! »

_Aoi se rendit compte de son erreur, en les insultant, deux poings géant se dirigeaient vers son beau visage…qu'allait il faire d'après vous?...il se baissa et les deux connards se reçurent les poings respectifs de l'autre dans leur propre face ! ! !_

« **Uruha : **Bien jouer Aoi –chou ! *^^*

**Aoi : ***gêné* m-merci *tout rouge*

**Cagouleux 5 : **Oé c'est moi ton adversaire blondasse !

**Uruha : **Ouais bah tu vas pas le rester bien longtemps ! »

_Il envoya son poing dans le ventre de l'adversaire, qui se plia en deux alors Ruwa lui donna un sublime coup de genou dans le ventre, qui le mit à terre définitivement !_

« **Aoi : **Sugai Ruwa !*étoiles ds les yeux*

**Uruha : ***se la pète* Oui je sais, je suis un champion ! hé hé »

_Pendant ce temps Reita avait mit K.O encore deux d'entre eux, le cagouleux 6 a perdu la moitié de ses dents en se recevant le magnifique poing avec un bague en plein dans sa face ! Le cagouleux 7 s'était fait déboiter l'épaule et pissait le sang sur la moquette (nan je rigole pour la moquette). _

_Miyavi de son coté jouait aux « Torroooooooo » avec le cagouleux 8 : ah c'était magnifique (un met la musique de la valse) le chien fonçait sur Miyavi et mais lui reculait dernier moment, et alors le connard se prenait le mur d'en face mais il se relevait et continuait malgré tout, et malheureusement pour lui qui était si con, il se prit un autre mur ! Lui brisant le nez et Miya lui tira sa révérence ! _

_(revenons en au chose sérieuse « Tsuna kakusei » sur youtube) _

« **Reita : **C'est qui….le connard qui a fait ça à Ruki ? !

**Yune : **ola ola, alors vous avez emmené vos petits amis Kai chou, Ruki chan ? *dit il appuyé contre un mur (et oui ds une ruelle y en a plein)* et bien, je vais donc passer au choses sérieuses, aller ! »

_Ordonnant ça aux deux cagouleux restant qui lâchèrent Kai et Ruki, qui eux étaient hébété par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir…Reita se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre mais malheureusement pour son adversaire cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage ! Il attrapa celui qui lui avait donné le coup par le col, le plaqua sauvagement contre un mur et lui donna de nombreux coups de poings… s'en était effrayant…et c'était…pour ses « nouveau frères » ou … pour Ruki ?_

_Le dernier qui restait prit une matraque sortie de nulle part (bah vouais -_-') et voulu frapper Reita qui était toujours occupé à défigurer « sa » victime. Le 10ème cagouleux balança son bras en l'air, il allait le frapper mais…Kai sauta sur son dos ! Lui descendit la capuche sur le visage, pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir, les autres ayant compris le message, se jetèrent sur lui, lui assenant des coups partout._

_Yune, paniqué, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, « comment se sortir de là ? ! » une seule solution lui parvint à l'esprit, il prit une chose assez spécial qui était dans sa poche. Puis il se dirigea vers Ruki l'attrapant par le bras puis lui mit cet objet sous la gorge…ce couteau._

« **Yune : Arretez vous ! ***menaça t il*

**Kai : **RUKI !

**Uruha : **Lâche mon frère connard ! ! ! ! ! *s'approchant*

**Yune : **T'approche pas sinon je le bute !

**Miyavi : **Lâche le 'tit Ru' tout de suite !

**Aoi : **Lâche le putain !

**Ruki : **R-Rei…sauve moi..*il était en train de pleurer et tendait sa main à l'encontre de Rei »

_Celui-ci n'hésita plus une seule seconde, il allait le sauver, peut importe ce qui allait lui arriver …il se jeta dans la gueule du loup mais ne dit on pas que c'est de l'inconscience ?_

« **Ruki : REI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** »

_Un cri strident….Un corps tombé au sol…une marre de sang…encore des cris…ceci reflétait tellement bien cette nuit…._

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Maudissez moi, détestez moi, mais vous ne connaitrez pas la suite tout de suite XDDDDDDDDDDD ! j'ai du vous mettre le moral à zéro, nee ? bah…tant pis ! ^^_

_Cette fois j'ai décidé de poser que des questions essentielles_

_Une admiration d'Aoi devant Ruwa ?_

_Uru qui se la pète devant sa princesse brune ?_

_Ruki et Kai maltraité ?_

_Et pour finir Il y a-t-il eu un mort ?_

_TOUT CA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_**Chapitre 15 : Okaeri…**_

_Euh…vous allez pas me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait quand même ?_


	15. Okaeri

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Okaeri…**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Alors pas trop dessus de la dernière fois XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

« **Ruki : REI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** »

…

_Kai eu miraculeusement le temps d'appeler les flics et les secours pendant ce moment … tragique … Ruki criait à s'en péter les cordes vocals, après tout Reita était…._

_Enfin, nous on va les retrouver à l'hôpital…_

_Ruwa, Kai, Aoi et Miya étaient assit sur des sièges d'attentes, eux on les avait déjà examiné, rien de bien grave et là ils attendaient Ru'. Peu de temps après Ruki sorti, la tête baissée, Kai et Ruwa se jetèrent directement à son cou et Aoi et Miya se joignirent au câlin collectif._

« **Kai : ***posant ses mains sur les joues de Ru'* est ce que ça va, tu n'as rien ?

**Ruki : **Une cote cassé…pour Rei…c'était ma faute ! *fond en larmes*

**Aoi : **Mais non ! C'est pas vrai Ru' ! C'est cet imbécile qui s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup en essayant de sauver son nouveau petit frère…

**Ruki : **Je suis sur que c'est ma faute ! Après tout, tout ça c'est ma faute ! Il – il voulait me sauver parce que j-je pouvais pas me défendre tout seul !

**Ruwa : **Mais non voyons…Ru'…c'était pas de ta faute *le prend dans ses bras* »

_Ruki pleura pendant une bonne heure sans s'arrêter, que ce que ses frères détestaient ces moments là mais le plus important c'était Rei n'est ce pas ? Tient en parlant de ça un docteur sortie d'une des salles d'******** et se dirigea la mine dépité vers la bande. Puis il se posta devant eux._

« **Docteur : **vos parents sont venu vous chercher et.

**Uruha : ***le coupe* Comment va Rei ?

**Miyavi : **Oui, comment va-t-il ? !

**Docteur : **Malheureusement vos parents m'ont dit de ne rien vous dire…tient, les voilà.

**Sakura : **Mes chéris vous allez bien ? *les prenant dans ses bras tour à tours*

**Sora : **Vous allez bien les gars ?

**Uruha : **Nous rien de grave, mais Ru' a une coté cassé.

**Ruki : **Papa *tire un peu sur le bas de sa veste en ayant des larmes aux yeux*

**Sora : **Oui ? *se retourne pour être en face de Ru'* que ce qu'il y a Ruki –chan ?

**Ruki : **Qu'est il arrivé à Rei ? »

_Sakura et Sora se regardèrent… fallait il vraiment lui dire la vérité ? ça risquait de lui faire de la peine et il aura « ça » sur la conscience, c'était un garçon très fragile, il fallait impérativement le ménager mais vivre dans un mensonge était ce le mieux ?_

« **Sakura : **Tu ne dois pas penser que c'est de ta faute Ru'…en vérité REi est ****** …c'est tout »

…

_Le retour à la maison n'était pas aussi chaleureux que d'habitude. Tout le monde s'en voulait, les remords, les regrets, tout refaisait surface…Uruha s'en voulait de les avoir laissé partir sans lui, Kai s'en voulait d'avoir accepté d'aller à ce fichu rendez-vous, Aoi et Miyavi s'en voulait pour ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, après tout ça aurait pu changer le cours de choses non ? Le pire, c'était Ruki, il s'en voulait à mort, tout ça était à cause de lui…_

_En parlant des remords, savez vous se qui est arrivé à Yune ? Cette fois il est quasi majeur donc il allait payer les frais de tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour quelques années…n'est ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? (Oui évidement mais vous, vous voulez savoir si Rei est vivant ? Eh bien…je ne vous le dirai pas ! ^^)_

…

_Le soir dans la chambre de Kai et Miya régnait un silence monstre, tout les deux étaient en pleine réflexion. Kai n'avait pas fait de sourire depuis un bon moment, son expression était resté la même ce qui inquiétait et troublait beaucoup Miyavi… _

_Les deux jeunes gens se couchèrent mais aucun de deux ne trouva le sommeil…l'un par remords et l'autre, eh bien l'autre ne pensait qu'à son « colocataire » de room. Une heure…deux heures…personne ne trouva ne dormait, personne ne parlait… alors que Kai était en train de se remémorer « cette » scène, Miyavi prit la parole._

« **Miyavi : **Kai…je sais que tu dors pas…

**Kai : …**Gomen, si je t'ai réveillé…

**Miyavi : ***se met en position assise sur le lit* que ce qu'il y a Kai ?

**Kai : **Yune…il-il…je suis sur qu'il reviendra et puis j-je.

**Miyavi : ***se lève pendant le monologue de Kai et le prend dans ses bras* Pourquoi il reviendrait ?

**Kai : **Mais p-parce que…

**Miyavi : **Parce que quoi ?...Et puis tu sais, au cas où, moi je serai là pour te protéger…

**Kai : ***lèves les yeux surprit* Pour de vrai ?

**Miyavi : **Bien sur…que ce que tu crois ? »

_Il n'ajouta pas un mot et l'allongea mais lorsqu'il voulu partir Kai le retenu, en lui demandant de rester avec lui toute la nuit. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'allongea à coté du petit brun…il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait ! Miyavi sourit et encercla la taille de Kai ,lui souhaitant une bonne nuit…_

…

_Il était plus 1h30 du matin, Ruki n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit…il essaya de passer le temps comme il pouvait, en écoutant de la musique ou en lisant les mangas…mais rien ni fit de plus que cette histoire le hantait inlassablement. Il voulait aller voir quelqu'un mais il était déjà tard, il passait son temps à déranger Kai et surtout que lui aussi à été entrainé autant que Ru' dans cette histoire, alors il décida d'aller voir Uru-chan. Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'à coté, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire…imaginer qu'il soit entrain de dormir et faire de beaux rêves ? Il décida de ne pas frapper de peur de réveiller Aoi, il appuya sur la poignée pour que celle-ci s'ouvre, il entra dans la pièce quand soudain._

« **Uruha : **AHHHHHHHHHH ! Enlevez moi ça !

**Ruki : ***sursaut* kya !

**Aoi : **Uru _your gueule !_

**Ruki : **Aoi ? ! T'étais réveillé ?

**Aoi : **Ruki ? Bah ouais avec la blonde qui hurle on se sait quoi dans son sommeil, c'est pas facile…et toi que ce que tu fais là ?

**Ruki : **Bah c'est que….*joue avec ses doigts* j'arrivai pas à dormir et je voulais aller avec Ruwa mais bon c'est pas grave je vais

**Aoi : **Attends !

**Ruki : ***le regarde avec ses grands yeux bleu (ah ouais)* ?

**Aoi : **Viens *tapote une place à coté de lui* Toi aussi t'es mon frère alors si je peux t'aider … enfin, si tu peux m'aider à oublier quelques instants les cris de la beauté blonde ça m'aiderai beaucoup *^^*

**Ruki : ***rougit* je vais pas te déranger au moins ?

**Aoi : **Ruki, on est potes et bientôt officiellement frères, bien sur que tu me dérange pas ! Puis, tu vas me servir de doudou tient *encore un super smile*

**Ruki : ***tout rouge et gêné* d'accord. »

_Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa à ses cotés, à présent la nuit allait être meilleure, ils parlèrent un bon moment avant de s'endormir…_

_Il n'y avait plus de problèmes, n'est ce pas ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_Seule une question se pose : REI EST IL ENCORE EN VIE ? ? ? ?_

_**Chapitre 16 : Tu m'ignore ? !**_

_**Bye bye ! ^^**_


	16. Tu m'ignore!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 16 :**__** Tu m'ignore ?**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Personne ne connait la vérité sur « l'accident de Rei » pensez vous qu'il est vivant ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

« **Ruki : REI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** »

_Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase ? Enfin de ce cri ?_

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle étais prononcé…une semaine assez…étrange._

_Pendant toute cette semaine Kai et Miyavi dormaient ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'évitant de faire des cauchemars de « l'accident ». Miyavi était si je puis dire, au petits soin avec Kai, il a même réussi à lui redonner le sourire ! _

_Du coté de Ruki, lui a été toujours à proximité d'Aoi, depuis leurs première nuit (pas de perversité hein !), ils dormaient toujours ensemble, ce qui ne plaisait pas tout le temps à Uruha…aller savoir pourquoi (enfaite tout le monde le sait depuis super longtemps…même vous cher téléspectateur !) Aoi aimait bien son doudou blond, ils se sentaient vraiment comme des frères tout les deux même si Rei leurs manquait à tout les deux… _

_Uruha de son coté faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et arrêtait pas d'hurler (oui oui) c'était ses remords qui ressurgissaient…_

_Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ceux de la maison le savait pas encore…Ils étaient tous en train de manger, quelques trucs pas très comestible préparé par Sora (et oui on peut pas tous avoir le talent de Kai ^^) quand soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte._

« **Sora : **…quelqu'un devrait aller ouvrir…

**Sakura : **hm »

_Deuxième sonnerie…_

« **Uruha : **je pense que se serai une bonne idée en effet….

**Ruki : **… … complètement d'accord…. »

_Troisième coup de sonnerie…_

« K**ai : ***smile* oui je crois que c'est serai vraiment bien…

**Aoi : **Tout à fait…

**Miyavi : **… … … *s'enerve* oui ça va, j'y vais !

**Tous : **merci Miya –chan !

**Miyavi : ***blasé* tsss… »

_Miya ronchonnait en parcourant LA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGUE distance qui séparait la cuisine de la porte d'entrée, toujours en marmonnant des trucs bizarre, il ouvrit la porte et sans regarder qui était en face il dit._

« **Miyavi : **C'est pourquoiiiiiii ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *d'un ton bourru façon yankee*

-Sympa l'accueille grande perche ! *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **Kisama ? »

_Dans la cuisine les gens commençaient à s'ennuyer, surtout sans Miya. C'est alors qu'il rentra en trombe dans la salle à manger – cuisine avec un grand sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles annonça la nouvelle : vous savez déjà ce que c'est n'est ce pas ?_

_C'est alors qu'un beau Apollon d'environs 1m70 ou plus rentra dans cette fameuse cuisine le teint parfaitement claire avec lui aussi un sourire à en faire pâlir les dieux (que c'est poétique tout ça)._

« …_Je suis revenu »_

_Furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça mais….personne ne réagit ! ! ! ! ! ! Ils étaient tous raides, comme des clous !_

« **-** Euh…réagisser quoi…

**Aoi : **… … … Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! T'es revenu mon poussin en sucre ! ! ! ! *se jette dans ses bras*

**Tous : **Hein ? !

**Aoi : **Bha oui Rei est blond avec une crête alors…c'est un poussin nan ?

**Tous : **…HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

**Reita : **Bravo aoi-chou, je viens à peine de rentrer que tu me fou la honte, mais quel bon frère tu fais ! *sous le ton ironique*

**Aoi : **Tous le plaisir était pour moi ! ^^ *fait son happy baka*

**Reita : **tsss…*sourire*_»_

_Tout le monde se jetèrent dans ses bras lui disant bon retour etc… Mais la seule personne qu'il avait TRES envie de voir était sans doute Ruki…d'ailleurs celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil._

« **Ruki : **Content de te revoir…*avec un sourire faible* »

_Pourquoi le petit blond ne le prenait pas dans ses bras ? Pourquoi il venait pas à lui et c'était quoi ce sourire d'anorexique à deux balles ? ! Reita était vraiment contrarié dans sa tête, le comportement du nain de la bande était suspect !_

_Reita déposa ses bagages dans sa chambre mais…je pense que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé nan ? (enfin !)_

_**OoFlash backoO : **_

_Celui-ci n'hésita plus une seconde, il allait le sauver peut importe ce qui allait lui arriver à lui…il se jeta dans la gueule du loup mais ne dit on pas que c'est de l'inconscience ?_

_Il lui arracha complètement Ruki des mains, mais Yune n'alla quand même pas se laisser faire, ce n'était pas son genre, il voulait gagner ! Il essaya de lui envoyer plusieurs poings dans la gueule mais Reita esquiva le tout ! Alors Yune se dit une seule chose : « Qui tente rien n'a rien »._

_« __**Ruki : REI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**__ »_

_Reita venait de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein dans le ventre, toute la bande était sous le choc, mais Yune ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui planta le couteau encore deux fois autour de la première blessure…_

_Un cri strident….Un corps tombé au sol…une marre de sang…encore des cris…ceci reflétait tellement bien cette nuit…._

_**OoFin de Mini Flash backoO**_

_A table : _

« **Sakura : **Je suis contente que tu sois revenu mon chéri tu sais pas comment tu m'as fait peur *larmes aux yeux*

**Reita : **Maman…

**Aoi : **Allez _darling_ dis à notre _mother_ que tu l'aimes *happy baka*

**Reita : **ouais ouais bon *rougit et gêné* … moi aussi je suis content de te revoir maman…tu m'as manqué *détourne les yeux* »

_Sur ces belles paroles tout le monde continua de manger, cette nourriture pas très copieuse… Toute la bande était monté en haut, causer avec Rei-chan, parce qu'une semaine sans le poussin c'est vraiment trop long mais bizarrement Ruki restait en retrait et détournait les yeux quand Reita lui parlait, et le poussin, bah il en avait marre ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il lui sauve la vie et l'autre l'ignore, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Lorsque les autres furent partis (sous la demande de Rei) il décida de passer à l'action._

« **Reita : **Dis Ruki

**Ruki : **huh *sursaut*

**Reita : **pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'adres/

**Sakura : ***crie d'en bas* REIIII-CHAN ! faut qu'on te parle descend** !**

**Reita : **merde … OUAIS JE DESCENDS «

_Il jeta un dernier regard à Ru', qui détourna le sien, REi soupira et descendit. C'était que des petites formalités, de papiers qui ont prit beaucoup de temps. Mais bon ^^, vers 17h il eut enfin fini et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ruki, à savoir leur chambre, il y monta en pensant avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il trouva le petit blondinet en train de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre… enfaite il semblait plus dans ses pensées. Quelque chose que Rei trouva trop chou et kawaii à regarder d'ailleurs !^^ !_

_Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit._

« **Reita : **…A quoi tu pense Ruki ? »

_Celui se rendit alors compte de la présence à ces cotés, il le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un bon moment (à savoir un peu près 5 min). _

« **Ruki : **à rien de spécial ne t'inquiète pas Reita-kun…

**Reita : **Depuis quand je suis KUN ? D'habitude tu m'appelle Reita ou Rei….que ce qui va pas Ruki ? »

_Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfuir. _

« **Ruki : ***soupire* Il y a rien Rei, arrête de faire chier le monde.

**Reita : **?...pourquoi tu me parle sur ce ton ? D'habitude tu n'es pas du tout comme ça.

**Ruki : **Bah désolé il est peut être temps de changer les habitudes ! Désolé mais là, j'ai à faire »

_Il sorti de la pièce comme si de rien était Reita en resta bouche bée, il essaya de le rattraper lorsqu'il était dans le couloir mais fut intercepté par Miyavi._

« **Miyavi : **Alors blondinet man ! ça te dis une partie de Naruto je sais plus quoi ?

**Reita : **M'emmerde pas avec Naruto !

**Miyavi : **Tu veux pas jouer ?

**Reita : **Non !

**Miyavi : **Ne me dis pas…que t'aurai…peur de perdre par hasard?

**Reita : **Je n'ai pas….attends une minute ça, c'est un piège classique pour attirer des gens dans le jeu !

**Miyavi : **Oh j'en suis outré ! JAMAIS je ne me permettrais de faire ça ! Et puis….j'ai de toute façon dépassé ton record…*^^*

**Reita : **… … … Rah c'est bon JE VAIS JOUER! Et prépare-toi à perdre ! »

_Et ce jeu continua jusqu'avant diner…et puis après diner ! Ils se ratatinaient mutuellement Mais lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'égalité….c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher !_

_C'est alors que Rei se rappela de ce qu'il devait faire avec Ru', à savoir s'expliquer ! Il rentra dans sa chambre, Ruki était déjà en pyjama sur son lit en train de lire un manga. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le lit de Ruki, puis posa ses fesses dessus._

« **Reita : **ça va ?

**Ruki : **…mouais…

**Reita : ***soupire* Ruki…*s'allonge carrément à ses cotés !* dis moi pourquoi tu m'évite depuis que je suis rentré ?

**Ruki : **j-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

**Reita : **Allez Ruki, ça suffit là…dis moi ce qui va pas sinon…

**Ruki : ***le défis* sinon quoi « poussin » ?

**Reita : **….Tu l'aurai voulu… chaton ! »

_Il se mit à califourchon sur Ruki et….commença à le chatouiller ! (vous êtes déçues hein ?) Il parcourra de ses mains tout le torse de Ruki et puis il insista de plus en plus sur ses côtes, ce qui allait presque faire mourir de rire not' petit chanteur !_

« **Ruki : **Ha ha ha ! r-rei a-arrretteuh ! ha ha ha ha .

**Reita: **Pas avant que tu m'ai tout avoué!

**Ruki : **o-ok mais arrête ha ha ha ha ha ! »

_Reita s'arrête mais reste sur Ruki (mmmh quelle position agréable ^^), ils se regardaient longuement dans les yeux mais Ruki lui envoya un regard triste avant de détourner les yeux…._

« **Ruki :** … … …

**Reita : **Ruki….dis moi…pourquoi ?

**Ruki : **Parce que…c-c'est de ma faute…m-ma faute ! ! ! ! Tout est de ma faute, l'accident et tout ! C'était ma faute et ta blessure…au-aussi…! *pleure*

**Reita : **… *fait un léger sourire* C'était pas de ta faute 'tit baka blond…j'ai joué les supermans et … j'en suis fier ! *^^ et essuie ses larmes*

**Ruki : **Rei *surprit*…C'est toi le baka ! *lui donne une tape sur la tête*

**Reita : **aiiie ! Mais que ce qui te prend !

**Ruki : **Et toi ?...tu m'as fait tellement peur j'ai cru que je te reverrai plus jamais…

**Reita : **Hey, te remet pas à pleurer s'il te plait *doucement* tu sais Ru'…si je l'ai fait c'est parce que tu compte beaucoup pour moi et…je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais…ne pleure pas d'accord, je suis vivant et je te laisserai pas encore avec ce genre de personnes * l'embrasse sur la joue* allez, je vais dodo avec toi.*tombe sur lui*

**Ruki : **…HEY ! non mais heyeuh !aaah, reita t'es lourd *rougit un peu*

**Reita : **Oki ! *^^* bonne nuit mon chaton ! *^^*

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* o-oyasumi. »

**OoOoO**

_Putain j'en ai mit du temps avant de le finir ce chap, c'était pas sorcier !_

_J'espère que c'était pas trop con (que j'espère trop XD !)_

_Et puis bah….euh rien enfaite…_

_Le poussin revient en vie ?_

_Le chaton lui fait la gueule ?_

_Oresama VS Poussin ?_

_Ruki qui rougit un peu trop ?_

_**Chapitre 17 Le jeu de la bouteille !**_

_Le titre parle pour lui !_

_J'espère le faire vite^^_

_Bye !_


	17. Le Jeu de la bouteille!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 17 :**__** Le jeu de la bouteille!**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Vous avez remarqué que REi est devenu plus gentil en vers sa mère ?_

_C'est partie pour le 'tit jeu de la bouteille !_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_On retrouve nos frérots quelques jours après le retour de Rei, ils étaient tous en train de se faire chier dans la chambre de Kai… il était en train de ranger pour la TROISIEME fois ces livres, Miyavi jouait au jeux de vidéo sans grand intérêt, Rei comptait les mouches qui passaient, Ruki était en train de réfléchir à un gâteau _(-_-'') _Aoi jouait avec ses bagues, quelque chose qui commençait à le faire sérieusement chier, Uruha lui lisait pour la CINQUIEME fois le même magasine de potins sur les stars et commençait à s'en dormir._

_C'est alors que Miya serra ses poings, se leva et dit….enfin cri._

« **Miyavi : **ça suffit ! ! ! Je m'emmerde !

**Ruki : **…cri pas Miya, j'étais en train de m'imaginer manger un gâteau au chocolat…il était bon…*dit il d'un ton rêveur*

**Miyavi : **Mais regardez vous on dirai des chiffes molles ! En plus on s'emmerde comme des poux et Uru commence déjà à s'endormir ! Je ne veux plus laisser ça comme ça !

**Aoi : **Bah…tu propose quoi Einstein ?

**Miyavi : **Disons que…pour bien fêter le retour de Rei parmi nous on va….**jouer au jeu de la bouteille ! ! !**

**Tous : **HEIN ? ? ? ! ! ! !

**Miyavi : **bah oui c'est un divertissement comme un autre !

**Uruha : **haaa* baille* … tient j'avais oublié, attendez ! *commence à sortir son portable*

**Aoi : **C'est quoi ? *s'approche de lui*

**Miyavi : **Fait voir, fait voir ! *saute et se met derrière lui*

**Kai : **?*va voir aussi* »

_C'est alors que Ruwa ressorti…la photo de Rei et Ruki endormit l'un contre l'autre, durant leurs première nuit ! Reita avait entouré Ruki de ses bras et le petit blond se blottissait encore plus dans les bras du plus vieux…._

_C'est alors des sourires et des regards pervers se tournèrent vers les deux blondinets._

« **Kai : **Ruki hé hé *avec un sourire de pervers moqueur* pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu dormais avec Rei chan ?

**Miyavi : **hé hé ! *le même sourire* vous avez l'air d'un beau couple, comme c'est meugnon !

**Aoi : ***faisant semblant de pleurer* Omedetto pour ton mariage, Reita kun !

**Reita : ***mal à l'aise* mai-mais non ! C'est pas vrai ! o-on a juste dormit e-ensemble c'est tout *tout rouge*

**Miyavi : **Juste ? T'en voulais plus, hein, petit pervers ? *s'approche de lui en lui pinçant la joue*

**Reita : **aÏeuh !

**Uruha : **Bon bah Rei t'es mon beau frère hein !*XDDD !*

**Ruki : **a-arrêtez maintenant c'est bon *tout rouge et gêné (kawaiii)*

**Miyavi : **… T'inquiète j'ai pas abimé ton Apollon p'tit Ru' *ptdr*

**Ruki : **M-mais Miyavi ! *tout kawaii*

**Miyavi : **Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrête !... Bon, on va jouer ?

**Tous : **ouais ! »

_Sur ce, Miya partie dans la cuisine se chercher une bouteille vide de coca. Lorsqu'il la eu il remonta vite fait._

« **Miyavi : **ça y est je l'ai ! Bon on se met en rang les enfants ! *(^_^)*

**Aoi, Ruki et Uruha : **Hai sensei *rigolent* »

_Ils s'installèrent en rond par terre mais soudain Miyavi s'écria._

« **Miyavi : **Merde j'ai oublié !

**Ruki : **Que ce que t'as oublié ?

**Miyavi : **La règle ! Alors d'abord, quand la bouteille « choisie » deux personnes, elles s'embrassent mais, mais si cette personne est choisie pour la troisième fois, elle embrasse avec la langue ! ! ! hé hé et assez de suite !

**Uruha : **ça va être amusant ça ! *rigole*

**Miyavi : ***(^^)* Tu l'as dis Ruwa ! »

_Ils font alors tourner la bouteille, chacun appréhendant le choix mais en même temps ils étaient tellement excité de connaitre le résultat ! Alors la bouteille désigna en premier….Miyavi !_

« **Miyavi : **OUAIS ! »

_Alors il fit tourner la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrêta sur….AOI ! ! !_

« **Aoi : **Oh non…

**Miyavi : **Allez ma gothique, kiss me *XD* »

_Aoi s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et le smaca…_

« **Aoi : **… ça fait bizarre de rencontrer un autre piercing à la lèvre *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **En tout cas ta bouche est extra ! *(^^)* J'adore ! »

_Mais à ce moment il s'arrêta car il sentie deux paires de yeux qui voulait le tuer pour ces paroles, (Kai et Uru) donc il se la ferma avant que ça ne dérape._

_Ils refirent à nouveau tourner la bouteille._

« **Miyavi : **Alors le premier heureux élu est…RUKI ! Prépare toi Ru-chan !*(^^)* »

_Reita croisa les doigts pour que se soit lui qui l'embrasse….puis rougit, comment pouvait il demander ça voyons ? Ils allaient être frères et…c'était son « coloc' » quoi !_

« **Miyavi : **Et le deuxième est….URUHA ! ! ! !

**Kai : **HA HA HA ! Alors ça je le prends en photo ça va être fun ! ^^

**Uruha : ***soupire* bon…allez vient mon 'tit Ru' *ouvre ses bras*

**Ruki : **d'ac*(^^) tout content* »

_Ruki s'installa sur les jambes de Ruwa, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aoi fronça les sourcils et Reita détourna le regard car cette scène…ne leurs plaisait vraiment pas !_

« **Uruha : **T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça…hi hi *sourire gentil*

**Ruki : **merci *^^ mais rouge* toi aussi t'es beau.

**Miyavi : ***snif* Oh que c'est touchant !

**Ruki et Uruha : **bu ! *tirent la langue*

_Et encore un fois la bouteille tourna…_

« **Miyavi : **Donc, donc, donc, le prochain est…Kai chou ! »

_Miyavi fut content de ça et espéra sincèrement être avec Kai pour le kiss._

« **Miyavi : **et le deuxième est…REI !*il était déçu mais amusé par le fait que se soit Rei*

**Uruha : **Embrasse le *XD !*

**Kai : **Roh ça va *un peu rouge*

**Reita : **Bah…_let's go_. »

_Kai vint alors près de Rei et le smaca rapidement avant de filler comme un lapin._

« **Ruki : **Qu'en dis tu Miya, c'était pas magique, nee ?

**Miyavi : **Tout à fait d'accord !...Bon on reprend*XD* »

_Et s'était reparti pour un tour mais…c'était et Aoi et Reita qui furent choisi…autant vous dire que c'était délicat, ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux et s'embrassèrent à une vitesse folle. Après ils s'empressèrent de se retirer et de dire…_

« **Aoi et Rei : **BEURK ! »

_Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sous le faux rire des autres._

« **Miyavi : **Bon passons au suivant ! *(^^)* Alors le premier est….REITA ! N'oublie pas que comme c'est ta troisième fois il va falloir que t'aille avec la langue mon poussin *XD !*et donc le deuxième est….RUKI ! Ça y est le couple va s'embrasser ! ha ha ha !

**Reita : **Miya *soupire gêné*

**Uruha : ***sort son portable* je suis prêt les gars, vous pouvez y allez quand vous voulez*(^^)* »

_Ruki était aussi rouge qu'une fraise (ouais pour changer) il regardait ses pieds et n'osait pas bouger. Reita lui, avait attendu ce moment depuis le début du jeu, les battements de son cœurs s'accélérèrent, il se leva et alla rejoindre Ruki, d'un pas tremblant d'excitation. Rei s'assit juste en face de lui, posa ses mains sur les joues rondes du petit blond, rapprocha leurs visage…encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent…puis le bassiste posa franchement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, tous les deux fermèrent les yeux affin de profiter au maximum de cet instant. Au bout d'un moment Ruki commença à timidement caresser la lèvre inférieure de Reita pour lui demander l'accès du passage. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un doux échange…_

_Après s'être détaché l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : recommencer…que ce que c'était cette sensation ?_

_PS : Ruwa a tout prit en photo et Miya en vidéo XD ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHHA !_

_J'adore ! Vous avez vu, la fameuse photo enfin de retour ! ^^_

_Des gens qui s'emmerdent ?_

_Miyavi qui propose un truc pervers ?_

_Des kiss ?_

_Deux piercings en érection ?XD !_

_Ruki et Uru kawaii ?_

_Kaib et Reita….tout sauf magic ?_

_Reita et Aoi qui BEURK ?_

_Ruki et REita, leurs premières pelles ?_

_Que ce qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autres ? (ouais bon, ça, on le sait)_

_Des crises de jalousies ?_

_TOUT CELA EN ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE !_

_**Chapitre 18 : Conneries et compagnie ! **_


	18. Conneries et Compagnies!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 18 :**__** Conneries et compagnies !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Dans cette maison, à cette heure ci, un adolescent « rebel » regardait par la fenêtre avec un mélancolique…_

_**POV Uruha :**_

_On vient de finir ce jeu…que ce que ça me fait chier ! J'ai pas aimé comment Miya l'a embrassé et en plus dire que c'était bon ! Enfin j'en doute pas que c'était bon mais c'est MON Aoi….attend là je délire carrément ! Mon Aoi…j'aimerai bien…non non non ! Putain mais je peux pas ! Je suis gay ok mais il va devenir mon frère et en plus on partage la même chambre ! ! !... c'est trop bizarre… mon esprit s'embrouille, j'en ai marre mais…le fait est là, je le trouve beau, gentil, attirant, magnifique….Ce que j'aime chez lui c'est surtout ces yeux, sa peau et ses cheveux, je trouve que le tout rend réellement bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de le mater souvent … Je l'aime ?_

_**Fin Pov**_

_Un autre adolescent du nom de Aoi qui était sous la douche se posait le même genre de questions…_

_**POV Aoi :**_

_Hmmm, c'était marrent ce petit jeu de la bouteille, j'en ai pas joué depuis longtemps dommage que Uru et moi on se soit pas embra…que ce que je raconte moi ? faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça, franchement on dirait que je suis un vieux pervers mais…dès la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur son corps et son visage… je suis sous le choc ! Je le trouve… irrésistible, il est vraiment envoutant, est ce qu'on peut réellement naître aussi beau ? haaa…eh merde, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre…_

_**Fin du POV**_

_Le beau Apollon gothique sorti de la salle de bain avec seulement un jeans…Son torse était encore mouillé et son visage un peu trop rougi, à cause de l'eau chaude. Si on aurait été dans un manga, Uruha saignerai du nez…mais on le comprend !_

…

_Le lendemain matin à table il y avait quasiment tout le monde sauf les deux blonds (et les parents) ils rigolaient et racontaient des conneries et puis les deux blondinets arrivèrent, Reita semblait stressé par quelque chose et Ruki avait la tête dans le cul et était à 200% décoiffé avec une petite mine kawaii qui lui allait à ravir._

« **Miyavi : **Bonjours les canaries !*et il explosa de rire* »

_Un instant de silence…des airs blasés…et Miya se la ferma pour la peine et se mit à bouder._

« **Uruha : **T'as vraiment la tête dans le cul, Ru', ça va ?

**Ruki : **…miaou

**Tous : **…HA HA HA HA !

**Miyavi : **Tu te prends pour un chat maintenant ?

**Aoi : **Fait gaffe Rei, les chats ça bouffe les oiseaux, il va peut être mordre ton jolie petit cul pendant ton sommeil.

**Tous : **HA HA HA !

**Kai : **…c'était une blague de mauvais gout…mais j'avoue que c'était trop bien trouvé ! ha ha ha !

**Miyavi : **Tu vois que tu peux pas être tout le temps coincé.

**Kai : **Hey,Je suis pas coincé !

**Uruha : **J'avoue, le jour où par hasard j'ai entendu ses gémissements, quand il était avec Naoki, c'était quelque chose !

**Ruki : **Uruha t'es un pervers et regarde Kai, il est tout rouge !

**Uruha : **Oh ça va Ru', toi t'es pire je te ferai dire ! Toi t'es un obsédé !

**Miyavi : **OH ! A ce point là ?

**Kai : ***encore rouge* oui…Ruki est quelqu'un d'extrêmement pervers…il arrêtait pas de tripoter ses anciens copains…et MES anciens copaisns »

_Tout le monde se mit à rire, imaginer Ruki aussi pervers…ça devait être vraiment quelque chose XD ! De son coté Reita fronça les sourcils car imaginer SON Ru' avec d'autre gars…non ! Ruki avait une jolie couleur écarlate sur ses joues et balbuta quelques trucs incompréhensibles. Enfin bref, les deux blonds s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger._

« **Aoi : **Mais j'ai une question, t'as eu combien de copains Kai ?

**Kai : ***vire au rouge* bah pas beaucoup…

**Miyavi : **Oui mais combien ?

**Reita : ***avec un sourire malicieux* oh, tu t'intéresse à sa vie privé maintenant ?

**Miyavi : ***à Rei* Parfaitement *à Kai* alors, combien ?

**Kai : **…une quinzaine une vingtaine ou peut être vingt-cinq….ou trente…par là *dit il tout gêné*

**Rei, Miya et Aoi : **… … … *sur le cul*

**Aoi : **Mais autant de mecs et…t'as l'a fais avec tout le monde ?

**Kai : **Aoi, ce genre de questions ça se pose pas, c'est gênant ! ! !

**Ruki : **Bah c'est intéressant Kai et puis si c'est pas toi qui réponds, ce sera moi ou Ruwa.

**Kai : ***(-_-)* bande de lâcheurs ! oui avec chacun !

**Aoi : **La vie sexuelle de Kai est très intéressante, nee Miya –chan ?

**Miyavi : **complètement d'accord.

**Kai : ***grince entre ses dents* bande de p'tits pervers

**Aoi et Miya : **Merci !*(^^) happy baka* »

_Sous son air blasé, Kai s'amusait, il les aimait vraiment beaucoup, c'était des gens bien…mais c'est à ce moment là que Uru ressorti les photos prisent la veille pour se moquer des deux blonds._

« **Miyavi : **Alors Ru', c'était comment ?

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* J-je…c'était…bon…

**Aoi : **Rei embrasse bien ?

**Ruki : ***super gêné et se tortille les doigts* oui, très.

**Miyavi : **HO HO HO ! et…t'as bandé?

**Ruki: **MIYA! ! ! !

**Miyavi: **Rei, t'as pris du plaisir toi avec Ru' chan ?

**Reita : **Q-que ce que tu veux dire par là?

**Miyavi : **Je parlais du baiser espèce de cochon ! »

_Rei regarda Ruki qui était toute rouge et qui fuyait son regard, puis il vit qu'il se tortillait de plus en plus les doigts. Alors le poussin posa sa main sur celle du chaton. (Oui, je délire ! ^^)_

« **Reita : **Arrête Ru' tu vas te faire mal.

**Ruki : **h-hm *en hochant la tête les joues rougis*

**Miyavi : **Si c'est pas kawaii !*(^^)* »

_Et c'est dans ce genre d'ambiance…bizarre que ce passa le petit déj._

…

_Dans l'après midi, Uruha s'installa dans le jardin, sous un arbre et était entrain de réfléchir, car il se sentait perdu…était il vraiment amoureux de Aoi ?…et si oui, que fallait il faire ?…_

_Miyavi alla se promenait dans le jardin, histoire de respirer de l'air pur, quand il vit Uruha assit prêt d'un arbre les sourcils froncé. Il s'approcha de Ruwa et s'installa à ses cotés._

« **Miyavi : **Que ce qui va pas Ruwa-chii ?

**Uruha : **Rien…,

**Miyavi : **Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Ruwa, allez dis tout à tonton Miya!*(^^)*…Tu sais je fais souvent le con mais je peux t'écouter et je pense…que ça va te soulager… de parler un peu des tes problèmes…

**Uruha : ***un rictus*d'accord mais…je pense que je vais tout te balancer d'un seul coup, comme ça, ça ira mieux *fit il en respirant un bon coup*

**Miyavi : **T'inquiète je t'écoute ! *(^^)*

**Uruha : **Bah voilà, la vérité c'est que…Je crois que je suis raide dingue d'Aoi …

**Miyavi : ***(O.o)*… … *sur le cul*

**Uruha : **C'est surement étrange mais … je crois vraiment que je l'aime et puis bah…je sais plus quoi faire *soupire*…

**Miyavi : ***retrouvant ses esprits*Ecoute Uru…ce genre de sentiments …n'est pas étrange mais on va juste dire que la situation est délicate cependant rien ne t'empêche de l'aimer et encore moins de le lui avouer ce que tu ressens…réfléchie y …que choisiras tu ? Aimer en silence, tout lui déballer d'un coup ou attendre un petit peu ?

**Uruha : ***le regarde dans les yeux*Je vais attendre mais…je pense que je vais craquer …

…

_Aoi accordait sa guitare en pensant à la veille, quel moyen devait-il trouver pour résoudre son problème ? _

_Miyavi passait par hasard devant sa porte et lorsqu'il le vit._

« **Miyavi : **Yo ! qu'est ce qui va pas ? Pourquoi tu tire la tronche ?

**Aoi : ***tout timide*Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec et …je sais pas comment m'y prendre …

**Miyavi : **Hm…Uruha ?

**Aoi : **Comment t'as deviné ?*(o.o)*

**Miyavi : ***rigole mais pas méchamment* Intuition d'Oresama !

**Aoi : ***sourit en fermant les yeux* toi alors… et donc, qu'en pense tu ?

**Miyavi : ***faisant mine de réfléchir* hmmm…je sais !

**Aoi : **quoi ?

**Miyavi : ***le regarde explicitement* séduit le ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHA !_

_Aoi va-t-il essayer la proposition de Miya ?_

_Un Miyavi qui joue les meetic affinity ?_

_Uruha et Aoi…que va-t-il se passer entre les deux ?_

_Un début de romance et de Reituki ?_

_**TOUS CELA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! ! ! **_

_**Chapitre 19 : Aveux et sentiments !**_

_Je compte sur vous pour le lire !^^_


	19. Aveux et sentiments!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 19 :**__** Aveux et sentiments**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ C'est parti, YOSHA !_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**« Miyavi : **__*le regarde explicitement* séduit le ! »_

_Sans le savoir Miyavi donna une idée génial à Aoi, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mettre en pratique mais bon, ça, ça reste secret ) !_

…

_Dans une autre chambre, Ruki était en train de réfléchir lui aussi, son baiser avec Rei l'avait troublé…il ne savait plus quoi penser…il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un mais qui ? Uru allait beaucoup le taquiner, Kai était quelqu'un de très sensé donc la réponse sera négatif, Aoi…c'était son frère et il ne se sentira pas à l'aise de parler de ça avec lui…donc il restait plus que Miyavi, celui-ci allait le charrier à coup sûr, mais avec le brun ils s'adoraient et il pourrait le comprendre…c'était décidé, c'était à Miyavi qu'il allait se confier ! ! !_

_Le lendemain, Ruki prit Miyavi à part pour lui parler de son problème…_

_Ils étaient assit sur le lit du principale concerné._

« **Ruki : **Enfaite depuis quelques temps je me sens bizarre, je peux pas l'expliquer …

**Miyavi : **Bizarre dans quel sens ?

**Ruki : **Bah…enfaite c'est à cause de Rei.

**Miyavi : **Je le savais ! ! ! et donc ?

**Ruki : **Bah enfaite … le baiser a-avec lui… enfin, c'était doux et …bon…et depuis…*en tortillant les doigts*

**Miyavi : **Et depuis ?

**Ruki : **Bah j-je rougie à chaque fois qu'il me parle ou me touche et j-je j'arrête pas de le regarder enfin, le mot exact serai plutôt mater et puis j'arrête pas de vouloir chercher un contact physique avec lui, je sais pas ce qui ce passe et ça m'énerve ! ! ! *se prend la tête dans ses mains*

**Miyavi : ***passe un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules* Ruki-chan…je crois que tu es amoureux…*avec un doux sourire*

**Ruki : **Hein ? ! M-mais c'est impossible ! J-je veux dire lui et, et puis moi enfin, non c'est pas possible !

**Miyavi : **Pourquoi ? Tu sais … les sentiments ça se commande pas

**Ruki : ***à larmes au yeux* m-mais non ! Je veux pas être amoureux ! ! !

**Miyavi : ***étonné* mais pourquoi ? Tu sais, être amoureux c'est quelques chose d'extraordinaire, je peux même te dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs sentiments au monde !*sourit*

**Ruki : **Mais tu comprends pas…tu sais théoriquement c'est tellement rare de rencontrer une personne qui vous aime et que vous aimez en retour, on est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose !…je sais même pas si il est gay de plus…même si c'était le cas je ne serai surement pas son genre … résultat : je vais souffrir…c'est pour ça que je veux pas être amoureux, pourquoi fallait que ça tombe sur moi ? *fit il en pleurant à chaudes larmes* »

_Miyavi le prit dans ses bras et ne dit plus rien…_

_D'un certain coté le petit Ru' n'avait pas tord, c'était tellement dur de trouver LA bonne personne mais ça existait, et cela pouvait être vrai…il fallait qu'il soit fixé ! Miya était décidé, il allait savoir ce que pense Rei du petit Ru' ! C'était capitale !_

_Rei était dans le garage en train d'accorder sa basse chérie, la musique l'aidait à se vider l'esprit et à mieux réfléchir, Miya débarqua en ouvrant bien la porte en grand !_

« **Miyavi : **REI ! ça va ? *sourire de faux cul*

**Reita : ***se méfis* euh ouais, ouais…pourquoi ?

**Miyavi : **POUR savoiiiiiiiiir ! *gamin excité (= =)*

**Reita : **Tu m'as l'air bien énergique…

**Miyavi : **Oui ! Je voulais te demander un truc…y a quelqu'un qui te plait en ce moment ?

**Reita : **HEIN ? ! non mais NON !

**Miyavi : **Moi je dis que SI ! Dis…tu pense quoi de Ru' ?

**Reita : **Il est sympa et adorable, on dirait un petit bébé. *un peu rouge*

**Miyavi : **Mais physiquement…il t'attire pas ?

**Reita : ***tomate powa !* m-mais ç-ça va pas ? ! Non non et non !

**Miyavi : **Tu en es sur ? *sur un ton malicieux*

**Reita : **Oh que oui !

**Miyavi : **Alors tu vois pas d'inconvénients si…je le prends ? »

_Le sang de Rei ne fit qu'un tour…c'était pas possible, il plaisantait non ?...Non, pas avec ces yeux là…en quelques temps passé avec lui, Rei avait appris que Miya aimait l'extrême et le risque alors il allait pas se gêner pour sortir avec Ru'…l'embrasser…le toucher…le faire gémir…le violer ! ! ! ! ! _

« **Reita : ***le prends par le col de sa chemise* Ose poser tes salles pates dessus et t'es mort ! ! !

**Miyavi : ***un sourire mauvais* Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas…pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le touche ?

**Reita : **J-je…'tain je suis tombé dans un piège de débutant, je suis con !

**Miyavi : **Oui un peu ! *happy baka* maintenant si tu pouvais me reposer…

**Reita : **euh oui, pardon…*un peu gêné*

**Miyavi : **Thanks…alors, à quel moment ?

**Reita : **?

**Miyavi : **Que t'es tombé amoureux, baka punk ! *lui faisant une tape sur la tête*

**Reita : **je sais pas…mais surement un bon bout de temps…mais…pourquoi tu me demande ça?

**Miyavi : **Je voulais voir c'est tout, à mon avis *commence à sortir de la pièce* tu devrais faire ta déclaration…

**Reita : ***tout rouge* A-attend Miya…j-je me sens pas capable…

**Miyavi : **Fait le quand tu te sentiras prêt, de toute façon dans tout les cas, la réponse ne te fera que du bien…enfin, je te laisse méditer la dessus avec ta basse d'amuur !*(^^)* »

_Reita hésita un moment…puis se laissa emporter par la musique…et s'il faisait de même pour sa déclaration ? Juste se laisser emporter par ses sentiments et tout balancer d'un coup ?_

…

_Cette après midi tout le monde décida d'aller au parc mais nos deux guitaristes préférèrent rester à la maison pour travailler leur composition._

_Uruha était assit sur son lit, il attendait Aoi qui était dans la douche. Et il pensait à des choses….pas très catholiques ! Après un petit quart d'heure Aoi décida de sortir mais…il était quasiment à poil ! Il n'avait qu'une toute minuscule serviette autour des hanches ! Ses cheveux étaient trempé et quelques petites goutes s'y échappaient, il avait encore mit trop d'eau chaude… ses joues étaient rosées et ses lèvres carrément rouge sang, un ensemble …extrêmement sexy§_

_Il avait un corps de rêve et le pire c'est qu'il savait s'en servir._

_Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle de bain, il jeta un regard très explicite à Uru avec un petit sourire, ce qui fit bondir le cœur du châtain. Le guitariste brun se déhancha comme sur une piste de danse pour aller simplement fermer la fenêtre enfin, simplement n'était vraiment pas le mot, il se baissa légèrement pour le faire, ce qui fit cette fois littéralement bander le pauvre Ruwa ! Enfin, pauvre…l'objet de ses désirs faisait tout pour le chauffer ! Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas remarqué le beau brun s'était installé à coté de lui. Aoi passa sa main sur la joue d'Uruha._

« **Aoi : **A quoi tu pense ? »

_Ruwa sursauta, il s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qui s'est passé car…il imaginait Aoi dans des positions très sensuelles…et puis il remarqua la main d'Aoi sur sa joue et se mit à rougir fortement._

« **Uruha : **M-mais ri-rien !

**Aoi : **raté ! ha ha ha ! Tu ressemble à un gosse qui est _pris_en flagrant _délit_!

**Uruha : **Arrête de te moquer la vieille !

**Aoi : **QUOI ! Tu me traite de VIEILLE ! ! ! ! non seulement âgé mais en plus femme ? ! Mais je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, blondasse ! ! ! »

_Et c'était partie pour une bataille de polochon, que ce qu'ils sont gosses par moment je vous jure ! _

_C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de l'un de deux, Aoi était toujours quasiment à poil entrain de rigoler au coté de Ruwa. Mais celui-ci aventura ses yeux sur une bonne partie du corps de son coloc'. Il déglutie avec bruit…que ce qu'il avait envie de le toucher à se moment là …_

« **Aoi : **Que ce que tu regarde ma chérie ?

**Uruha : **J-je rien, rien !...dis, tu peux t-te rhabiller s'il te plait »

_Uru était conscient que si Aoi le chauffait un poil de trop il allait pas se retenir pour se jeter sur lui !_

_Aoi s'allongea de la façon romaine, c'est-à-dire que sur un coté de son corps avec un bras qui le soutient._

« **Aoi : ***sourire malicieux* Ce qu'il y a à voir ne te plait pas peut être ?

**Uruha : **Si, si enfin non ! si mais c-c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! *fixe les lèvres de Aoi*

**Aoi : ***d'une voix chaude et sensuelle* Que ce que tu veux dire alors, darling ?

**Uruha : **J-je…Aoi ! je…tu ahh

**Aoi : …**Tais toi et embrasse moi ! »

_Aoi se mit à califourchon sur Ruwa, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…c'était très …agréable, mais Aoi en voulait plus ! Uruha était encore sous l'effet de surprise même si il appréciait vraiment beaucoup cet échange. Aoi n'eut pas la patience pour attendre plus longtemps, il mordit un peu les lèvres du châtain qui les entrouvrait et le brun ne perdit pas un seul instant et mis sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, commençant un vrai tango avec son partenaire ! Après plusieurs minutes d'échange de salives ils se séparèrent par manque d'air._

« **Aoi : ***toujours sur Uru* alors ça fait du bien d'arrêter de parler de temps en temps non ?

**Uruha : **…oui*sourit* j'en rêvais depuis longtemps !

**Aoi : **Petit pervers va !

**Uruha : **Moi pervers ? ! Alors que toi, tu te promène à poil !

**Aoi : **ça te plait peut être pas ?

**Uruha : **Oh que si ça me plait, toi tu sais chauffer !

**Aoi : **Evidement, que ce que tu crois ! »

_Uru l'embrassa encore et encore, ses mains parcouraient le torse du brun, il avait une peau très ferme et extrêmement douce, un vrai délice ! Aoi passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, il aimait beaucoup ses cheveux caramels, ça allait tellement bien avec sa personnalité. L'autre main du gothique caressa les dos de Ruwa intensément se dirigeant de plus en plus vers son bas ventre, Uru avait durcit face à cette petite caresse et lorsque le beau Aoi le remarqua, il en profita, il se déhancha au dessus du blond frôlant volontairement la « chose » de son copain. _

_Aoi déshabilla Uru avec fougue, en un clin d'œil, le « pauvre » guitariste s'est retrouvé boxer devant les yeux avide d'amour de son beau brun…_

_Ruwa souri et posa une main__sur la joue d'Aoi._

« **Uruha : **T'es tellement beau comme ça…

**Aoi : ***rougit t-toi aussi…t'es très beau…surtout _comme ça !_

**Uruha : **Tu ne pense qu'à ça ma parole !

**Aoi : **Non, en vérité je ne pense qu'à toi et à toi seul. »

_Uruha devint rouge écarlate, puis embrassa tendrement Aoi, il l'aimait à la folie son brun…_

_Le châtain inversa leur position pour pouvoir « faire plus ample connaissance » avec le torse magnifique de Aoi. Il le parsema de baiser enflammé qui firent gémir de plus belles le beau brun. Uru enroula sa langue autour du nombril de son amant, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'excitant que de le voir et entendre gémir son nom…_

« **Aoi : **Haaahn Uru-ha »

_Ça fit l'effet d'une bombe à Ruwa, il voulait voir Aoi se tordre de plaisir ! (quel petit pervers ce Ruwa, ça doit être de famille XD !) Lentement Uru enleva le tissu qui couvrait (un peu) Aoi, celui-ci se retrouva carrément nu, devant les yeux plein d'envie, il toucha du bouts des lèvres le sexe d'Aoi, celui-ci ne pu contenir un long gémissement._

_La position d'Aoi, son regard, ses gémissements…mais franchement qui peut y résister ?_

_Uru embrassa le sexe d'Aoi, le tripota un peu et puis le mit entièrement en bouche, faisant de longs et sensuels va et vient. Aoi bouillait de l'intérieur, le châtain lui faisait l'effet d'un brasier. Aoi ne pouvait plus se retenir, c' était tellement bon, sa belle bouche sur son sexe… il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps !_

« **Aoi : **Uru, uru j-je viens !... *des larmes aux coins des yeux*»

_Et il se déversa dans la sublime bouche de son amant, tout le deux haletaient comme « bêtes » et en voulaient plus !_

« **Aoi : **Uru… ?

**Uruha : **Oui ?

**Aoi : ***écartant ses cuisses* prend moi onegai… »

_Il avait soufflé ça si sensuellement, les cuisses écarté, encore embrumé par le plaisir et il lui tendait sa main…comment résister à un tel dieu ? C'était la tentation en personne !_

_Il demanda à Aoi si il devait le préparer et puis se souvenu que…c'était la première fois du brun…il voulait pas lui faire de mal alors il le prépara, celui-ci grogna de mécontentement, il n'avait pas forcement besoin de doigts dans le cul ! (je sais c'est vulgaire, veillez m'en excuser !) Uruha ne tenait plus en place il voulait tellement explorer l'entre son petit gothique, à lui._

_Il rentra en lui, il le fit cependant doucement…et il ne fut pas dessus, c'était chaud et très étroit, il lui donna un coup et un long gémissement de satisfaction traversa la gorge d'Aoi…il pouvait vraiment s'y habitué très rapidement ! Uruha continua de donner des coups qui les firent gémir ensemble, très vite Uru atteint la prostate d'Aoi, lui arrachant un râle puissant de plaisir…Plusieurs coups de riens plus tard et ils se libérèrent, Ruwa tomba à coté de son amant._

…

_Pendant ce temps là, dans un certain parc quatre jeunes s'y promenèrent mais quand on est devant la fontaine et qu'il y a des chiens qui courts partout, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident …_

« **Ruki : **KYAAAA !

**Reita : **AAAAh ! »

_C'est ainsi que dans sa chute, le petit blond agrippa Reita, ils tombèrent tout les deux dans l'eau pure (?) de la fontaine mais pas dans n'importe quelle position ! ! !_

_Ruki était dans l'eau, couché sur le dos et s'était vraiment mouillé alors que Rei…et bien il était à califourchon sur lui et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du celui du cadet…_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHHAAHAHA ! ! ! _

_Et oui le premier couple a lemoné !_

_Que va-t-il se passer entre Ruki et Reita ?_

_La première nuit d'amour entre Aoi et Uru va-t-elle bien se finir ?_

_**TOUT CELA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! ! !**_

_**Chapitre 20 : KISS**_

_Ai-je besoin de résumer ?_

(PS : l'idée de la fontaine vient d'une fic que j'adore beaucoup ! C'est « Ruki », si quelqu'un veut le lien, je le passe ^^

PS2 : j'en fais la promo vu que j'ai piqué son idée et que j'ai pas demandé les droits d'auteur)


	20. KISS!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 20 :**__** KISS !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Let's go !_

_Ça vous a plus le lemon du dernier chap ? (à moi pas trop à la fin !)-_-''_

_Bonne lecture ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Uruha et Aoi étaient allongés, cote à cote, sur le lit du châtain, la chambre sentait le sexe, eux, ils étaient en sueur et haletaient après tous ces efforts *bave*. Le beau brun tourna se tête pour être en face de Ruwa. Il y avait une question qu'il devait absolument lui poser._

« **Aoi : **Dis Ruwa… est ce que…tu m'aimes ?

**Uruha : **Mais bien sur que oui, faut vraiment être le dernier des cons pour pas t'aimer et moi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

**Aoi : **Moi aussi je t'aime…. »

_Ils se sourirent et rougirent en même temps. Aoi se leva et alla vers la salle de bain._

« **Aoi : **Je vais prendre une douche…

**Uruha : **hm

**Aoi : **Tu viens, avec moi ? »

_Ruwa lui offrit un magnifique sourire et alla le rejoindre. Ils se touchaient, se caressaient, gémissaient…mais ça c'est privé !^^ (style !=.=)_

…

_Pendant se temps dans le parc…ou plutôt dans la fontaine …_

« **Ruki : **KYAAAA !

**Reita : **AAAAh ! »

_Ruki était dans l'eau, couché sur le dos et s'était vraiment mouillé alors que Rei…et bien il était à califourchon sur lui et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du celui du cadet…_

_Lorsque Rei ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte de la position gênante dans la quelle il était et voulu s'enlever mais s'attarda sur le visage de Ruki, il grimaçait légèrement à cause de la douleur à la tête, mais il restait toujours aussi mignon, les yeux de Reita s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Elles étaient roses, belles, pulpeuses et…envoutantes…_

_Et c'était comme si elles criaient : « __**KISS ME**__ ! (onegaiii)»_

_Reita se pencha légèrement à la rencontre des lèvres de Ru' mais…_

« **Miyavi : **Oé, ça va ? *cri t il en courant vers eux* »

_Rei souffla un « merde » et se leva suivit de Ruki._

« **Ruki : **Oh je suis tout trempé *en constatant les dégâts*

**Kai : **Tu t'es pas fais mal Ruki ? *lui tendant un mouchoir*

**Ruki : **Bah j'aurai une bosse sur la tête mais c'est tout *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **Putain vous avez vachement bien fait vot' coup vous !

**Reita : **C'était un accident, y avais des chiens qui arrêtaient pas de courir ! ! !

**Ruki : ***s'incline* Je suis désolé Rei ! C'est de ma faute, je t'ai entrainé dans ma chute !

**Reita : ***(^_^'')* C'est rien t'en fait pas, je t'en veux pas ! »

_A cet instant Miyavi les regardait avec un sourire très, très espiègle, il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à quoi il pensait !_

« **Reita : ***en voyant le regard de Miya, il fronça les sourcils*QUOI ?

**Miyavi : **Mais rien _Rei-chan ! _*en se foutant de sa gueule*

**Reita : **Tss *boude*

**Kai : **Bon attendant vous allez pas rester trompé comme ça, on fait les boutiques ?

**Miyavi et Ruki : **OUAIS! »

_« Bande de gosses ! » pensèrent Kai et Reita à l'unisson mais, fallait dire qu'ils avaient pas tort !^^_

_Ils allèrent en ville se trouver une petite boutique sympa, histoire de changer de fringues. Le centre ville était assez proche mais supporter les regards curieux des passants sur leurs corps était assez gênant…Puis, par miracle (?) Ils aperçurent une petite boutique d'une très célèbre marque : « You are my caramel ». Ils faisaient des vêtements très sexy, provocateur et sensuelles, et le pied c'est que c'était UNIQUEMENT pour les hommes ! La joie !_

_Ils entrèrent dans cette fameuse boutique et Ruki et Miya sautillait partout et avait déjà choisis une bonne dizaine de vêtements. Kai posa ses poings sur ses hanches._

« **Kai : **Calmez-vous un peu ! Et puis je vous rappelle que si on est là c'est surtout pour trouver quelque chose de sec pour Rei et Ru' !

**Ruki : **Hai, maman !*(^^)* »

_Kai se détendit, avec le sourire de gosse de Ruki, on peut tout pardonner !_

_Reita opta pour un pantalon noir et moulant avec un haut, lui aussi moulant, rouge et noir. Ruki de son coté s'est fait gothique, ENCORE un pantalon en cuir mais cette fois, plus classe encore ! Et un pull noir, léger qui laissait voir le début de ses hanches. Cependant !_

« **La vendeuse : **Oh je suis désolé mais nous avons qu'une cabine de libre, dans l'autre il y a un de nos client les plus fidèles et on peut vraiment pas la libérer, gomen nasai *s'incline*

**Kai : **Bon, on fait quoi ?

**Miyavi : **Bah ils ont qu'à la partager !

**Ru' et Rei : **QUOI ? !

**Miyavi : **Bah vous êtes dans la même chambre, alors vous vous êtes déjà vu en boxer ou quasi à poil non ? Que ce que ça change cette fois ?

**Kai : **Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai...bah quoi allez y ! Ne me dite pas qu'une pauvre cabine vous gêne ?

**Reita : **N-non, bon Ru' on y va…*rouge !* »

_Ils entrèrent dans cette cabine sous le regard moqueur de Miya._

_Cette cabine était très étroite, ils étaient tout les deux mort de honte et surtout de gêne, l'air là-dedans était très chaud, encore pire que dehors, vraiment horrible ! ! !_

_Ruki gardait la tête baissé mais se bougeait un peu, il enleva avec difficulté son pantalon qui était vraiment trop collé à sa peau, c'était dur de le faire descendre surtout le long de sa cuisse, Reita avait déjà son pantalon sur lui mais s'arrêta pour mater les jambes fines, blanches et frêles de Ru', le rouge commençait, encore plus, à lui monter au joues._

_Ruki de son coté était toujours tête baissé et se dépêchait d'en finir, il réussi de mettre son pantalon. Lorsqu'il enleva son t-shirt mouillé, il s'était un peu coincé quand il fallait passer sa tête mais réussi tout de même à s'en sortir !_

_Sauf que juste après cette victoire, il aperçu le regard, étrange de Reita._

_Les yeux de Rei se promenaient sur le torse de Ruki, il avait une taille vraiment très fine et une peau vraiment très pâle, on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine. Ses lèvres étaient plus roses que tout à l'heure…_

_Reita le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur._

« **Ruki : **R-rei que ce qui te prend ? ! »

_Il ne répondit rien et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, il lui mordit violement la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne pour y passer sa langue. Ruki fit un petit cri de douleur et essaya de repousser Rei mais en vain, il était tellement plus fort…_

_Au secours ? Nee ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHHAAAAHAHA ! ! ! ! !_

_Les deux guitaristes s'avouent enfin leurs flammes ? C'est cool !_

_Miya qui joue ENCORE les cupidons ?_

_Reita va-t-il violer Ruki ?_

_**TOUT CELA ET ENCORE PLUS DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE !**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Do you love me or not ?**_


	21. Do you love me or not?

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 21**__** : Do you love me or not ?**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Je viens d'apprendre une trop mauvaise nouvelle, HEARTLESS va se séparer ! ! ! ! Après leur dernier concert le 30/08/2010 ! ! ! ! _(T.T)

_Bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Reita était en plein échange agressif de salive avec Ru' puis soudain il se rendit compte d'un truc…__**IL ALLAIT VIOLER L'AMOUR DE SA VIE**__**! ! !**__ Il se retira rapidement à cette pensée, enfila son t-shirt et sorti vite de la cabine, alla payer puis il parti précipitamment dehors, sous prétexte d'aller fumer une clope…_

_Ruki de son coté était complètement perdu, le mec sur le quel il avait flashé l'avait embrassé contre son grès ! Lui avait mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang ! Lui a roulé un pèle ! ! ! ! Et __**s'est barré après**__ ! Les mains de Ruki tremblaient, que devait-il comprendre à tout ça?...et si Reita savait qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Et si…il avait envie de juste s'amuser avec lui ? Une larme coula sur sa joue…il le savait depuis le début, l'amour est le sentiment le plus pourri au monde…._

_Ru' sorti de sa cabine vêtu de sa super tenu super sexy et paya._

« **Miyavi : ***siffle* wouah la classe ! Franchement Ru' tu déchire !

**Ruki : ***fais semblant d'être heureux* euh oui…merci *sourit gêné* »

_Miyavi le regarda, perplexe puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. Kai aperçu un bar sympa et ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse. Kai avait déjà un verre d'eau._

« **Kai : **Bon, bah comme ça vous sécherez plus vite !*(^^)*

**Ruki : ***avec un petit sourire timide* merci Kai.

**Kai : **De rien Ru'.

**Miyavi : **En attendant vous commandez quoi les mecs ?

**Ruki : **Euh, un milkshake !...à la banane ! »

_Rei piqua un far lorsque le mot « banane » sortie de sa petite bouche toute mignonne et Miyavi rigola dans son coin mais Kai lui, qui est assez pudique en publique (seulement ^^) recracha son verre sur la personne en face de lui…c'est-à-dire Reita…_

« **Miyavi : **HA HA HA ! Dans la gueule ! ! ! J'y crois pas ! ! ! ! ! HA HA HA ! *il se plia en deux sur sa chaise*

**Reita : **Putain !

**Miyavi : **Y a pas à dire, t'attire vraiment l'eau mon cher Reita ! HA HA HA HA ! ! ! ! !

**Reita : ***serre les dents* grrr ta gueule !

**Kai : **J-Je p-pardon Rei, pas fait exprès, c'est juste que, ce que a dit Ruki ma surprit et j-je.

**Miyavi : **Pourquoi ? T'aime pas les bonnes grosses bananes à sucer ou manger? *avec amusement*

**Kai : **B-b-b-b-bananes ? ! ! ! *pique un far*

**Miyavi : ***explosait de rire vu la réaction de Kai* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

**Un serveur qui arrive : **Excuser moi *à Miya* vous rigolez…un petit peu trop fort et…vous déranger certaines personnes alors si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton s'il vous plait *dit il gêné par la beauté d'Oresama (oui oui^^)*

**Miyavi : **oui, gomen *avec un beau sourire d'excuses*

**Reita : ***pouffe dans son coin*

**Miyavi : **Quoi ? !

**Reita : **Oh mais rien O-r-e-s-a-m-a !

**Miyavi : **Tsss »

_Et puis … bah ils avaient bu leurs boissons tout en profitant du soleil, la tache d'eau de Reita avait séché elle aussi (dommage XD !) mais pendant un instant un grand blanc s'installa mais Miyavi décida d'y remédier ! (comme toujours !) _

« **Miyavi : **Enfaite, il s'est passé quelque chose dans la cabine ? Vous aviez l'air étrange en sortant.

**Ruki : **Je. *coupé par Rei*

**Reita : **Il s'est rien passé *ton froid et distant* »

_Miyavi le regarda de travers, quelque chose n'allait pas …Ruki fut d'abord surprit de l'intervention de Rei puis baissa la tête, un instant Miya cru voir les yeux du petits blond briller… Ru' jeta un regard désespéré à Miyavi pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se parler… _

_Kai, Reita, Miyavi et Ruki marchaient dans les rues de leur ville, ils s'emmerdaient pas mais ne savaient pas précisément quoi faire. Soudain Miya eu une idée._

« **Miyavi : **Dites les gars, et si on se séparé en deux groupe ? Ru' et moi on va faire un peu de shopping et vous, vous pouvez aller voir le magasin de musique, on vous rejoindra après!*(^^)*

**Kai : **ça me semble une bonne idée et vous ?

**Reita : **Je suis partant.

**Ruki : **ok.

**Miyavi : **Bonne bah nous on y va, salut ! *part en leur lançant un dernier sourire* »

_Miyavi l'entraina dans la première boutique qui était sur leurs passage, ils rentrèrent et Miya s'appuya contre un mur, invitant Ru' à faire de même._

« **Miyavi : **Alors…il s'est passé quoi ?

**Ruki : ***baisse les yeux* bah, il m'a embrassé de force et ensuite il a quitté la cabine sans rien dire et maintenant…j'ai l'impression qu'il me snobe…

**Miyavi : ***le regarde*….t'es sérieux ?

**Ruki : ***un oui tout timide sorti de sa bouche*… Je savais que j'aurais pas du tomber amoureux…tu crois qu'il va jouer avec moi et mes sentiments ?

**Miyavi : **… *sortie une clope et la mit ds sa bouche* je le laisserai pas…parce que pour moi, t'es comme un frère de sang ! »

_Ruki lui fit un câlin (kawaii !) lui disant qu'il était trop et qu'il l'adorait, Miyavi en fut touché. Mais un autre problème de taille le préoccupait…ce couple de gamins se font du mal pour rien et en plus ils s'aiment pour de vrai tout les deux…que ce que c'était bête tout ça, si seulement les principaux concernés le savaient! Mais d'un autre coté il allait pas laisser Reita s'en sortir comme ça ! Il avait embrassé Ruki contre son grès et s'était inacceptable ! Il jeta son mégot par terre et dis à Ruki qu'ils allaient rejoindre Kai et Rei._

« **Miyavi : **…Je te promet d'arranger les choses Ruki.

**Ruki : **Arigato Miya-chan !*sourit* »

_Miya fut content de voir que le nain blond avait retrouvé son sourire mais maintenant il fallait remettre du plomb dans la cervelle de l'autre blonde au bandeau ! ! ! !_

_Miya et Ru' arrivèrent vers ce fameux magasin de musique, Kai était en train de tester un nouveau model de batterie toujours avec un sourire et Reita regardait une basse avec intérêt._

« **Miyavi : **Tient Ru', je suis généreux aujourd'hui, choisie une guitare et je la paye !

**Ruki : **C'est vrai ? ! Ah merci Miya je t'adore ! *lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue*

**Miyavi : **Gamin va ! ha ha ha ! Allez, va choisir ton futur trésor ! »

_Ruki lui souri et acquiesça, mais si Miyavi lui avait dit ça c'est surtout pour lui remonter le moral et pour causer à Rei en privé._

_Il s'approcha de la grande blonde._

« **Miyavi : **Alors Rei *en croisant ses bras sur son torse* t'es fier de toi ? *en fronçant les sourcils*

**Reita : **Mais…de quoi tu parle ? *(^_^'')*

**Miyavi : **De ce que tu as fait à Ruki ! Franchement, t'as pas honte ? !

**Reita : ***baissa les yeux*…si…

**Miyavi : **Sérieux Rei que ce qui t'as pris ?

**Reita : **J'en sais trop rien enfin…il était là, il était en train de se déshabiller et moi je l'ai regardé et puis je crois que j'ai bandé et puis…bah voilà quoi !

**Miyavi : ***lui fou une tape sur la tête* Raah t'es vraiment con ! Tu ne pense vraiment pas à ce qu'il a pu ressentir, non ? !

**Reita : **Bah…il m'a rien dit…je crois qu'il m'évite…. »

_*Pensées de Miyavi : Bah vous vous la tenez bien votre couleur blonde ! ! !*_

« **Miyavi : **Ecoute moi bien ! Tu lui as fait du mal, parce que lui, il est amoureux de toi ! Et là il pense que tu te joue de lui ! Franchement vous êtes pire l'un que l'autre ! Allez, va lui avouer ta flamme bordel ! Et oublie pas de t'excuser, baka !

**Reita : **Hein ? *avec une mine d'ahuris perdu*

**Miyavi : **Bouge tes fesses ! *lui donne un coup de pieds pour qu'il aille vers Ru'* »

_Reita fut propulser vers l'endroit où était Ru', c'est-à-dire vers de belles guitares sèches. Rei posa une main sur son épaule, le nain se retourna et le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleu… plein d'incompréhension._

« **Ruki : **R-rei ? *prend peur*

**Reita : **Ruki…je suis désolé ! ! ! *s'incline*

**Ruki : **d-désolé ?

**Reita : ***relève sa tête* Je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser contre ton grès ! Surtout si… si je suis vraiment amoureux de toi *le regarde ds les yeux*

**Ruki : ***s'écarquille les yeux de surprise* Hein ? T-toi, a-amoureux de moi ?

**Reita : **Oui…je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, nee ? *s'approche de lui*

**Ruki : **M-mais m-moi aussi…j-je t'aime Reita et je te pardonne*baisse les yeux* »

_Reita sourit, comme résister à ce nain blond super mignon ? Il posa sa main sur la joue de Ruki, lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Ça y est ! ! ! ! Mon couple préféré est enfin ensemble ! n'est ce pas merveilleux ?_

_Dans ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup dénigrés les « blondes », mais c'était pour rire, car je SUIS __**blonde**__ !_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! !_

_Miyavi qui joue les cupidons ? Pas pour la première fois en plus _(-_-') _Mais quand est ce qu'il va s'occuper de son couple ? ? ? ? Seule moi le sais ! ^^_

_Reituki en place ?_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 22 : Kawaii !**_

_Au programme : des cochonneries d'adultes, le dernier couple en progrès !_

_Bye bie !_


	22. Kawaii!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 22**__** : Kawaii !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Bah je crois que j'ai fais une gourde dans le dernier chap, oui bon Miyavi fume dans une boutique….Et alors ? Il est tellement beau qu'il peut tout se permettre _(_)_ !_

_Enfaite Miya a acheté la guitare pour Ru' mais ils l'ont expédié chez eux (trop lourd à porter, surtout quand il fait chaud )_

_Bonne lecture !^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Lorsque qu'ils furent tous rentrés à la maison, ils n'attendirent qu'un bruit provenant de la télé. Ils allèrent dans le salon pour vérifier et… tombèrent sur EUX !_

_Aoi dormait et était allongé entre les jambes d'Uruha et celui-ci entourait ses épaules de son bras…c'était mignon mais… COMMENT ÇA S'EST PASSé ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! _

_D'ailleurs vu le bruit qu'avait fait les quatre autres ils se réveillèrent._

« **Aoi : **Tient les gars…alors votre promenade ? *en baillant*

**Les autres : ***(O_O)*… … …

**Miyavi : **… … *les pointe du doigt* Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble VOUS ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

**Aoi : **Depuis que vous êtes partis *baille*

**Les autres : **HEIN ? !

**Kai : ***larmes au yeux* Je suis si content pour vous mes enfants ! *sort son mouchoir*

**Uruha : ***(-_-'')* Tu t'emporte un peu trop là, Kai.

**Kai : **Y a maintenant trois couples sous ce toit, je suis tellement heureux. *snif*

**Tout le monde (sauf Kai): TROIS ? !**

**Kai : **Bah oui, papa et Sakura, Uruha et Aoi et Ruki et Reita.

**Aoi : ***complètement réveillé se lève d'un bond* Mon petit frère a ENFIN un copain ? ! Tu parles d'une nouvelle !

**Reita : ***lui frappe le cran *ça te regarde pas !

**Aoi : ***part se réfugier dans les bras de son mec* Uru il est méchant avec moi ! ! ! *larmes aux yeux*

**Uruha : **Espèce de sale créature jeune ! T'as aucun respect pour tes ainés mon dieu !

**Reita : **Tsss, vos gueules !

**Kai : ***le frappe sur la tête* Reita ! Ton langage !

**Reita : **Aiiie ! bord. *Ru' met sa main sur la bouche de Rei, le faisant taire*

**Ruki : **Oui maman ! Je vais le surveiller ! *(^_^)*

**Miyavi : **Encore heureux ! »

_Reita prit un air boudeur mais Ru' le consola avec un petit smac et ils sont montées dans leurs chambre pour « écouter de la musique »…Reita ferma la porte à clé et Ruki mit à fond un cd d'Alice Nine. Puis ils se regardèrent tout les deux avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-pervers._

« **Reita : ***s'approche de Ru'* Alors, on joue ?

**Ruki : ***sourit le plus perversement possible* avec plaisir _darling_. »

_Reita enleva son haut et se jeta littéralement sur Ruki et l'embrassa à plein bouche, c'était un baiser intense et passionnée. Ru' tomba en arrière sur son lit et Rei ne perdit pas un instant pour le surplomber et l'embrasser de nouveau avec encore plus de passion que tout à l'heure. _

_Reita descendait tout le long du cou de Ruki, laissant des suçons et morsures après son passage, signe que le nain blond lui appartenait. C'était sa forme de possessivité. Les mains de Rei ont retiré le haut de Ruki en un instant, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, Rei avait beau être agressif, c'est un trait qu'il appréciait énormément chez lui. _

« **Ruki : **Hmmmm, Rei »

_Il frissonna à l'appelle de son nom avec autant de sex appeal il ne put résister d'avantage, et l'embrassa encore et encore, il voulait ses lèvres pour lui, pour toujours. Mais il reparti à l'attaque de son cou,_ _le frôlant de ses lèvres et le léchant. Ses mains parcouraient le torse de Ruki, explorant le tout sans en laisser une seule partie vierge. Il prit un malin plaisir à titiller de ses doigts les petits bouts de chairs de son nain, ce qui valut une série de petits gémissements de la part de celui-ci. Reita enroula sa langue autour du nombril de son compagnon, lui faisant faire des tours et surtout s'insinuer dedans. L'envie des deux blonds grandissaient à vu d'oeilet Rei ne put attendre plus longtemps_,_ il retira le pantalon ainsi que le boxer du plus petit, les jetant à terre. _

_Le plus grand lui écarta doucement les cuisses et commença à les lécher sensuellement, les parcourant lentement de ses doigts. Ruki gémissait et se tortillait tellement que c'était bon, ce plaisir qui devenait plus fort lorsque le blond se rapprochait de son entre jambe._ _Rei releva la tête pour poser son regard sur le membre du nain qui était très gonflé. Le regard du nain en question se fit tellement explicite que Rei compris quoi faire et sans plus attendre il prit le membre entre ses doigts et_ _lécha le membre, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau lui échapper puis finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche. Ruki était aux anges tellement que la fellation du bandé était extra._ _Reita continua ses mouvements de va et viens, toujours plus vite, les gémissements du petit blond ne l'incitaient qu'encore plus. Au bout d'un moment le plaisir fut si intense que Ru' se libéra dans un dernier râle, dans la bouche du grand blond qui avala sa semence. _

« **Ruki : ***embrumé par le plaisir* hm r-rei…

**Reita : …**C'est fou ce que t'es bon Ruki. »

_Celui-ci piqua un fard et Rei amusait par sa réaction vint l'embrasser pour le faire encore plus rougir. Ruki passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, il était beau, chaud et musclé, tout ce qu'aimait le nain blond ! ! ! Les mains du petit enlevèrent avec une lenteur extrême le pantalon de son Apollon ainsi que son boxer, cette fois ils étaient tout les deux nus, d'égale à égale. Rei se pencha vers l'oreille de Ru' pour lui murmurer._

« **Reita : **ça va faire un peu mal si j'y vais d'un seul coup, tu veux que je te prépare ? »

_Et oui ! Reita se souciait de la santé de son nain avant de passer à « l'acte »._

_En tout les cas, le petit acquiesça, Rei lui tendit sa main, que Ru' prit dans sa bouche pour lécher TRES sensuellement ses doigts, un par un… _

_Lorsqu'il cela fut prêt, Reita souleva les cuisses de Ruki et mit un doigt à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Le petit chanteur senti qu'une vague gêne, le plus dure c'était lorsque le doigt commençait à boucher et s'enfoncer encore plus porfondement, ça devenait désagréable mais au fur et à mesure de ce mouvement il y trouva du plaisir. Pour manifester ça il donna un coup de reins pour que le doigt aille plus loin. Rei étant impatient en rajouta deux d'un coup mais ils passèrent sans trop grande difficulté. Après ça, il les retira arrachant un gémissement de douleur de la part de Ruki. Le membre du grand blond était très tendu car il excitait par le nain, cette personne avait tout pour plaire et étaite sensualité pas possible !_

_Rei approcha son membre de l'intimité de Ruki et le pénétra, essayant d'être plus doux possible. Une fois la première douleur passé, il commença des mouvements de va et viens. Ils s'accélérèrent rapidement car comme je vous l'ai dis, Reita était très impatient. Ces coups butoirs augmentaient leur excitation de plus en plus. Ruki criait carrément de plaisir et Rei fit de petits gémissements qui étaient cependant doté d'une grande sensualité. Le grand blond senti atteindre le point sensible de Ruki, il avait trouvé __**le**__ trésor. Quelques coups plus tard, ce fut la fin et tout le deux se libérèrent enfin._

_Reita s'écroula à coté de Ruki, il lui caressait la joue._

« **Ruki : **C'était wouaouh ! T'es vachement doué ! *smile*

**Reita : ***un peu rouge* merci mais c'était toi le meilleur. »

_Dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois…_

…

_Depuis quelques temps, Miyavi sortait fréquemment sans ses frères… « Pour voir une personne très importante pour lui » disait il…mais qui était elle ? Pourquoi allait-il la voir seul ? Et si c'était sa petite amie ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas présenté dans ce cas ? Que caché-t-il ?_

_Tout ces questions étaient mélangé dans la tête de Kai…celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, cette sensation étrange le rongeait de l'intérieur…cette sensation lui dictait de tout faire pour que Miya reste auprès de lui et ne le donner à personne d'autre…que ce que c'était ?...était ce cette chose que les gens appelait…la jalousie ?_

_Alors si c'était vrai, il n'allait pas laisser Miya lui échapper une seconde fois, n'est ce pas ?_

…

_Une fois de plus Miyavi s'apprêtait à partir mais cette fois ci fut différente des autres._

_Kai l'attrapa par la manche et e força à se retourner._

« **Kai : **Où est ce que tu vas ?

**Miyavi : **… Voir une personne que j'aime beaucoup…

**Kai : **Doshité ?

**Miyavi : **J'ai besoin de lui parler…

**Kai : **… *tremble* Pourquoi elle ? …Pourquoi pas moi ? …

**Miyavi : **Hein ?

**Kai : **Pourquoi elle ?...*s'énerve* Pourquoi t'as besoin d'aller la voir, elle, moi je suis toujours là de plus… moi je t'aime ! ! ! ! »

_Miyavi s'écarquilla les yeux…Masaka, nee ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_Aller lancer moi des pierres qu'on en finit ! J'avoue que malheureusement pour les lecteurs qui adorent les MiyaKai je ne les mets pas en valeur ici, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux !_

_Dans ce lemon j'ai souvent appelle Ruki : le nain, je n'ai rien contre eux je vous assure ! Mais c'est que lorsqu'on écrit un texte, on nous apprend toujours à ne pas nous répéter alors voilà !_

_MOUAHAHAHAHA !_

_Comment va régir Miya face à la déclaration de Kai ? Va-t-il le repousser ? Lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ? Ou le baiser ?_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 23 : Mariage ! ! ! **__(Sakura est enceinte depuis un mois dans ce chap.)_

_Sinon j'ai besoin de résumer ?_


	23. Mariage!

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 23**__** : Mariage ! ! !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Donc, donc donc le lemon vous a plu ? Moi jke le trouve extra ! la première fois que je suis vraiment fière d'un de mes lemon xp !_

_Bonne lecture !^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Et si on retrouvait nos choupinouts 3 mois plus tard ?_

…

_Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour ! Sakura et Sora allaient enfin se marier ! Ils étaient au courant des relations de leur fils avec leurs « frères »… La plupart des parents n'auraient jamais accepté ça mais eux c'était différent. De un, ils n'étaient pas frères de sang et de deux, l'avantage c'est qu'ils connaissaient les copains de leurs fils, ce qui était très bien ! Tous les parents stressent car ils ne connaissent pas les petits amis de leurs enfants, mais là le problème était réglé !_

_Et puis pour des gens aussi ouvert qu'eux ce n'était pas un problème !^ ^_

_Sakura de son côté, était en ce moment même enceinte de presque un mois, comme vous pouvez le constatez un événement heureux est pour bientôt !_

_Pour Kai et Miyavi…regardez par vous-même…_

_**OoFlash backoO(trois mois en arrière)**_

_Après cette révélation Miyavi entraina Kai en ville mais il ne lui parla pas, ni pendant le trajet ni une fois en ville…ils allèrent dans un café, s'installèrent puis commandèrent toujours en silence n'est au moins, Miya décida de prendre la parole._

_« __**Miyavi : **__Kai…la personne que je voulais voir enfaite c'est *se fait couper par Kai*_

_**Kai : **__Je sais c'est bon ! ! ! _

_**Miyavi : **__Mais comment ?_

_**Kai : **__Il faut pas être devin pour savoir que c'est ta petite amie_

_**Miyavi : **__Mais Kai._

_**Kai : **__J'ai pas fini ! Je t'aime vraiment Miya…je sais qu'entre nous ça va pas être possible mais…je t'aime vraiment…et puis cette petite amie doit être trop banal, quitte la !_

_**Miyavi : **__*sourit* T'es vraiment baka…_

_**Kai : h**__ein ?_

_**Miyavi : **__Franchement tu devrais écouter un peu les gens quand ils te parlent, on dirait Rei ou Ruki *rigole puis soupire* Tu sais, la personne que j'étais allé voir…c'était ma mère…à l'époque on partageait beaucoup de choses en commun mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là…Enfin, je voulais me confier à elle ses derniers temps *prend la main de Kai sur la table* il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbait…j'étais fou amoureux d'une personne mais je ne savais pas si cette personne m'aimait…donc je voulais savoir si je devais faire ma déclaration…et tu sais Kai *porte sa main à ses lèvres* cette personne c'est toi…*lui embrassant la main*_

_**Kai : **__M-moi ? !_

_**Miyavi : **__Hai…dis Kai, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_

_**OoFin du Flash BackoO**_

_Pour leur mariage, les parents prirent carrément une espèce d'église mais qui avait une salle de réception avec aussi des endroits pour se changer etcetera…_

_Et dans un de ces couloirs Kai bouillait de rage en compagnie de Miya qui essayait de le calmer._

« **Miyavi : **Mais chéri, c'est pas grave, calme toi onegai.

**Kai : **t'es chou *l'embrasse* Mais je peux pas ne pas m'énerver ! ! ! La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et ces imbéciles ne sont pas là mais que ce qu'ils foutent !

**Miyavi : **Attends je vais allé vite fait aux chiottes je reviens.

**Kai : **T'inquiète je t'attends ! »

_Comme Kai l'a dit, la cérémonie allait commencer et les super mans n'était pas là, il les avait laissé en paix pour se changer alors où est ce qu'ils étaient ! ! !_

_Miyavi de son côté entra dans les toilettes et se demanda comment il allait faire pour apaiser son 'tit cœur. Mais lorsqu'il passa la porte il vit une scène très…_

« **Miyavi : **AAAH ! »

_Kai sursauta._

« **Kai : **Que ce qu'il y a Miya ? J'arrive ! »

_Et il rentra dans les toilettes et vit…Aoi et Uruha en train de se tripoter dans une cabine à moitié ouverte, Aoi avait plaquait Uru contre le mur et l'embrassait langoureusement, il alla lui faire une pipe mais Kai l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule._

« **Kai : **Dis donc, VOUS ! ! ! La cérémonie va bientôt commencer et vous, vous vous tripotez ! Ça suffit, allé ouste ! Et remettez vos vêtements en place !

**Aoi : ***moue boudeuse* Kai…on allait passer aux choses intéressantes

**Kai : ***pique un far* …raaah ! »

_Une fois les deux amants séparés et…habillés, ils allèrent chercher les deux blondes, Reita avait un peu changer de style, en effet il a recoloré sa mèche noir en blond et s'était TRES légèrement coupé les cheveux. Ruki avait toujours la même bouilli de gamin mais s'amusait beaucoup plus avec ses lentilles…rouge, rose, jaune brillant etc….excentrique quoi. (C'est la faute de Miya XD !)_

_Dans une autre salle, un beau grand blond était assit sur le canapé, avait les jambes écartés et entre elle était un autre blond, mais celui-ci était plus petit. Avant le mariage Ruki décida de faire une petite gâterie à Rei, celui-ci en fut plus que content, il gémissait le nom de Ruki avec une voix des plus sensuelles…c'était vraiment des HENTAI ses deux blonds là ! ! ! ! C'est ce qu'on appelle : bien se trouver._

« **Reita : **Hmmm Ruki … encore … oh oui ! Ruki ! »

_Quand soudain…_

« KYAAAAA ! »

_Les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent leurs activités, en effet Kai venait d'ouvrir la porte et de les surprendre en plein acte !_

« **Reita : **hah hah *halete* bah que ce que tu fais là Kai ?

**Kai : **…**JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** La cérémonie commence bientôt et vous faites…ÇA ! ! ! *pointant du doigt « l'appareil » de Rei »*

**Miyavi : **Relax Kaiounet, l'important c'est qu'on les ai trouvé, nee ?

**Kai : ***décompresse* Oui c'est vrai, bon, vous vous rhabiller et on y va !

**Ruki : ***sourit avec ses petits crocs bien blancs* Oui maman ! »

_Les deux amants blonds remirent leurs costards à sa place et s'en allèrent._

_Ils avaient de la chance, ils étaient arrivé au moment où ça allait commencer._

…

« -Voulez vous l'épouser ?

**Sakura : **Oui je le veux.

-Et vous, voulez vous l'épouser ?

**Sora : **Oui je le veux. »

_C'était vraiment émouvant mais Aoi et Ruki entendirent des gémissements provenaient des sièges qui se trouvaient vers eux…_

_En effet c'était Miyavi qui avait sa main fourré dans le boxer de Kai et qui malaxait son membre sans retenu et avait un visage satisfait et complètement calme, il faisait comme si de rien était. C'était pas le cas de Kai qui gémissait à Miya d'arrêter et qui était tout rouge._

_Puis à un moment il surprit le regards des autres sur lui et compris qu'il allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement après les scènes de ménages qu'il leur ai fait plus tôt dans la journée ! ! !^^_

_Mais bon l'important c'est de passer un bon moment nee ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_ ! Que c'est émouvant cher téléspectateurs ! Non, pour de vrai, j'ai assez apprécié ce chap., peut être un peu trop cru à certains moments, mais bon._

_Vous pensez que c'est la fin ?..._

_Et bah NAN ! Encore un petit chap rien que pour le plaisir !^^_

_**Chapitre 24 : Bonus : Un heureux événement !**_

_**C'est tout….pour le moment XDDD !**_


	24. Bonus : Un heureux événement

_**My « Family » !**_

_**Chapitre 24**__** : Bonus : Un heureux événement !**_

_**Résumé :**____Une famille recomposée tente de s'entendre et un nouvel membre sorti de l'orphelinat va les aider !_

_**Perso : **__The GazettE and Miyavi !_

_**Couples: **__Reituki/Aoi&Uru/Kai&Miya_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Ils se tiennent pas bien cette bande pervers XDDDD !_

_Ça y est c'est le dernier chapitre_…(T_T)_ veut paaaaaaas !_

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivie et reviewsé, grâce eux (elles surtout^^) je suis allé au delà de 40 reviews et je trouve ça vraiment extra. Ainsi cette fic se termine, j'espère que vous sentez un vide, tout comme moi, c'était mon petit bébé le plus réussi (pour l'instant) mais faut pas s'en faire, j'ai plein de projets tous aussi loufoques les uns que les autres !_

_Bonne lecture ! ! ! ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_8 mois plus tard…_

_Ça y est, c'était le jour J ! Sakura allait accoucher ! Tout le monde se pressait pou aller à l'hôpital !_

…

_Mais pendant tout ce temps, tout le monde avait un peu changé, Ruki avait les cheveux encore plus long qu'avant (Distress and coma)._

_Reita avait les cheveux qui s'arrêtait au début des épaules (Before i decay) cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire sa crête mais avait toujours son super style !_

_Aoi s'était fait de jolie mèches roses à la demande de Miyavi, celui-ci disait : « ça va donner de la life à on look de Gothique ! » Et le pire c'est qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait._

_Uruha avait encore grandit (et oui grande perche un jour, grande perche toujours XD) et s'était fait des reflets blond et caramel, on aurait dit une princesse !^^_

_Kai avait une mèche il y a quelque mois mais Miya l'a coupé, il a dit qu'il était mieux avec sa frange (cockroach je crois)_

_Miyavi…et bien QUE ajouter ! Il change de coupe de cheveux tout les mois ! Comment vous vous que je suive ?_

_Enfin bref, dans cet épisode on ne parle pas d'eux !_

…

…

_Tout le monde se rendit à l'hôpital, Sora coura vers l'accueil._

« **Sora : **Excuser moi, ma femme est enceinte et elle va accoucher !

**L'infirmière : **Calmer vous monsieur, elle est déjà ici ou dans votre voiture ?

**Sora : **Elle est ici ! !

**Kai : **Calme toi papa

**L'infirmière : **Son nom ? »

_Il lui donna le nome de Sakura et elle lui indiqua une pièce, dans le couloir, au fond à droite (oh ouiii), il y avait toujours l'opération en cours, ils s'assirent tous sur des chaises et commençaient à se sentir très nerveux. _

_Miyavi avait prit la main de Kai dans la sienne pour le rassurer, Rei avait Ruki sur ses genoux et lui serrait fermement la taille, Aoi avait posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Uruha celui-ci passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules._

« **Sora : **oh la la la !*prend sa tête dans ses mains*

**Kai : **papa calme toi, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. »

_Soudain ils entendirent._

« **Sakura : ** !

**L'infirmière 1 : **Pousser madame, ! (XDDD)

**L'infirmière 2 : **So desu, dites vous que vous allez perdre tout vos kilo en trop !

**Sakura : **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (gras = graisse= motivé par la perte de poids)»

_Dans la salle d'attente se fut le silence…Miya et Ru' avaient explosé de rire et faisaient un roulé boulet par terre._

« **Miyavi : **HA HA HA ! C'est trop ! *se roulant par terre*

**Ruki : **Ouais j'avoue elles font fort les meufs là HA HA HA HA HA ! »

_Les autres ricanèrent, au moins ça a donné une bonne ambiance._

_Du coté de Sakura il y a eu quelques complication, finalement elle n'allait pas accueillir un enfant, mais des jumeaux ! ! ! Et c'est là qu'on entendit…_

« **Sakura : **JE VEUX PERDRE MON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (gras)»

_Un silence s'installa dans tout l'hôpital, beaucoup de gens avait les yeux exorbitants par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…et encore une fois Miya remit de l'ambiance…à sa façon…_

« **Miyavi : **Tu vas faire un régime en éjectant le gosse ! HA HA HA !

**Kai : ***le frappa sur la tête* Chéri écoute, je t'aime mais t'es trop con par fois *soupire* »

_Puis on entendit de la pièce à coté._

« **Les infirmières : **Ça y eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !

**Sakura : **ROOOOOOOOOH !

-kyaaaaa !

-nyaaaaaaaa ! »

_Ils entendirent enfin le crie du bébé… ?...des bébés ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?…non, c'était pas des jumeaux quand même ? !_ _Une infirmière sortie alors du bloc opératoire._

« **Infirmière : **Ils sont là ! Et ils vont très bien, ce sont deux garçons et se sont des jumeaux, omedetto gosaïmas monsieur ! *s'incline*

**Sora : ***tremble* des jumeaux oh …je suis si heureux !

**Kai : ***larmes aux yeux* vous avez entendu on a encore **des** frères !

**Miyavi : **Wouaouh, ça fait quelques choses d'être grand frère *ému*

**Reita : **…Je suis plus le plus jeune !

**Ruki : **Je suis plus le plus petit ! Yata !

**Uruha : **…baka…j'ai deux autres frères…

**Aoi : **Je vieillie encore plus….

**Uruha : **Mais non mon cœur, t'es toujours aussi canon qu'à notre première rencontre *l'embrasse*

**Ruki : **C'était il y a à peine un an *(-_-''')*

**L'infirmière : **Vous voulez les voir je suppose ?

**Sora : **Oh oui beaucoup !

**L'infirmière : **Suivez moi *avec sourire* »

_Elle les emmena dans la salle, où Sakura, dans son lit tenait ses deux enfants dans ses bras, elle était en sueur (imaginer ce que vous voulez cette fois XDD)._

_Elle fit passer les enfants à tout le monde le père était tellement heureux que ses jambes ne tenaient plus._

_Kai l'avait dans ses bras et tous ses autres frères était autour de lui._

« **Ruki : **Wouah ! Ils sont si petit…c'est kawaii !

**Uruha : **Bah tu vois ruki, toi t'as pas pris un centimètre depuis l'époque où t'étais comme ça !

**Ruki : **gnagnagnagnagna…ché même pas vrai d'abord *fit il en boudant, croisant ses mains sur son torse*

**Aoi : **En tout cas y en as un qui a mes yeux !^^

**Kai : **Moi je trouve que le deuxième il ressemble à Ru', zetes pas d'accord ?

**Reita : o**ui, avec son sourire on aurait dit ru' c'est vrai !

**Uruha : **Enfaite, Sakura-chan( oui !déjà) comment tu compte les appeler ?

**Sakura : **…*elle réfléchie puis sourit* _Kyo et…Mao…_

_**OoOwarioO**_

_Mouahaha …. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! _(T_T)

_J'espère sincèrement que ma fic vous ai plus et je tiens à dire que ça me fend le cœur de la finir et pour ceux qui n'osent pas me laisser de views c'est vraiment dommage car l'opinion des gens m'intéresse beaucoup et même si c'est pour dire « c'était bien^^ » ça me ferait énormément plaisir._

_Aussi pour mes fautes d'orthographe, oui bon ça peut arriver à tout le monde _(-_-'')_ je m'en excuse quand même._

_Je tiens à faire une dédicace à __**Soshite-visus **__qui fête son **ième anniversaire (bah oui je vais pas dire son âge, c'est impoli ! ! !) Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses et pleins nouvelles fics !^^_

_Je reviendrai, en force ou pas mais vous me rêverez je vous le promets ! ! !_

_**Bye Minna !**_

_**Et j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour mes prochaine fics !^^**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
